A Cat May Look at a King
by Alligates
Summary: Merlin, Arthur, and the Knights go out hunting, but they have disrupted a normally peaceful old sorcerer by killing the animals. He tries to turn Merlin into a cat, but Merlin stops him with magic before he can be fully transformed. Arthur and the Knights bear witness to the whole thing, and Morgana's up to no good, once again. Catboy!Merlin, set after season 4. No slash! ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Whoo! First Merlin story, be warned. NO SLASH  
**

**Disclaimer : As much as it pains me, Merlin and all its characters, as well as the actors and their _lovely_ accents, do not belong to me. Well, such a fact should be blatantly obvious, I mean, this _is_ _fan_fiction.  
Warning : Set after season four, Reveal fic, Catboy!Merlin, King Arthur Pratdragon, the Knights of Camelot, and a whole lot of MAGIC~  
Probably a bit OOC and I'm sorry for that!  
**

**Well! Here is the commencement of a plotbunny, from the dark turmoil of my mind to your screen, I hope. Please review!  
**

"Come on Merlin," said Arthur, patting his manservant none too gently on the back, "we're going hunting! It'll be fun! Now stop your moping and _please_ go do something useful."

Merlin sighed, scrubbing the floor of Arthur's chambers. He had spent the better part of his day dreading the hunt. He didn't particularly like hunting; the prospect of slaughtering an innocent animal, be it for food or simply the thrill of killing things, didn't really appeal to him.

The result of his dread was that he was doing all his work absentmindedly, his thoughts elsewhere. He often polished the same boot for ten minutes before coming to his senses. Merlin was actually trying to figure out a way to warn as many animals as he could of the attack they would be about to suffer. He could trip over himself and make a lot of noise, but Arthur would probably reward him with twice the amount of work he had. Could he use magic...? No, best not to risk it. But as much as he didn't want to go with them, he knew he had to go to protect his King. Threats could come out of anywhere, magical or not.

"Are you even listening?" Merlin snapped to attention. Thankfully, his master merely sounded a little amused, not really angry.

"Yes, _Sire_," he replied. Merlin had a way of making even the most respectable title sound like a mockery. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What's gotten you so upset, _Mer_lin? You usually give me an idiotic response that gives me a chance to banter!"

"Prat."

"_There_ we are. But really," he said, his tone changing from that of the prat to that of the friend, "what's wrong?"

Merlin glanced sideways at him, trying to decide whether he was sincere.

"I don't particularly _like_ to watch you and your big, burly knights murder defenseless animals," he muttered. The king scoffed.

"'Big, burly knights?'" he mimicked, "What, you mean like Percival? We all know he's just a giant softie on the inside." The dark-haired young man sighed at his master.

"You still kill innocent creatures for no good reason," he mumbled dejectedly. Arthur let out a laugh.

"Don't be such a _girl_, _Mer_lin. They're for food." His manservant glanced up from where he had been scrubbing the floor with his sleeves rolled up.

"Sire, you don't need that much food."

The king huffed. "Are you calling me fat? _Again? _I'll have you know, firstly, that I am _not_ fat, and that the 'innocent creatures' we hunt help feed you, too, _Mer_lin." He stepped forwards and gripped his manservant's arm, jostling him from where he was vehemently trying to get rid of a wine stain. "And you could do with some meat on your bones. We should hunt _more_, just for you."

Merlin tugged his arm away. "They're not always for food," he stated quietly. He went back to scrubbing. The King sighed and brushed a hand through his golden locks.

"Are you still upset over that unicorn? Don't be such a _girl_, _Mer_lin. I brought it back, didn't I?" Merlin grinned, recalling.

"And you nearly destroyed Camelot in the process. By the way, thank you for drinking that poison to save me! It's really _touching_ to know that you care."

"It wasn't poison, it was a sleeping draught. I was trying to save myself the trouble of having to lug you back to Camelot."

Merlin beamed all the more widely. "But you didn't _know_ it was a sleeping draught."

Arthur stepped forwards and patted Merlin on the head a little harder than was necessary. "Shut up Merlin." Merlin obliged, a little happier than he had been a few minutes ago. They always had the nonsensical banter, if nothing else.

* * *

"So, Merlin," Gwaine proclaimed, clapping his friend on the back, "you ready for a good hunt?"

"I don't like hunting," Merlin sighed. Gwaine grinned, ever his carefree self.

"It's alright mate, if we catch something good, we can celebrate in the tavern. That ought to cheer you up!"

Merlin chucked. "That's alright, Gwaine."

Gwaine shrugged, his flowing red cape barely leaving the ground. "Suit yourself." He then mounted his light brown steed, trotting towards the other knights. Merlin watched him go.

"Get on your horse, _Mer_lin, we haven't got all day!" called the King, ever his pratful self. Merlin sighed yet again.

"Yes, Sire," he called behind him to the man already on his horse, anxious to leave. Merlin finished preparing his own horse and hastily, albeit reluctantly, hauled himself onto the saddle, checking the reins a few more times before trotting over to the Knights of the Round Table and the King of Camelot.

"Could you _be_ any slower?" Arthur asked incredulously as his manservant came forwards. Merlin shrugged.

"I can try, Sire." Gwaine and Elyan let out a few silent chuckles. Leon simply smiled lightly, controlled as always. Percival smiled a bit more openly. They all loved to watch Merlin and Arthur's pointless bickering.

Arthur, on the other hand, was not amused. But he said nothing, simply spurred his horse towards the gate, not waiting for his men to follow. They were all loyal to a fault, and followed their King. Merlin took a moment to get his horse into action, but followed all the same.

And no one bothered to stare as the King, his manservant, and four knights sped away on horseback; the sight was rather common.

**Well, that _was_ just the introduction, so. **  
**You should expect Catboy!Merlin to make an appearance by the end of chapter three. **

**Well! I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. Let's Go Hunting!

**And here's chapter two! STILL NO SLASH**

**Disclaimer : again, nothing belongs to me.  
_Yet.  
_Warning : ****Set after season four, Reveal fic, Catboy!Merlin, King Arthur Pratdragon, the Knights of Camelot, and a whole lot of MAGIC~  
Probably a bit OOC, as I said, this is my first Merlin story!**  


**And it continues, still kind of introductory. (Don't worry, the catboy shall come soon ahaha)  
**

Merlin stumbled for the umpteenth time that day, snapping branches and tumbling into a pile of leaves.

Arthur, who had been watching, huffed exasperatedly. "Really, Merlin, can't you be at least a _little _quiet? You're scaring away all the animals!"

"Sorry," Merlin mumbled, picking himself up from the ground and not sounding particularly sorry. They'd left the horses in a clearing and were walking around in the woods in groups of two; Arthur with Merlin, Elyan with Gwaine, and Leon with Percival.

Arthur hoped for the sake of their empty stomachs that the others were faring better than Merlin and him. There had been a deer, a fine and graceful creature that was innocently grazing in a small clearing, but as soon as Arthur had raised his crossbow, Merlin had walked right into a tree, falling back and scaring the deer away. Arthur could have sworn that he'd done it on purpose.

Merlin actually wasn't trying to make noise, but he didn't mind that he was. Quite the contrary, he figured it was best to warn the animals away with his own accidental clumsiness.

With that thought in mind, he took a few steps and tripped over a root, just barely regaining his balance. Arthur sighed heavily.

"You really are useless, aren't you, _Mer_lin?" Merlin smiled innocently, actually quite pleased that he'd managed not to land on his face this time. The King rolled his eyes and went back to creeping through the dense trees with his crossbow at the ready. So far, they'd caught _nothing_. He did not want to return to the clearing empty-handed; he was the King of Camelot! He could best a pheasant at the _least_, even with Merlin signaling their position to absolutely _anything _with ears and a sense of hearing.

Then Arthur saw something. It was a small brown rabbit, hopping carelessly on the ground a few dozen feet to his left. He dealt with Merlin promptly, sliding up next to him and slipping a hand over his mouth, telling him with his eyes to _be quiet_. Merlin nodded, and Arthur removed his hand, crouching behind a tree, keeping the rabbit in his sights.

Merlin looked away from the innocent thing as he heard the _thwack _of the crossbow going off. Arthur made a small noise of contentment, walking over to his catch and holding it up triumphantly.

"See, Merlin? This is all I ask of you. It's not too hard to stand there, is it?" Merlin cringed at the dead rabbit; its left eye had been pierced. Arthur ignored him. "Come on, let's get back to the clearing. It's getting dark."

Merlin turned around, hoping not to trip over anymore now that they were done hunting and there was no actual purpose for it.

He took two steps, and ended up on his stomach, having tripped over the same root as a minute ago. Arthur frowned down at him, then shrugged nonchalantly and walked off. Merlin glared at his slowly departing form and struggled to his feet.

Well, at least it was over and he didn't have to suffer through seeing more dead animals.

He jogged over to Arthur, narrowly avoiding running into a tree.

* * *

Arthur was a little embarrassed at how little he'd managed to catch, but he did say it was Merlin's fault. Merlin gave a fake smile when the knights looked at him. He didn't like it when Arthur mocked him like that, even if it was a daily occurrence.

"That's a lovely bunny you've got there, Princess," said Gwaine, slinging an arm around Arthur's shoulders. Arthur shrugged it off.

"Well, at least we got _something_, what with _Merlin _bumbling around as the idiot that he is."

"We've got two pheasants, Sire, would you like for us to prepare one?" asked Leon, holding up a dead bird.

"Elyan and I caught a bear," stated Gwaine, a little drunkenly. Merlin glanced over with an eyebrow raised. Elyan was frowning.

"A small deer is hardly a bear, Gwaine," he said, refusing to play along with the strange knight. Merlin snickered as he listened, trying to start a fire in the middle of the clearing to cook their meal.

"Right," the King proclaimed, clapping his hands together. "We'll cook one of the pheasants tonight, and head back to Camelot in the morning." There were four '_yes Sire'_s one after the other, and a quiet '_yes Prat'_ at the end.

Naturally, no one paid attention to that last part.

Merlin began taking the pot and bowls out of his bag, and proceeded to skin the pheasant. He would've just magicked the skin off, since it was a bit of a tedious job, but there were four knights of Camelot and the King surrounding him, so it was idiotic to even think about, even for Merlin.

Then again, he would have to tell them _someday_.

Having successfully started a fire, he made sure it wouldn't die out as soon as he stepped away, and went to find some water. Having found none, he looked around carefully and, satisfied with the knights all blabbering in one place near fire, allowed his eyes to flash gold. He felt the magic flood warmly through his veins as the pot filled with water. It left him feeling calmer than he had all day. He walked back to the fire, placing the pot on the fire so it would boil. He then proceeded to tear the pheasant into small pieces, dropping them into the water.

"Merlin..." said Percival, uncharacteristically speaking before anyone else, yet with curiosity gnawing at him, "what are you doing?"

Merlin blinked innocently. "I'm cooking dinner, what does it look like?"

"You don't cook pheasant like that," piped up Gwaine.

Merlin blinked again. "I'm making stew."

"Don't be a _girl_, _Mer_lin," Arthur scoffed from where he sat against a log behind Merlin, putting his feet on his manservant's back. "Just cook it on the spit."

"I didn't bring a spit."

"_Mer_lin-"

"I like stew," said Leon, trying to protect the manservant from his obnoxious master.

"So do I," said Elyan, having the same idea as Leon. Gwaine stood up from the log he was sprawled against and stretched.

"Well, _I'm_ going to go find some vegetables for the stew," he stated pointedly, heading off towards the trees under the darkening blue sky with his hands behind his head. Wordlessly, Percival got up to follow him. He was, after all, _Gwaine_. He was good with a sword, but he was permanently half drunk, often looking for a fight.

The conversation erupted back to a usual rhythm a few minutes later, when they were out of sight. Arthur not-so-slyly asked Elyan what kind of flowers his sister liked. Merlin eavesdropped shamelessly, knowing that Arthur would probably soon forget, so he made note of 'anything purple and pretty and... flowery,' as Elyan so eloquently put it; he could find something later and give it to Arthur so he could offer them to his wife.

Leon was setting down his sleeping mat, as the sun was in the middle of setting, and it would soon be dark. Elyan went to the horses to get his bag to do the same. That left Merlin alone with Arthur.

"Ah, Merlin! Just the man I was looking for." Merlin frowned slightly. _That_ never meant anything good. The King ignored his servant's expression and continued, placing a hand on his shoulder and speaking softly so only he would hear. "I need you to go out and find some-"

"Purple flowers for Gwen?" Arthur frowned in bemusement.

"Er, yes, actually... _Mer_lin, were you eavesdropping?"

"Er... em-no."

"_Mer_lin."

"Yep. I'll find you some flowers, Sire. The Queen shall not be disappointed." Arthur smirked and patted his manservant on the shoulder.

"Yes, thank you Merlin." Merlin gaped. Arthur frowned. "What?"

"I've been _thanked_! By the _prat!_ Oh, that is... that is _extravagant_. I must tell _everyone_!" Merlin mock-gasped. Arthur began to walk away so Merlin wouldn't see the growing smile on his face.

"Yes, Merlin. You do that. I'm sure _everyone _will listen to you." He paused and spun around on his heels. "Will you ever stop calling me a prat?"

Merlin bit his lip pensively. "Nope," he then replied without hesitation. Arthur raised his eyebrows and spun on his heel again to go get his sleeping equipment. Merlin got up to get his own, seeing the sun disappearing behind the horizon.

Gwaine and Percival returned with arms full of various vegetables, which Merlin took gratefully and plopped into the pot. After a few minutes of stirring, Merlin went to get the bowls, only to find that each and every knight before him already had theirs in their hands, patiently awaiting their meal. They all waited obediently their turns in line as Merlin spooned some pheasant stew into their bowls-well, all except Arthur, who had to get his food first because "I'm the King, shut up Gwaine!" When everyone had their rations, Merlin went to find his own bowl, which had miraculously not been hidden, and walked back to the fire to get his stew... only to find that the serving spoon was gone.

"Gwaine!" The knight in question looked up innocently.

"What?" he asked with his mouth full of pheasant, hiding the large spoon behind his back. Merlin sighed and poured the stew straight from the pot, being careful not to burn himself on the edges.

"Oh, Merlin, this is delicious. You know what, I like stew. I don't even mind that _you_ made it," exclaimed Arthur, taking a few mouthfuls. Merlin smiled bemusedly.

"Er, thank you!" Gwaine grunted in approval.

"The vegetables really make it nicer, you know."

"It was lovely, Merlin," said Percival, already having finished his and passing his bowl back to Merlin. The rest of the knights all grunted in approval, leaving Merlin rather amused. He was still grinning as he was handed all the bowls and went to put them back in the bag with the pot. Then again, the knights _always _ate his food when they dragged him out on a hunt, and they always thought it was good. Even if Merlin wasn't much of a cook.

As he went to sit down beside Arthur, Leon walked over and patted him on the head. "Thank you, Merlin," he said good-naturedly. Merlin frowned.

"What for?" Well, he _was_ a bit dense, at times. But Leon laughed all the same.

"For the food, what else?"

"Oh." Merlin blushed slightly at his incompetence. "Well then, you're welcome." Leon smiled lightly and walked back over to the other side of the fire. Merlin smiled bemusedly. It wasn't every day Leon was so open to him. Maybe he was finally warming up to the King's servant.

They all sat in silence for a while, the crackling of the fire the only sound.

* * *

A short while later, most of the knights had gone to sleep in their respective areas. The only left sitting by the fire were Arthur, Merlin, and Gwaine, though the latter could barely keep his eyes open.

"You should go to sleep, Merlin. I'll keep watch," said Arthur, gazing at the night sky. Merlin walked out of his line of sight, seemingly to go to sleep. In truth, he was dragging a snoring Gwaine over to his bedroll so he could speak to Arthur. Arthur stared at him, slightly annoyed, as he came back and plopped right back down next to him.

"_Mer_lin-"

"Arthur." Arthur silenced himself. Something in his manservant's voice was different, more confident, and just a little desperate. Merlin hesitated for a moment, not sure what to say.

"What is it?" prodded Arthur, suddenly curious.

Merlin looked out at the sky, the light of the stars reflected in his blue eyes. "Do you think all magic is bad?"

Arthur paused for a moment in his answer. Merlin had asked him this a few times before, yet his answer was always the same. He tried to pretend that he didn't see his friend's face fall at his unchanging reply. "Well... magic corrupts. It's probably not bad to begin with, but it worsens people, makes them want things that they might be able to get with their newfound powers."

Merlin gazed at him, his expression more intense than ever before. "That doesn't answer my question."

Arthur tried not to squirm under the stare. "Where is this coming from, Merlin?" Merlin hastily turned away again, this time looking at his boots.

"Oh, well, you know... Morgana... could it have happened differently, is all?"

Arthur sighed. They'd been through this. "Merlin, she was already gone. There's nothing we could have done."

"Are you so sure?"

"Merlin-"

"What if there was another magic user in Camelot, a _good_ one, and they could have taught her to use her gift for good? Would she have still grown so full of... _hate_?"

"Magic is illegal. There are no 'good' sorcerers."

"How do you know?"

"Well, why do people begin to study magic in the first place? It's evil, it is. It changes people, makes them go bad. They should stay away."

"What if they had no choice?" Merlin insisted, dangerously close to revealing himself. "What if they were born with it, and had to learn more about it to be able to _control_ it?"

Arthur frowned. "Merlin, what on earth are you on about? If there's something you want to tell me, you'd better come out and say it." Magic wasn't just something you talked about. It was a force to be reckoned with, more powerful than any sword if used correctly. It was very dangerous to tamper with; to even be seen speaking to a magic user could signify your death. No, it wasn't something you could really go into depth and _discuss _about.

"Nothing, Sire." It sure didn't sound like nothing. Merlin had so much more to say... but wasn't sure how to say it.

"Is this about Will in Ealdor?" Arthur suddenly asked, thinking to understand.

"He... magic was used to save you, Arthur. Doesn't that... change... anything?"

"He saved me, and I am grateful. Yet he still died, as is the fate of all sorcerers. Perhaps he wasn't all bad; the magic hadn't corrupted him yet. But he was one of a kind, if it was the case." He got up from the hard ground and stepped over a few sleeping bodies to get to his bedroll. He didn't notice the tears glistening in Merlin's eyes, shining in the firelight.

Merlin didn't look at Arthur as he slid beneath his thin blanket and prepared himself for the second day of hunting.

Arthur pondered Merlin's words as he sat atop his blanket, keeping watch.

**Nope, still no catboy lol (soon, my friends, soon!)  
Don't worry. The real story starts after this, I swear.**

**Please review!  
**


	3. The Keeper of the Forest

**Chapter three! AGAIN, NO SLASH. SORRY, BUT I DON'T DO THAT.**

**Disclaimer : Nope, nothing belongs to me. Actually... hold on, the Keeper of the Forest does belong to me! Wow, an OC. Well, he's not too important. He's just an old dude.**  
**Warning : ********Set after season four, Reveal fic, Terribly written spells, Catboy!Merlin, King Arthur Pratdragon, the Knights of Camelot, and a whole lot of MAGIC~  
I apologize if anything seems out of character, I'm a work in progress :)**

**********Now it really begins. Please review!  
**

Merlin was roughly awakened by a predominant feeling.

He jerked up, getting tangled in his blanket. He looked around for the source of his awakening. Seeing nothing, he had just lain down once more when he felt the familiar hum of magic in the air. Someone was performing magic, and the powerful kind. Merlin sat up abruptly. He looked around; everyone was asleep, and even Arthur seemed on the verge of nodding off. He walked over to his king and shook him.

"Arthur." Arthur was immediately awake, and had half-drawn out his sword before he recognized his assailant as Merlin.

"_Mer_lin! What are you-"

"You were asleep on guard duty."

Arthur wasn't expecting that. "Oh." He looked more closely at Merlin, who was just getting back to his mat. He looked... worried. "Something wrong, Merlin?"

"Just a feeling," he muttered, before slipping back beneath the covers. Arthur tried his best to stay awake then. It was nearly midnight though; he could wake up another knight to take his shift.

As he went to rouse Leon, he heard a voice whispering animatedly somewhere behind him. He whirled around, just as a bolt of green energy shot towards him.

Merlin, who had been silently watching as the enemy sorcerer sneaked into their camp and not knowing how to warn Arthur, jumped up and slowed down time around him so he could run to tackle Arthur to the ground, much like when he'd first saved him. He let out a breath as he felt the green beam blast through where his head had been a second before.

All of the knights were awake by then, even Gwaine, and they all had their swords drawn, warily approaching the hooded figure.

"_Merlin!_ Get off me." Merlin hastily complied, understanding the urgency of the situation. He could be thanked later.

The hooded figure drew back its purple hood, exposing a tanned, wizened face and thinning white hair, as well as eyes that could have been made of crystal, they were so clear. The irises were just barely grey, practically white. The sorcerer spoke.

"Have you been hunting my animals?"

"Stay back, sorcerer!" Arthur yelled abruptly, raising his sword menacingly. Merlin watched with attentive eyes, waiting for a small opening where he could use magic discreetly. But the old wizard was cloaked in an invisible magical shield, immune to both physical and magical attacks.

"Have you been hunting my animals, Arthur Pendragon?" the sorcerer repeated, more slowly this time.

"How do you know who I am? Who are you?"

"I am the Keeper of this part of the forest. The animals in it are sacred, and not to be hunted. Now I shall ask you, once more, have you been hunting my animals?" the old man sounded dangerously calm, but Merlin could hear the threatening tone just below it. He was reminded of Anhora, the Keeper of the Unicorns.

"We have been hunting," Arthur admitted, "but-"

"You read the books concerning this part of the forest," interrupted the old man. It was a statement, not a question.

"... Yes..." Arthur admitted. Merlin gave a start. What books? Was there something wrong with the area around here that he hadn't been told about?

"And yet you still came," said the sorcerer, sounding rather annoyed. "Have you read about what happens to people who hunt in the Sacred Forest?"

"We believed the sorcerer who roamed these parts was long gone," said Arthur, sounding defensive. Merlin rolled his eyes behind his King's back. Really, he could have at least told _him_ about all this. Sorcerers lasted a lot longer than he seemed to think. But he was worried about the 'people who hunt' and 'what happens to them' part. Old sorcerers seemed to always know plenty more than him, having had a lot more time in years.

The Keeper huffed. "Why would I be gone?" He slowly raised his hand towards Arthur, who stepped back and raised his sword point to the sorcerer's heart. The King didn't know he was utterly defenseless because of the old man's wards.

"You are under arrest for the use of sorcery," stated Arthur, a little belatedly. Merlin sighed sadly. Would the King always be so narrow-minded?

"Hmm. I was going to let you off a little easier... it is clear that you are inexperienced. But if you choose that path, I have no choice but to send you to the same fate as the other hunters." He raised his hand a little higher, where it sparkled with energy. "_Weorðan catt_." The same green beam as earlier shot from his hand, straight for Arthur.

_Not again_, thought Merlin, as he ran for his King. The Keeper watched curiously as he pushed Arthur out of the way for the second time that day. But this time, he wasn't fast enough to escape the magic himself. The beam hit him square in the chest, and he gasped at the strange tingling feeling it brought. He could _feel _the magic doing things to him. He could tell it was transformation magic, but he also knew that transformation magic took a long time to complete properly, which would give him time to fight back. Unfortunately, the old sorcerer was using a spell meant for non-magical people, and it was increased tenfold when it hit Merlin, him being a magical being. It would kill him.

"Merlin!" screamed Arthur, reminding him of his presence. That's right. Merlin couldn't fight back, or Arthur would see him using magic...

Merlin doubled over, still trapped in the field of energy, as pain spiked all over his body. He was changing. He had to fight it if he wanted to protect the King.

"Arthur," groaned Merlin, shaking. Arthur was staring frantically at him.

"Merlin! What's happening?" None of the warriors could move, all trapped in their own personal magic shields that the Keeper had produced. No one could do anything but watch as Merlin was forced to his knees with pain, eyes shut tight and hands trying to stop his head from feeling like it was exploding.

Merlin then came to a decision as he opened his eyes a crack and saw his friends' worried faces. He couldn't let this happen, he could not die. He had to protect Arthur. If he couldn't accept him for what he was, then they had never been friends. If Arthur would have him executed, then he would prove his worth. But this could not go on for much longer.

"Arthur, I'm sorry!" he cried. Then he gathered all his willpower to face the old sorcerer. His eyes turned a fierce gold, and the Keeper took a step back. "_Á__lynian þes galdorléoð!_" he howled, raising his hand at the shocked old man, ignoring the sharp pain it brought. The spell died down immediately, leaving Merlin shaky and a little dazed. The Keeper was staring at him like a dead fish.

"You... you can't be... _Emrys_...?" Merlin didn't answer, simply stared back at him, trying to stop his knees from buckling.

"That is what the Druids call me," he stated softly. The Keeper nodded, slowly getting over his shock.

"I apologize, Emrys, but I cannot let anyone kill all my animals as they please, you understand?" Merlin didn't answer. When he deemed the old sorcerer unthreatening, he slowly turned to face the knights and the King.

Arthur was openly gaping, an expression of mixed anger, betrayal, confusion, and shock spread out in a stunning display on his face. The knights all bore a similar expression, except for Gwaine, who seemed more excited than anything, and Percival, who just looked worried.

No one stopped the Keeper as he slowly strode over to the dead animals. He held his hands out to the rabbit and deer, but left the pheasant. Everyone, save Arthur and Merlin, who were currently speaking to each other with their eyes, was staring at the old man as his eyes glowed a bright amber and the animals shook themselves, as if upon waking, and hopped up, leaping away into the darkness.

The sorcerer faced the others once more, but spoke explicitly to Merlin. "I apologize once more, Emrys. If ever you wish to return, the forest shall welcome you." The old man disappeared in a dusty tornado of smoke.

There were a few minutes of stunned silence. No one dared break the spell that had fallen upon them, simply settled to stare wide-eyed at the small manservant, whose skinny frame betrayed an immense power. The ones who were not silenced by fear were shocked by what the Keeper's spell had done.

It was eventually Arthur who shattered the quiet.

"_Merlin_..." It was spoken too softly to easily trace the emotions the King was expressing, but Merlin had known Arthur a long time. The only thing he could see was that Arthur did not seem angry as he had with the first shock, which was very reassuring. It was still mainly surprise that had possessed his tongue.

"Arthur," Merlin said, as quietly as the other, if not quieter. "I'm sorry." But he was not sorry for his use of magic; he was apologizing for the King having to find out this way. He felt immensely tired; having your body altered was taxing at best. Once he felt sure that he wasn't going to be run through with a sword as soon as he moved, he slowly raised his arms to examine his new appendages. He had an idea of what had been done, but just to be sure...

He raised his hands to his head and began patting around, feeling for abnormalities. He felt his face, but it felt the same as it always had, so he went up to his hair. At the sides of his head, where his magnificently large ears would usually be, there was nothing. He felt compelled to find his ears, no matter what state they were in. His heart sped up as he found them a couple of inches higher. They were covered in thin fur, and his eyebrows shot up as he realized they were triangular. They were still rather large, for ears, and higher up on his head, so people could see them _very_ well. They twitched around as he felt them. He could hear a whole lot better than he normally could, and his ears swiveled around to pick up sounds. His eyes could see better too, though everything was a little brighter.

He dropped his arms and glanced behind him, and his heart stopped as he saw the long black tail curling upwards from under his tunic. It was entrancing as it swished elegantly from side to side.

His heart beat slowed back down to a normal pace as he accepted what he was.

Merlin was a cat. Not entirely a cat, no; he'd stopped the spell before that could happen. He only had the ears and the tail, and maybe a bit of the eyes too.

"Mate," Gwaine murmured quietly, "You're a _cat_."

Merlin blinked and looked up, snapping from the daze his tail had put him in. He'd nearly forgotten that the warriors encircled him, and he felt his tail straighten as he tensed.

"Em, yes, I guess I am," he mumbled back absently. He glanced back at Arthur, who now had a hint of amusement on his face.

And then the adrenaline faded, leaving Merlin vulnerable to the exhaustion that accompanied transformation magic. He began blinking heavily, unable to stop his knees from buckling as they became unable to support him. He crumpled to the ground, sinking into blissful oblivion.

**FINALLY. THE CATBOY HAS ARRIIIIIIIVED!**  
**You know, the first three chapters were meant to all be chapter one... and then I separated it because it was kind of _huge_ XD that's why I'm uploading it all at once haha!**

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, FOLKS. To be continued!**

Please review!  



	4. The Cat Awakens

**STILL NO SLASH, NEVER WILL BE.**

**Disclaimer : Nothing you recognize belongs to me. I mean, it is fanfiction after all. Were it original, I'd submit it to FictionPress.  
Warning : ************Set after season four, Reveal fic, Terribly written spells, Catboy!Merlin, King Arthur Pratdragon, the Knights of Camelot, and a whole lot of MAGIC~  
I'm really sorry if their reactions seem out of character, this is just my imagination talking XD**  


**************Prepare for the (ish?) angst. Not really. Here comes the brain-wracking and _thinking_ (doesn't that sound painful.) Please review!  
**

Arthur had barely blinked, from the moment Merlin uttered a spell to the moment he fainted. He didn't want to miss a thing.

But he realized that he had missed a lot. How could simple, clumsy, _Mer_lin be a sorcerer? How could he be _Emrys?_

He had managed to catch the young warlock before his head hit the hard ground, and lowered him slowly. He seemed alright; he was breathing deeply, as if asleep. His left ear would twitch every few seconds, as would his tail. It was... odd, to put it all in a word.

"Is he alright?" Gwaine asked, kneeling down next to his King.

Arthur said nothing, simply stared at his friend... the _sorcerer_.

"Sire?" Leon asked worriedly, walking aver and seeing Arthur's expression. Percival and Elyan hung back, their hands hovering uncertainly above their swords.

"He... he lied to me," Arthur whispered, barely audibly.

"Arthur..."

"For all these years, as long as I'd known him, he's just been lying!" Arthur's voice augmented in volume in every word, until even Elyan and Percival could hear.

"Hold on, Princess, don't boil over just yet," Gwaine intercepted none too smoothly. "I've been thinking about this."

"That's not going to help _anyone!_" Arthur said, nearly giving into his rage.

"Arthur, just think for a moment, would you?"

"Don't _tell _me what to _do_, _Gwaine_."

"Think of all the times he's nearly died for you," Gwaine went on, unfazed. "Does Merlin seem like the kind of sorcerer who would be out to get you and Camelot?"

"_Why _would he do all this?" Arthur demanded suddenly, more to himself than anyone. "If he really could just... kill us... _all _of us, with a snap of his fingers, then why would he... how... Has this all been a ruse to gain my trust all along?"

"Whoa, Arthur, calm down a second. Shall we list off all the things he's sacrificed for you?"

"Gwaine, stop joking around," Elyan warned, seeing the nearly broken look on Arthur's face.

"Who says I'm joking? Let's see... from what I've heard around the tavern, he drank poison for you, went to the Isle of the Blessed to trade his life for you…."

"I never heard that," Arthur exclaimed hotly.

"And all those times he disappears, where do you think he goes?"

"To the tavern," Arthur growled. He glared at Gwaine as he let out a puff of laughter.

"Who told you _that?_ Now, Arthur, you know I spend a lot of time in the tavern. I know a lot of people there... everyone, in fact. I know who goes and who doesn't. And let me tell you; Merlin doesn't go to the tavern unless I can convince him, which isn't often."

Arthur was jolted out of his raging for a precious second, during which he considered what Gwaine had said. If Merlin was never in the tavern, and Gaius was simply covering for him, then where was he? When he disappeared for days on end, coming back looking haunted or depressed; sometimes a mixture of both, where had he been? Had he been telling the truth when he said he'd been dying? So many questions floated in and out of Arthur's mind, shedding new light on the matter. When he'd been attacked by the Questing Beast, he had heard snatches of conversations as he drifted in and out of consciousness. From what he could tell, he was meant to have died that day, but he hadn't; someone had traded their life for his. Something clicked in his head as Merlin's awkward 'advice' the day he woke up came up. It had been his way of discreetly saying goodbye. And what of the dragon? Merlin had come out of the fight completely unscathed; when just about all of Arthur's best knights had been killed. And there were all those branches falling in strategic places...

There was one other thing that had always bothered him. When he was searching for the flower that would save Merlin's life, in the cave with the spiders, there had been that ball of light. It had been comforting, even if he could feel the magic rolling off it in waves of power. He never thought about it, but he _recognized _the feeling of the magic. It was the same feeling he got when Merlin let out simple words of wisdom.

And back in Ealdor, the wind... it had been Merlin all along, and Will's last gift to him was the safety of his secret. Arthur recalled all the times when he told Merlin that his hate for magic had been renewed, or that it was completely evil, that it corrupted people... If Merlin really was a sorcerer, and, God forbid, a _good _one; that must have pained him immensely.

The King realized there was so much about his small manservant he didn't know. He had just barely scratched the surface, catching but a glimpse of the truth.

Was there an end to the lies?

* * *

When it was deduced the King would not reply, lost in his musings, Percival walked over and gently hefted the thin manservant into his arms, much like he had when the Dorocha had attacked. He walked back to Merlin's bedroll and set him down.

He sat on a log nearby, feeling it best that someone had their eye on him at all times. Everyone else, save Arthur, marched about, cleaning things that needed no cleaning and eating the leftovers. Every few seconds, a glance was aimed at either Arthur or Merlin; mostly concern.

No one was glaring at Merlin like he was a monster.

Everyone left Arthur alone, knowing that he needed time to gather himself. They had all had their suspicions of the manservant, so they didn't really feel betrayed like the King did. They were wary, yes; magic was always dangerous, no matter whose hands it was in; but they knew Merlin was still _Merlin_. He was still the bumbling fool who could trip over his own feet and speak to the King like an equal.

Sir Leon, as loyal as he was to the King, could do nothing to help him in his state. He plodded over to Percival and Merlin and sat down next to them.

Percival was the first to speak. "Do you think Merlin's evil?"

Leon hesitated for a long while before answering tentatively. "Merlin... no, not really."

"What do you reckon the others think?"

"I don't know, you should ask them. But Merlin... is Merlin, he simply _can't_ be evil. Even if he has... _magic_." He spat the word like it was venomous.

"I don't think magic makes him evil," Gwaine stated, sauntering over and plopping down.

Leon frowned. "Gwaine, I've seen a lot more magic than you-"

"But you've only seen the bad magic, haven't you? Trust me on this one; not all magic is evil." There was so much certainty in his voice, no one dared question him.

By that time, Elyan had joined them, but he said nothing, pondering Gwaine's words. If it was true, then had Uther really been as bad as Morgana thought when he killed all those sorcerers? In Uther's time, you didn't question it. It wasn't even worth thinking about; it was too dangerous. But Uther was dead, and Arthur was King, and a new way of thinking could be introduced, if he allowed it. Would Arthur be open-minded enough to allow magic to return, even if throughout his entire life, he'd been taught that there was no greater evil?

Gwaine seemed calmer than the others in Merlin's presence. He had suspected that Merlin had more to him than just being Arthur's clueless servant. If he had been normal, he would have been killed off by a bandit, or a dragon, or an evil sorcerer long ago. Something Gwaine hadn't mentioned was that he had also overheard Arthur and Merlin's conversation last night about magic. He could hear the desperation in his young friend's voice as he practically pleaded with Arthur to admit that not all magic was bad. And that thing he mentioned, about being _born _with it and not being able to control it... was that even possible? Had Merlin really had no choice in the matter?

But most of all, did Arthur truly understand all these things about his manservant? Did anyone really know him at all? Gwaine had always thought Merlin a terrible liar, yet he'd kept this one secret from just about everyone in Camelot for all the time he'd been there. It must have been horrible, not able to show people who you truly are. Merlin wasn't evil; it wasn't in his nature. He tripped over tree roots and got himself bumps and bruises so that the animals they hunted could get a warning. He hadn't even lived in Camelot his whole life, yet he was willing to throw himself into the face of death for the city and all of its people more than once.

And now, Merlin was sleeping on the ground, with cat ears and a tail. He hadn't known what the spell would do, yet he still took it for Arthur. Now, if Arthur would only realize that Merlin was always there for him, regardless of the lies, they could solve all this nonsense...

Just then, Merlin's eyes fluttered and his fingers started twitching. He was waking up.

All of the knights brought their hands instinctively closer to their swords. Arthur did not move. Merlin let out a small groan as he squinted his eyes open. He opened his eyes fully when he noticed four keen pairs of eyes on him. At first, he wondered if there was something wrong. And then it all came flooding back to him. He immediately sat up, gasping, and covered his mouth with his hands. He felt tears prickling his eyes. Had he really just told everyone his secret? Did they hate him? Oh no... was Arthur going to execute him?

He could understand if he wanted to. Merlin had lied, a lot. It was only normal for Arthur to be feeling intense betrayal. He wished it could have been another way, but the moment had come quicker than expected. It actually wasn't expected at all; Merlin was beginning to wonder if he'd ever tell anyone.

And it had all been let out in the open. No avoiding it now. Merlin brought his knees to his chest, unaware that he was trembling slightly. He noticed Gwaine sitting next to him, staring at him. He stared back, trying to convey all his emotions in a single gaze. Gwaine grinned, startling the warlock immensely. He was even more confounded as the knight brought up a hand to pat him on the head.

"Gwaine," Elyan began softly, trying to make sense of the situation, "_What_ are you doing?"

Gwaine looked up innocently, his hand never leaving Merlin's head. Merlin was too confused to move. "He's a cat," he said, as if that explained everything.

Leon frowned. "Gwaine, that is hardly appropriate, considering the situation..." Merlin's heart dropped at those words. So they still didn't trust him.

Gwaine pouted and gave Merlin's head a final pat. "Sorry mate, but you've got a lot of explaining to do... haven't you?"

Merlin sighed and began to clamber to his feet. Then he stopped, remembering he was technically in their captivity. "Am I allowed to get up?" he asked innocently, trying not to look at the swords his friends-were they still friends?-were itching to unsheathe.

"Yes," Leon said curtly, deliberately holding his hand away from his sword.

Merlin stood up uncertainly, wary of the swords. He could stop them from hurting him if the need came, but it would probably make him seem more dangerous and less trustworthy.

He looked around, but mainly at Gwaine, who was still next to him. He took a deep breath while the knights continued to gaze back expectantly.

"What do you want to know?" Merlin asked earnestly.

**TAN TAN TAAAAAAN.**

**Yes, I did just ignore Arthur at the end there. Is that alright?**  
**... could this be considered a cliffhanger? Huh, I guess it could... well, sorry (not) XD**

**I HOPE I DIDN'T TAKE TOO LONG TO UPDATE. Cuz I'm very lazy and I'm surprised I finished this... well, I actually didn't. A cliffhanger, to me, means 'unfinished'. To be continuuuuuued!**

**Please review!**


	5. Allow Me to Explain

**DID I MENTION? NO SLASH**

**Disclaimer : If anything belonged to me, this would not be fanfiction. And it is, so. **  
**Warning : Set after season four, Reveal fic, Terribly written spells, Catboy!Merlin, King Arthur Pratdragon, the Knights of Camelot, GWAINE, and a whole lot of MAGIC~  
I'm really, really sorry if anything seems inaccurate or out of character. I'm tryyyyying!**

**Well, prepare for inadequate explanations received from brain wracking and Google (with a few interpretations). Please review!  
**

When Arthur had heard Merlin wake up, he'd said nothing. He remained where he sat, unsure of what to do.

Should he let a sorcerer frolic about in the midst of his knights? But it was Merlin; Merlin couldn't harm them... well, it was now very clear that Merlin _could_, but would he?

The King slowly, slowly retreated from the depths of his mind, turning to face his knights, who were all standing in a circle around his manservant. The _sorcerer_. He could tell that Merlin was talking, but he was doing so very quietly, and he couldn't hear. Was he putting an enchantment on his knights? It couldn't be, they were all moving around lucidly, adding in comments every now and then.

Arthur numbly stood up. Time to get all this sorcerer business sorted out, he decided. After all, this was all a misunderstanding, wasn't it?

He thought back to Gwaine's words. If Merlin truly _was_ a magic user, as he was not yet fully prepared to accept the idea, then was he really always protecting him...? Was magic all bad? He'd always been taught otherwise, but... the Druids, for instance. Why had Uther banned the Druids when they were known as a peaceful people? When he was younger, and his father sent him out to kill Druids in their homes, he recalled that they never fought back enough to hurt one of his people, even if they were more than powerful enough to do so.

He felt a pang in his heart as he heard once more the screams of the Druidic children as they or their families were slaughtered. If they had all been innocent, then... No, he thought, steeling himself, they had magic; they were guilty.

He stopped himself. That was an excuse he'd been using for far too long... because not all magic was bad.

He understood why all magic users hated him (or almost all, if Merlin was one as well); it was because he had killed so many of their kind, simply for having a certain power that they had little control over without practice. But what had started this whole war against magic, in the end?

"Merlin! _Why _would you do that?" Leon exclaimed exasperatedly, snapping Arthur out of his dark thoughts.

Merlin looked sheepish as he answered. "I didn't know the witchfinder would come!"

"It was still pretty stupid, mate," Gwaine said, slinging an arm around the younger man's shoulders.

Merlin sighed dejectedly. "I think that Gaius and Kilgharrah said that enough times to me, Gwaine."

"'Kilgharrah'? Who's that?" Elyan piped up. By then, Arthur was hiding behind a tree, them having not yet noticed him, listening attentively.

"Kilgharrah? Well..." he hesitated.

"Merlin."

"He's the Great Dragon and Arthur didn't really kill him," Merlin let out in a rush.

Arthur felt his constant pride in having defeated a dragon melt within him. He sprang from behind the tree, surprising everyone. "What do you _mean_; I _didn't_ kill him, _Mer_lin?"

Merlin's eyes widened. "Arthur!" he squeaked. When Arthur saw how genuinely terrified his manservant was, he softened his gaze. Had Merlin truly always had this fear of him?

Then he noticed Merlin's twitching black ears. He stopped and frowned at them. Merlin appeared increasingly uncomfortable as the King followed his ears' movements.

"Alright, then, Merlin," Arthur said quietly, not taking his eyes off the ears, "Tell us how I didn't kill 'Kilgharrah'."

Merlin shifted nervously, but continued all the same, glancing at Arthur for his reaction every few seconds. "Well, you see... on the night of my third day in Camelot, I heard this voice... in my head... calling my name. It led me down to the dungeons, so I went down some stairs-"

"How did you get past the guards?" Arthur interrupted, slightly flustered.

Merlin frowned. "They're not that smart, Arthur. Anyways, the stairs led down to this... cave, and... there was the Great Dragon in it."

"And... that's it? Then it got free and killed a bunch of people?"

"No, no, of course not! Well... not immediately... You know, Arthur, Kilgharrah has been helping me help you since I met him. He even warned me about Morgana and Mordred early on."

"How did the dragon get free?" Percival asked.

"Ah." Merlin cringed at the thought. "Well, you see, in return for all his advice, Kilgharrah made me swear to someday release him..."

"_Mer_lin!" several voices yelled out in fury, Arthur's the loudest. "_You_ released the dragon?"

"Arthur, you don't understand-"

"Oh, I understand _perfectly_. You're a sorcerer; you don't care about anyone, you just-"

"I'm not a _sorcerer_, Arthur," Merlin said softly, pursing his lips.

"Merlin," Arthur said, his voice dripping with anger. "That is the biggest lie you have _ever_ told, and you've told _plenty_-"

"I'm a warlock."

Arthur stopped, dumbfounded. "You're a what?"

"I'm not a sorcerer. I'm a warlock. There's a difference."

"Back to the dragon, if we may?" Leon intercepted gently.

"Yes, right. Well, there was the time Arthur got bitten by the Questing Beast, so Kilgharrah told me to go to the Isle of the Blessed to trade my life for yours..."

"Told you," Gwaine muttered happily.

Merlin frowned and stopped.

"Go on," Elyan prodded.

Merlin started again, a little reluctantly. "And I told Nimueh," Arthur cringed at the name, "the Priestess of the Old Religion, that I would willingly trade my life for Arthur's. And then Arthur woke up..."

"And you were trying to say goodbye," Arthur finished, slightly in awe that his manservant had done so much for him, even early on.

Merlin flushed in embarrassment. "Erm... yes, I suppose. Well, I was certain I was going to die, and then... I didn't... because my mother had been chosen to die instead of me. I went to the dragon, and swore to him that I would never allow him to be free. That made him... very angry, as you could imagine, but anyways...

"And then I decided to go back to Nimueh to save my mother, but _Gaius_ had gone ahead of me to take _my_ place. In the end, I went to the Isle of the Blessed, where Nimueh was killing Gaius, and... stopped her, saving Gaius."

Leon frowned. "But who died in the end?"

"Oh, right. Well, I sort of... killed Nimueh, so..."

"_You_ killed Nimueh?" Arthur spluttered.

"Yes, Arthur," Merlin said calmly, "I killed Nimueh, to save Gaius, who was trying to save my mother, who was dying instead of me, who had originally offered my life for yours, you clot pole."

Arthur was at a loss for words. When he eventually found his voice, he could only utter a word. "Idiot."

Merlin smirked. "Prat," he responded happily. "Well, then there was Cornelius Sigan, and I needed Kilgharrah's help again, so _then_ he held me to my oath to release him."

"How did Sigan die?" Arthur asked curiously.

Merlin shrugged. "I absorbed his soul and expelled it back into the crystal with a spell the Great Dragon told me."

Arthur pondered on the idea. There had been so many foes that had simply died while he was unconscious, only for him to find Merlin grinning at him and telling him he'd defeated them. How many had Merlin actually defeated by himself?

"And... then Morgana began showing signs of her magic, so I sent her to the Druids for help."

"Even back then, she was bad?" Elyan asked.

Merlin frowned. "No, not really. It happened more around when Morgause arrived... Anyway, a lot of things happened, your father married a troll," he continued, pointing at Arthur.

"Really?" Gwaine snickered. Arthur didn't answer, but beckoned for Merlin to go on.

"And later I... did a little bit of... magic... because I was very bored... and then someone saw, and then the witch finder came..."

Arthur stared at him. "Wait... that was _you?_ But... he publicly accused you!"

"Yes, Arthur, I know, and then Gaius confessed for me," Merlin finished sadly.

"_How_ could you be _such_ an _idiot?_"

Merlin smiled sadly. "And then we stopped Aredian from ever killing innocent people ever again."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Percival interrupted. "The dragon?"

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Oh, right. Well, I didn't want to release Kilgharrah at first, because we got back the magical crystal that Morgana stole-"

"'That _Morgana_ stole'? Merlin, what are you on about?" Arthur asked impatiently, still wanting to know how the dragon didn't die.

Merlin sighed tiredly. "Arthur, please."

Arthur stiffened at the sadness in Merlin's voice. "Go on."

Merlin smiled, his tail straightening contentedly. "Thank you. Well, in the crystal, I saw a future... where Kilgharrah was attacking Camelot," he finished softly.

When no one spoke, he continued. "I fulfilled my promise by using one of the Knights of Medhir's swords to cut his chains, and... he went on a rampage. So then we went to search for the last Dragonlord, Balinor..." Merlin faltered as his voice cracked. He felt an empty weight sink in his chest at the thought of his last moments with his father. He took a deep breath, noting the knight's worried gazes upon him. "And, before we left, Gaius told me that Balinor was... that he... he was my father," Merlin finished in a tiny whisper. There were a few stifled gasps among the audience of warriors as Merlin wiped a sleeve across his eyes. "And, um..." he said, his voice cracking slightly. He cleared his throat. "Well, Balinor agreed to help us after a lot of talking, but then..." Merlin was unable to continue as tears welled in his eyes. Being a cat made him feel more emotional. It was strange.

"And then we were attacked by a band of soldiers," Arthur finished wistfully, seeing the whole scene of the Dragonlord's death in a different light. Merlin was crying over his dead father, and Arthur was telling him 'no man is worth your tears'. He felt a pang in his heart as he recalled. How could he have said Merlin's father wasn't worth his tears? And why had Merlin not come out with it? He must have suffered a lot, losing his father a day after meeting him... and he had suffered alone.

"Right," Merlin sniffled, "But that's not all, as Balinor was... dying... he told me that-" He was interrupted as Gwaine pulled out a piece of red string from his cape, waving it in front of his face. Merlin stopped and stared at it. He felt an indescribably urge to catch the string as it bobbed in front of him, taunting him. Barely even thinking about it, he raised his hands up to the string, pawing at it. Gwaine waved the string up and around in a circle, taking a step away from the others as he did so. Merlin inadvertently followed him, following the string with his eyes and hands, ears laid back against his hair.

"Gwaine!" Arthur groaned.

"What? He looked sad," Gwaine defended, waving the string a little higher as Merlin placed a hand on his shoulder and attempted to jump for it.

"He was about to say something important!" the King berated angrily. "I don't want you reverting him to an even _more_ feline state!"

"Aw," Gwaine let out, snickering. "I'm sorry, Merlin, but the Princess doesn't want us to play anymore." Merlin had almost reached the string and was clawing madly at it... and then Gwaine stuffed it in his pocket. Merlin whined pitifully, climbing down from the knight's shoulder. Gwaine laughed, bringing out the string and tossing it back to the warlock, who caught it in midair and began fidgeting with it. He was too busy fidgeting to notice Gwaine call for him to come back, even resorting to whistling when he didn't move.

"No no no," Percival said, stepping forwards. "That's not how you call a cat." He then proceeded to crouch down low on the ground, patting a spot in front of him. "Meeeeerlin," he cooed, making a series of clicking noises before calling again, "Meeeerlin..."

Merlin's head snapped around, ears pointing straight up at the clicking. He pattered over, dropping the string, and sat down on the ground in front of the knight, tail swishing lightly. The rest of the knights stared at the pair, not having believed such a tactic would work. Percival stretched out a hand and scratched behind Merlin's big ears, earning a purr from the manservant as his eyes closed in relaxation. Arthur looked slightly disturbed as Merlin proceeded to rub his head into Percival's hand, causing the knight to grin. Merlin shifted so he was closer to the large man, and curled up on the ground, still purring contentedly.

Percival smiled and rubbed the warlock's head one last time before standing up to face the others. "He's asleep," he said lightly.

"Percival, _what_ have you done to my manservant?" Arthur muttered, staring at the small form on the ground. Merlin's tail was still moving in his sleep, swishing around gracefully.

The rest of the knights hid their grins as they lay back down on their bedrolls. It was still only a little after midnight; they wanted the sleep they could get.

Arthur stood dumbfounded next to his manservant.

"Wait, so what happened to the dragon?"

**Ooh, sorry Arthur, but no one cares but you XD  
Meeeeeeeeerlin, says Percival XD I enjoyed writing that. Is it too weird? Let's just assume Percy once owned a cat :D  
**

**By the way! That scene with Gwaine and the string? I stole that from xXMistressMadHatterXx's amazing review, so :) thank her for that!  
Seriously, is it okay that I took that? o_o I really liked the idea... XD**

**Well, that's not a cliffhanger, is it? Well, probably for Arthur (poor soul) but not for you, I think XD Yes, well, to be continued!  
**

**Please review!  
**


	6. The Cat and the Mouse

**YOU'VE PROBABLY GUESSED BY NOW, BUT YEAH, NO SLASH**

**Disclaimer : *sigh* I still don't own anything, except for that sorcerer dude around chapter three and that mouse (you'll see). But Merlin and his buddies belong to the BBC.**  
**Warning : Set after season four, Reveal fic, Terribly written spells, Catboy!Merlin, King Arthur Pratdragon, the Knights of Camelot, GWAINE, and a whole lot of MAGIC~  
Again, I'm really sorry if anything seems out of character!**

**Prepare for an original character (cuz I had no ideas.) Don't worry, she's just a mouse. Please don't be bothered by her lol she's a dead plotbunny!  
**

When the knights eventually yelled at him that Merlin wouldn't answer his questions and that he should just go to sleep, he reluctantly complied. He wanted answers.

But you couldn't get answers if it was so late at night is was early morning, and you were in great need of sleep, and you probably wouldn't remember a thing by tomorrow. Arthur sat down on his bedroll, staring over at the purring lump of _Mer_lin on the ground. He glanced over at his empty bedroll, and back at the warlock. The King sighed, unsure about what he was trying to do. Then Merlin started shivering.

Looking around to make sure no one was awake to see, Arthur tiptoed over to Merlin's bedroll, picking it up and walking silently back over to where his manservant was asleep. He tentatively set the mat down next to his head and waited for something to happen.

Then his sleep-deprived brain told him that nothing was going to happen unless _he_ did something.

Glancing around once more, Arthur gently prodded Merlin's twitching ear with his foot, running quietly but hurriedly back to his own mat and plopping down, trying to appear asleep, when Merlin showed signs of waking. He kept an eye on the cat-thing-that-was-his-manservant as it opened a single blue eye halfway, looking around lazily before his gaze rested upon the bedroll beside him. Merlin didn't even get up, or even pause to question it-he simply rolled over so he was on the mat instead of the hard ground, and promptly went back to sleep.

Arthur stifled his laughter as he let sleep claim him.

* * *

Merlin was the first to wake up the next morning. He looked up groggily, not fully awake yet as he sat up.

All the knights and Arthur were dead asleep. They would be, after having been awake most of the night. Merlin decided that he could wake them later, since sleep was usually hard to come by. He stood up, stretching, and ran a hand through his dark hair. His fingers rubbed past his soft ears, which was still surprising, even when he knew they were there. He twisted his body so he could look at his tail. It was long enough to just touch the ground from where he was standing if he extended it fully, and it was all black except for a bit of white by the tip. But if he tried to move it himself, it didn't do exactly as he pleased. He tried to move it to the left, and it teetered to the right. Same thing the other way. He could move it up and down, but then he felt like he was going to fall over. His tail was pretty much useless, in his opinion.

Then Merlin saw a mouse. It was a small, dark thing, scurrying along in the underbrush, but it seemed to be... beckoning to him. It _needed_ him. Or maybe he needed it. Either way, Merlin the cat felt a rush of adrenaline flow through his body, right down to the tips of his tail and ears. Nothing existed anymore, except for him and the mouse.

He got down low on the ground, immobile. He would wait for the mouse to get close.

And get close it did, unfortunately. It only took a quick swipe of Merlin's hand to grab it.

Merlin felt gleeful at his catch. He now understood why cats liked to hunt so much; it was fun to outsmart the other animals.

And then there was a voice. _Please don't eat me!_ it said. It was quiet and high-pitched, and a little feminine. It resounded in his head, like when the Druids spoke to him in his mind. He looked around wildly, trying to pinpoint the sound.

_I'm in your paw, silly_, she said again, still fearful, but laughing a bit. Merlin looked down at the mouse. It stared back at him.

_I don't have paws_, Merlin thought experimentally.

_Then what are these things?_ the mouse asked, pawing a little at his fingers.

Merlin frowned at the tiny thing. _They're hands_.

_But... you're a cat, aren't you? No wait... what are you?_ The mouse didn't sound too scared anymore, just a little apprehensive as it cocked its head.

_I'm not a cat, I'm human._ He tried to ignore the fact that he was picking up a conversation with a_ mouse.  
_

_You don't look human. And humans hate mice; they wouldn't even think to touch one. _

Merlin shrugged. _I don't mind mice, but a sorcerer, the Keeper of the Forest; he put a spell on me..._

The mouse nodded. It was strange to see a mouse nod; her head did a funny jerking motion up and down. _The Keeper does that. He turns people into cats. He thinks that if they hunt his animals, then they should be doomed to hunt forever. _

Merlin sat down on the ground as the mouse spoke. He set down the small rodent, a little surprised when she didn't run away. _Why aren't you running away?_

The mouse stood on her two hind legs, cocking her head._ Why should I? You don't seem to want to kill me, or eat me. I don't think humans eat mice... do they?_

Merlin chuckled. _I once fed my master rat.  
_

_Your master?_ the mouse asked. _So, you're a house cat?_

Merlin sighed, crossing his arms and resting them on his knees. _No, I'm just from Camelot. I'm King Arthur's servant. I got turned into... _this_... yesterday. _

The mouse bobbed her head again. _What's your name, mister human-cat?_

_I'm Merlin, what's your name?_

She paused nervously. _I don't have one. Mice don't have names... since we usually don't live long enough to make use of them._

Merlin frowned. It sounded... sad. _I can name you, if you'd like..._

_Oh please! I'd love to have a name_, the mouse exclaimed excitedly.

Merlin chuckled at the mouse's jubilance. _How about... Margaret?_

The mouse shuddered. _No_. _I was once attacked by a dog as I sat beside a marguerite. _

_Hildegard?_

_Try again._

_Jacquelyn, then?_

_No, thank you. _

Merlin thought for a moment, trying to think of something that would suit the little mouse. Then he thought of something that sounded right, much like when he had named Aithusa. _Ayleth,_ he suggested.

The mouse cocked her head, testing it out. _Ayleth? Ayleth... Alright, I like it! I am Ayleth the mouse. _

_Are you certain?_

_Yes, thank you! Now let's go._

Merlin frowned. He was sure Ayleth would just go back to her family, if she had one. _You're coming with me?_

She frowned up at him like he was insane. _Of course! You named me, so I belong to you._

_You do realize I'm a cat._

_You do realize you're human. _

Merlin laughed. He liked Ayleth; she was easy to talk to. _So, Ayleth, there's a thing that has been bothering me..._

_You can understand me because of your spell, yes. You are technically a cat, in a way, but you're also still human._

The warlock frowned in bemusement. _How-_

_I'm a mouse_, Ayleth said, as if that explained everything.

_Erm... right, of course... let's be off, then._

He stood up and brushed off his trousers, walking back to the camp, Ayleth hopping behind him at a steady pace.

* * *

When Merlin returned, Leon was the only one awake. Arthur was snoring contentedly; he probably didn't realize that he was clinging to Gwaine's arm like a teddy bear. Merlin snickered at the sight.

"Ah, Merlin, good of you to return... from wherever," Leon said quietly, if not a little accusingly.

Merlin smiled sheepishly. "I was talking to Ayleth."

Leon frowned. "Ayleth?"

Ayleth chose that moment to scamper in front of Merlin, making herself seen. _Hello_.

"She says hello," Merlin translated.

Leon looked a little worried. "_'She' _said so?" he repeated uncertainly.

Merlin shrugged. "Yep," was all he offered as an explanation. He was still coming to terms to all the animals he could suddenly understand.

"Well, when Arthur wakes up, he's going to want more of an explanation," the knight eventually said, not bothering to try and decode Merlin's words, or word.

The warlock looked over at his King. He laughed softly as Gwaine tried to pull his arm back, but Arthur simply tightened his grip and pressed his face into his friend's forearm. "Oh, I know."

Leon sighed as he gazed over. "They're like children."

Merlin grinned and plopped down beside the knight, Ayleth scampering over and climbing to his shoulder. "I suppose we all are."

**Yep, not much fluff here... just an introduction to a mouse.**  
**But there will be fluff next chapter, you can be sure of it (I hope)!**

**I'm not too proud of this chapter... which is why it took so long. Did it take long? I can't tell... well, I'm sorry if it did!**

**WELL that's all for now. Think about Ayleth and her mouseyness while I go hunt for some plotbunnies *brandishes axe* ahahaha... to be continued.  
**

**Please review!  
**


	7. Let's Add some Dragons to the Mix

**OKAY, IT MIGHT SEEM A BIT LIKE IT BY NOW, BUT I'M SERIOUS WHEN I SAY NO SLASH**

**Disclaimer : Don't own anything you recognize. Yet, by some miracle, I do own Ayleth... don't worry, she may be boring for now, but she does something later ;)**  
**Warning : Set after season four, Reveal fic, Terribly written spells, Aithusaaaaa (and Kilgharrah), Catboy!Merlin, King Arthur Pratdragon, the Knights of Camelot, GWAINE, and a whole lot of MAGIC~  
If anything is out of character, then I'm really sorry!**

**Okay, get ready for THE DRAGUUUUUNZ TAN TAN TAAAAN. Oh and some more Merlin being treated like a cat. A looooot of ear scratching lol I got ambushed by the plotbunnies!  
**

**EDIT : I just realized that Aithusa was a girl o_o excuse me while I change the mistakes I now have...  
**

When Gwaine woke up, he expected to have full control of all of his limbs.

Unfortunately, his left arm was splayed out next to him and restrained by something he had yet to see. Gwaine grunted softly and tried to pry his arm out of the grip, but the vice tightened, and something warm and squishy pressed itself into his wrist.

"They're like children," he heard Leon say fondly, if not a little exasperatedly.

There was a soft thud, and then Merlin answered, sounding a little wistful. "I suppose we all are."

Gwaine chose that moment to yawn loudly, pulling himself into a half seated position. He could hear footsteps coming close to him, and he opened his eyes to see Merlin; at least, it looked like Merlin, because this Merlin had cat ears and a tail, as well as slitted pupils in the center of his blue eyes. Merlin beamed at him for no reason at all, because that's how Merlin was.

"Good morning Gwaine!" he exclaimed jubilantly.

Gwaine stretched with another groan, still not able to move his left arm. "Morning, Merlin. Nice ears you've got there."

Merlin flushed, seeming a little embarrassed. "Ah, well, yeah. I'm still hoping it's temporary, or I can find something-" He was cut off as Gwaine brought his hand up and started scratching between his ears, much like Percival had the night before. Merlin sighed in contentment and felt his eyelids flutter shut. He snapped his eyes open when Gwaine giggled, blushing furiously and pulling away, staring wide-eyed at Gwaine.

"Don't do that!" he exclaimed, completely humiliated.

Gwaine was still laughing. "You didn't seem to mind."

Merlin huffed, still a remarkable red, and turned away.

"Aw, do you want a string to play with?"

Merlin slowly turned to face him, flustered confusion marring his features. He scooted away from the knight, squatting down and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Aw, did I make the itty-bitty wittle kitten sad?" Gwaine crooned.

The young warlock made an extremely perturbed noise and pouted, trying to forget his embarrassing actions from the day before. Stupid cat hormones... could they be called hormones? Stupid cat emotions...

"Oh, Merlin, don't... no, Merlin... don't pout Merlin, cats don't do that."

Merlin rested his chin on his arms and stared off into the forest, pointedly ignoring his friend.

Leon had been watching the entire exchange, trying not to laugh. It was ridiculous how attached they had all become to Arthur's manservant, and how they still were even if he was a sorcerer... warlock, whatever. The knight smiled fondly as he saw Merlin pout.

So very ridiculous.

But no one was doing anything to change it.

"Come on Merlin," Gwaine said, continuing to pester him. "I didn't mean anything by it... come here, please."

Merlin continued to stare off into the forest, smiling. He could vaguely hear Gwaine's moaning, but he was actually talking with Ayleth, who was climbing onto his head.

_Your friend there is ridiculous_, she declared.

Merlin laughed. _Yes, he is. _

"Merlin, did you know that there was a mouse on your head?"

_I think he's talking to you, Merlin._

_Oh?_ Merlin spun around to face Gwaine. "Sorry, what?"

"There's a mouse. On your head."

Merlin blinked. "Yes, I know."

Gwaine frowned, bemused. "Aren't you going to chase it?"

Merlin blinked again. "No..."

Gwaine shrugged. "Okay." When Merlin turned around again to face the trees, he had unknowingly shifted slightly closer to Gwaine, who had barely thought before acting; grabbing Merlin's head and dragging him over, ignoring his surprised yelp. He then proceeded to scratch behind Merlin's ears again. It was not fair that Percival got to scratch his ears without complaint; besides, Merlin obviously liked him so much more. He stroked the soft fur covering the twitching ears, ignoring Merlin's blushing and half-hearted complaints as he was pulled onto Gwaine's lap. The mouse on his head hopped off, climbing back onto Merlin's chest.

"Gwaine," Merlin ground out, trying to ignore the contentment being dragged through his veins and concentrating on his embarrassment. "Please let me go."

"No chance, mate. Even the Princess couldn't get you out of this one."

At those words, Merlin began fighting Gwaine's strong grip, but the scratching was making him feel relaxed, sapping his strength. "Gwaaaaaaaaaine let me go!" he groaned. He started flailing his arms and legs, slapping his tail against his friend's leg.

Gwaine remained unmoved and hummed softly. Merlin sighed. He had one more defense to resort to.

"Arthur, Gwaine's attaching me!" he called. Arthur immediately snapped up, releasing Gwaine's arm with a look of disgust before focusing on his manservant.

"Gwaine, are you molesting my manservant?" Arthur drawled lazily, not picking his head up from the ground.

"Go back to sleep, Princess."

Arthur spared a final glance at Merlin, who was staring back hopefully. And then the King turned over, going back to sleep.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried. The blond didn't even stir. Merlin sighed. He was too relaxed to rescue himself, and he was pretty sure Leon wouldn't see anything was wrong.

"See, Merlin?" Gwaine murmured. "Arthur doesn't care; you should just stay with me..."

"Gwaine, let me go." Just then, Gwaine located that nice little spot behind the cat's ears that rendered it completely defenseless. Merlin started purring subconsciously, rubbing his head into Gwaine's hand, eyes shut. Oh yes. He could get used to this.

Ayleth started giggling, causing Merlin to open one eye halfway and stare at her._ Do you realize what you're doing?_ she questioned mirthfully.

Merlin closed his eye and let himself melt into relaxation, right in that state between wakefulness and sleep. _Yep_.

Then another voice intervened in his head, much louder than the mouse's soft one. _Young warlock, what do you think you are doing?_

Merlin shot upright, pushing Gwaine away when the knight whined and tried to get his cat back. If he squinted slightly, he could see through the darkness that fell beneath the trees, and he caught a very nice view of... a laughing Kilgharrah. He watched as the dragon sank back into the shadows, going back to wherever he came from.

Oh no.

He would never let him hear the end of this.

* * *

"Arthur, Arthur wake up," Merlin insisted, shaking the King's shoulder a little harder when he did nothing but swat him away.

"No, Merlin... g'way."

Merlin sighed. "Don't you want to know what happened to the dragon?"

Arthur pondered the idea, before opening his eyes and sitting up. "Fine. What happened to the dragon?"

Merlin grinned. "Well, you know how Balinor was a Dragonlord, and he was my father?" There seemed to be a rather important point to this if Merlin hadn't even the time to be sad about his father.

"Yes, Merlin, get on with it."

Merlin's eyes glinted. "The gift of the Dragonlord is passed from father to son."

Arthur clearly did not understand. "So what happened to the dragon?"

Merlin frowned at him exasperatedly. "Arthur!"

"What?"

"I'm a Dragonlord!"

"Oh." Then he caught himself. "_What?_"

"Yes, Arthur, I'm the last Dragonlord now. The gift was passed down from Balinor to me. Now, anyways, you know how you hit Kilgharrah with your sword that day?"

"... Merlin-"

"Let me finish. When you got knocked out, I spoke to Kilgharrah and ordered him to never harm the people of Camelot again."

Arthur blinked, still waiting for the end of the story. "What, that's it? Didn't he fight back, or something?"

"Arthur, dragons must obey to me. I'm a Dragonlord. My soul and Kilgharrah's are brothers."

Arthur looked completely befuddled for a second. "So... I never did kill that dragon?"

Merlin pursed his lips. "_Kilgharrah_."

The King blinked. "What?"

"He's got a name, Arthur. You can't just call him 'the dragon'. How would you like it if he just called you 'that human'?"

"Merlin, why are you so intent on telling me all of this?"

"Because _Kilgharrah_," Merlin said, stressing the name, "is in the forest."

* * *

Leon and Arthur had gone around the knights, shaking them awake. Elyan, it turns out, had been watching the whole thing like a tournament, from when Gwaine woke up to the conversation about the dragon.

Merlin got very confused when Arthur gave the order to start packing.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

"I'm gathering our supplies, Merlin, so that we can go back to Camelot."

Merlin panicked. "What? We can't go back to Camelot!"

Arthur glared at him. "Why not, _Mer_lin?"

"Because I'm still a _cat_, and Kilgharrah might be able to help with that!"

"Merlin, we can't go meet the dragon. Kilgharrah, whatever."

"What, because you tried to kill him? He forgives you, Arthur; he was in a fit of rage, and you were protecting your people, it's completely understandable."

"Merlin..."

"Don't you want to meet him?"

"No, Merlin, I don't. He killed hundreds of my people."

"And you killed all of his," Merlin blurted before he could stop himself. Arthur spun around to scowl disapprovingly at him. "No, Arthur, I didn't mean-"

"It's quite clear whom you're siding with, Merlin. Call me if you change your mind, and maybe I'll-"

Merlin had had enough. He looked up at the sky and let out a roar in the dragon language."_O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!_"

All the knights turned around as soon as Merlin began, too panicked to do anything as he chanted into the sky. As soon as he stopped, Arthur exploded.

"Merlin, what did you-"

"Shush," Merlin said, raising a finger, not taking his eyes off the blue sky.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur warned, but he faltered to a stop as a great flapping noise made itself known, blowing wind into their faces. He stared up, seeing the dragon that had attacked his people, and felt the cold hand of rage grip his heart. And then he saw a smaller, white figure, the size of a large hound, drop to the ground with a thud, instantly making its way to Merlin, squawking.

Arthur felt inclined to draw his sword when the white dragon bounded up to his manservant, who was grinning, even as the small dragon pushed him over with its weight, licking his face excitedly.

Kilgharrah dropped much more loudly, the earth shaking slightly beneath him. He inclined his head respectfully at Merlin, who smiled, not able to move under the other dragon; and then he turned to Arthur, who stumbled away slightly from the magnificent creature as it again inclined its scaly head.

"It is an honour to finally meet you, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur couldn't say anything, merely spluttering a little before glancing over at his manservant, who was still on the ground, trying to push off the affectionate dragon.

"Aithusa! Aithusa, please get off! Yes, I missed you too. Now get off!" he laughed, rubbing Aithusa's head when she didn't move. Aithusa had noticed Merlin's new features, and had tasted them all, except for his eyes, thankfully. A dragon's tongue was a lot like that of a cat; it was rough and dry, so Merlin was not covered in slobber. When Merlin stopped laughing long enough to struggle out from beneath the dragon, it looked up at him with puppy eyes, wondering why he didn't want to play. Merlin chuckled and bent down to pat her head, completely unprepared for the moment Aithusa gripped one of his ears in her claws, dragging him back to the floor. Merlin huffed. He was tired of everyone running him to the ground to play with his ears. With Aithusa, it was fine; she was a dragon, and she was still young. But Gwaine...

"Hey, Kilgharrah," Merlin called, his voice slightly muffled from having his face shoved into the dirt. "Could you help me?"

Kilgharrah laughed; a throaty, powerful sound, making a few of the knights flinch. "The little one has missed you, Merlin. I would not think it wise to disturb her." Even as he spoke, Aithusa sat down possessively on Merlin's back, effectively immobilizing him.

"Where's Ayleth?" Leon wondered aloud, not quite knowing why he remembered her.

Arthur frowned. "Who's Ayleth?"

"Mouse," Leon replied simply.

"It's got a name?" Gwaine exclaimed. Elyan rolled his eyes and Percival had an I-don't-know-what's-going-on-but-I'll-go-with-it smile plastered to his face.

Merlin suddenly gasped, and everyone looked over. "Aithusa!" he chided, trying to pry her jaws open.

Kilgharrah sighed. "Little one, you must not eat Merlin's friends," he berated. Aithusa whimpered pathetically, but spat out the poor mouse all the same.

_Are you alright?_ Merlin said, projecting his thoughts to the furry little ball in concern.

_Yes, yes I'm fine... Nearly eaten by a dragon! No one will believe me..._

_Oh, they might, _Kilgharrah said, amicably joining the conversation. _I've done it before. _

Merlin looked over in horror. _Why would you say that?_

_Young warlock, is there a reason for why I am here? _Kilgharrah demanded, cutting straight to the point.

_Ah, right. Well, you see..._ And thus Merlin began reciting the tale of the unfortunate hunting trip, not even glancing at the gaping knights and King.

On the physical side of the conversation, Arthur and the knights were speaking quietly to each other, trying to figure out why the dragon and Dragonlord had gone suddenly silent.

"Are they... talking to each other?" Elyan half asked, half suggested.

"Well, Merlin could understand that mouse," Leon said.

"He can speak... mouse?" Arthur puffed out, still trying to come to terms with the fact that Merlin was a cat. A magical cat. Who was now also a Dragonlord that could speak mouse, or who knows what else.

"I think he can also speak dragon," Gwaine drawled unnecessarily.

"Wasn't Kilgharrah supposed to be the last dragon?" Percival mused aloud, earning him looks from everyone except for Gwaine, who was staring at the dragons like he'd only just realized they were there.

"I don't know, maybe Kilgharrah got pregnant... Gwaine where are you going?" Arthur demanded as the knight tried to tiptoe off.

"I think they're calling me," he said uncertainly, not taking his eyes off the dragons.

"Have you been drinking?" Elyan asked innocently.

Gwaine laughed. "I always am, but I am not drunk at this very moment."

"It's sinful to lie, Gwaine."

"I'm serious! Can't you lot hear that?" he insisted, cupping a hand around his ear for emphasis.

"Gwaine, I can't hear-" Arthur began.

"Hold on, Sire, I think I can hear it too," Leon said, surprising everyone, except for Gwaine, who was just happy that he wasn't alone. "It's like... humming."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "'Humming'. Right. Do you hear it?" he asked, gesturing to Elyan and Percival.

Percival paused for a moment, and then nodded. Elyan frowned as he heard it. "It's... magic, isn't it?"

Arthur continued to gawk at them all. "I still can't hear anything," he stated. He'd spoken too soon. Not a second later, he heard the strange, melodic hum of the air as it was charged with power. It was oddly comforting; a low, ancient sound, as if the trees were singing a lullaby to the earth, pushing the sound past their roots.

Arthur had never really come to terms with how common magic was, but it wasn't just a daily occurrence; magic was constant. He could feel it; in the air, in the ground, within every living creature.

And he was only just realizing how tied to the magical world his friend was.

"Where's it coming from?" Leon asked, looking around.

"It's coming from Kilgharrah and... Merlin," Elyan replied, spotting them and frowning.

Kilgharrah was resting the tip of his snout on Merlin's forehead, and the area where they touched glowed in soft golden light. Both their eyes were closed, but there was no pain or concentration visible on their faces; just peaceful serenity. They were completely still; even Merlin's tail and ears had been calmed. Aithusa and Ayleth watched on silently, soothed by the humming that had been generated. There were small ripples of energy licking their faces, crackling around the air. The magic was still visible with the morning sun glaring above.

Arthur moved his hand silently to his sword belt, but Gwaine grasped his wrist, shaking his head.

The warriors watched the strange display, golden light reflected in their eyes. The humming did seem to be beckoning to them, but they refrained from getting any closer, wary of the raw power emanating from the immobile pair. They were also quite a bit frightened of the dragon, not that they would ever admit that.

After a while that felt like an eternity, the humming slowly died down, but it never left completely; it had already been there, since it was the hum of the magic in the earth. Kilgharrah pulled his snout from Merlin's head, and Merlin looked up at him questioningly. The Great Dragon nodded, striding back over to the still-shocked knights.

"It is done," Kilgharrah declared, sitting down.

"What exact is 'it'?" Arthur asked impatiently, still not in complete approval of the obvious display of magic.

"I have determined the length of Merlin's... problem," the old dragon sniggered.

Merlin huffed indignantly.

"The spell," Kilgharrah continued, "Is permanent."

Merlin's face fell and a few of the knights gasped.

"But," he said, raising a claw for emphasis, "I am confident that the young warlock can find a way to... change things."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, disregarding his fear and anger for a second as he stepped forward imploringly.

Kilgharrah smiled, and began flapping his webbed wings, lifting himself into the air. "Goodbye, young warlock," he called, soaring away, ignoring the startled cries of the King. And then he was gone.

"Hm. Well, Aithusa, you'd best follow him," Merlin said, giving the young dragon a little push. Aithusa squawked twice, clearly not content with leaving her friend. "Go, Aithusa."

Aithusa nuzzled her head into Merlin's, and then she followed her brethren into the sky.

Merlin continued to stare wistfully up at the sky for a moment, and then Arthur stepped forwards and clapped a hand on his shoulder, startling him.

"Merlin, what did he mean, and _why_ was there a second dragon? Wasn't Kilgharrah supposed to be the last?"

"Oh, right," Merlin said awkwardly, fidgeting. "Well, when we went to find that dragon's egg..."

"Merlin, why," Arthur groaned, rubbing a hand over his face.

Merlin glared at him. "I'm the last Dragonlord, Arthur. It was my duty."

"So... you killed Borden?"

Merlin's tail bristled as he recalled the man who wanted the egg simply for money and power. "The tower fell. It wasn't me."

"Well," Gwaine said, striding over and throwing an arm around Merlin's shoulders, "I still want to know what the big dragon meant."

Merlin pouted. "His name is Kilgharrah, Gwaine."

"So," the knight went on, ignoring his friend's indignation. "You're a cat forever, then?"

The warlock ducked as Gwaine tried to reach up and scratch his ears. "Not necessarily. As he said, I may be able to change the spell a little..."

"Yes, and that's all great and all, but _how?_" Arthur spat impatiently.

Gwaine frowned and pulled Merlin a little closer. "Don't be so rude to Merlin, Princess. I don't think he likes it."

"What, and he likes you?"

"Of course he does!"

The other three knights, who had been watching silently until then, noticed Merlin's plight. "Come here, Merlin," Percival cooed, dropping to a crouch and patting the ground. "Meeeeerlin..."

Merlin's ears perked at the sound, and he ducked under Gwaine's arm to go over to Percival, who grinned and scratched his ears.

"Hey!" Gwaine exclaimed. "Give him back!"

Elyan chuckled. "I think he likes Percival more than you, Gwaine," he laughed, seeing Merlin rub his head happily against the large man's hand.

Gwaine gasped. "That is outrageous! Merlin, come back here."

Percival smiled condescendingly and continued to rub Merlin's head, ruffling his dark hair. "It's alright, Gwaine, not everyone has to like you."

Gwaine fumed. "Percival, you're corrupting _Arthur's_ manservant."

Arthur grinned. "Please, leave me out of this. Come on, Leon, Elyan. Let's go ready the horses."

Leon shrugged and complied. Elyan sat down and watched the show. "I think I'll stay here, Sire," he declared.

"Suit yourself." They walked off, not bothering to look back at the knights' antics.

Gwaine was having nothing of this. He tried cooing and clicking and patting the ground, but Merlin wouldn't come to him. God, he'd do anything to rub off that smug look on Percival's face...

"Hey, Merlin, remember that time when I saved your life?" Gwaine suggested, looking for a reaction. He got none; Percival was still rubbing Merlin's head.

"Don't bother, Gwaine, it's pretty clear he likes me more," Percival said smugly, stroking Merlin's ears for emphasis.

Merlin was completely lost to them, sitting on the ground with his tail swishing and his eyes closed. There was nothing better in the world.

_Merlin, isn't there something you should do? _Ayleth asked quietly, suddenly appearing at his side.

_Why should I? It's nice to be pampered. _

Ayleth made a strange laughing sound. _You're not being pampered, you're being_ _fought over. Aren't your duties owed to Arthur alone?_

_Hm, these aren't my duties_, Merlin hummed.

Just then, Arthur came back. "Gwaine, I need your help with the horses."

"Not now, Sire," was the knight's uncharacteristically snappy reply.

Arthur blinked. "Excuse me?"

The usually happily-drunk man didn't even look up. "Percival, Merlin likes _me_ more. You don't even talk to him!"

"You wouldn't know; how much time do _you_ really spend with him, anyway?"

Arthur's jaw dropped. That attitude... maybe from Gwaine, but _not_ from Percival. "Percival!"

Percival inclined his head politely. "Yes, Sire?"

"Give me back my manservant," Arthur said, noticing him sitting on the ground, humming contentedly.

Percival smiled and obediently complied, giving Merlin's head a final pat before guiding him over to the King.

"Come on, Merlin, you blathering idiot," he muttered, grabbing the scruff of his manservant's neck. The cat in him immediately went immobile, completely submissive to wherever Arthur dragged him. Arthur smiled. Maybe a cat-Merlin wasn't so bad.

When he was almost out of earshot, he turned around to face the two knights once more.

"Besides, it's _obvious_ Merlin likes _me_ the_ most._"

Both knights spluttered as Arthur walked off, laughing.

**Yeah, well, I really didn't like the chapter I uploaded yesterday... so I wrote this up to make up for it :3 (it's easily more than twice as long XD sorry)**  
**I did say there would be fluff XD**

**The idea of the fight between Percival and Gwaine belongs to xXMistressMadHatterXx. I just played around with it, much like earlier ;) Thank you for letting me steeeeeal it from your lovely review!**

**Is this a cliffhanger? Not really... nothing's really happening. But what did Kilgharrah mean? *legasp* too lazy to explain c: Tooooooo be continuuuuuued! I luff you all, thank you so much! I definitely would have quit this fic early on if no one was reading it XD so please, pat yourselves on the back, this is all thanks to you c:  
**

**Please review!  
**


	8. Off to Pick Some Flowers

**AHAHAHAHA, I TORTURE SOME OF YOU BY SAYING NO SLASH**

**Disclaimer : I only own Ayleth and the dude who made Merlin a cat. *sob* I reaaaaally am sad about not owning Merlin... but that's what fanart and fanfiction are for!**  
**Warning : Set after season four, Reveal fic, Terribly written spells, Cliffhangers to annoy the heck out of you, Aithusaaaaa (and Kilgharrah), Catboy!Merlin, King Arthur Pratdragon, the Knights of Camelot, GWAINE, and a whole lot of MAGIC~**  
**I'm sorry about any OOCness that may bother you!**

**Warning there is a bit of a cliffhanger at the end of this :D because I was bored lol you have my permission to hate me!**

They had prepared all the horses, and were ready to head back to Camelot.

There was only a small problem.

Merlin was still a cat, and they didn't know how to hide that fact. Granted, they hadn't really thought about it up until then, but feeding horses gave you a lot of time to yourself.

Merlin looked around, and jogged up to Arthur when he located him. "Arthur."

Arthur turned around. "Yes, Merlin?"

"How are we going to hide... this?" he asked tentatively, raising and lowering his arms with a flourish, motioning to himself.

Percival walked over, bringing a hand pensively to his chin. Gwaine immediately dropped whatever was in his hands and sidled closer, glaring at the other knight expectantly.

Percival moved his hands towards Merlin's throat, showing him his palms in a calming matter when Merlin flinched. He slowly undid Merlin's red neckerchief, exposing his pale neck. The cat shivered at the sudden chill on his skin. Percival hesitated a few times, looking from Merlin to the frayed scarf a few times. And then he raised it up to Merlin's head, wrapping it there like a strange hat, tying it and covering his ears. Merlin frowned. He could still feel his ears twitching beneath the makeshift hat; this wasn't going to work.

"What about his tail?" Elyan said, appearing next to them.

Gwaine decided that this was his time to shine. He grabbed Merlin's fluffy black tail... and it instantly slithered out of his grasp. He tried again, yet it still flowed out past his fingertips.

"Merlin," he chided.

The boy in question blinked. "What?"

"Please, stop moving your tail."

Merlin frowned, glancing back at his tail. It stilled beneath his gaze. Gwaine huffed out a breath and shot his hand out to grab it once more... and once more it twitched away. Gwaine growled and finally got his hands around Merlin's tail, ignoring Merlin's wince when he tightened his fingers.

"_Ow_, Gwaine," Merlin forced out through his teeth.

"Sorry Merlin," the knight said, but he didn't even look up, too concentrated on the unruly limb. When he was finally sure that it would succumb to his will, he slowly guided it to the end of Merlin's shirt, and promptly shoved it up, trying to force it past Merlin's belt. Merlin yelped when his innocent tail was contorted into a painful knot in his lower back. He leapt forward, out of Gwaine's painful hands.

"Ow! _Gwaine! _My tail does _not_ bend that way! _Ow!_" Merlin shrieked angrily, hopping about and holding his tail against himself protectively. The neckerchief had flown off at some point, not that it had done much good. You could still see the twitching beneath the thin layer of fabric, and there was a strange empty space where his enormous ears would usually be.

Gwaine had the decency to look sheepish as he raised his hands in a placating manner. Merlin glared at him in fury. Gwaine was almost sure he would slap him, but Merlin just turned away sharply, nursing his tail.

"Gwaine," Elyan chided, shaking his head at his friend. "Don't hurt Merlin."

"That wasn't very nice," Percival added, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't laughing a bit. Arthur shook his head and took off after Merlin; not really to see if he was okay, but to make sure that he wasn't about to commit murder.

Merlin was sitting on the ground, grumbling to himself and trying to smooth his tail down. When Arthur dropped a hand on his shoulder, the fur on his tail bristled, effectively invalidating his efforts to smooth it down.

"Try not to kill Gwaine, will you?"

"He could have been gentler," came a muttered reply.

Arthur laughed. "Well, we don't have a way to hide your... ailment, now."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so it's an ailment now?" He became quiet then, stroking his tail. "Prat," he added, as an afterthought.

"Idiot," Arthur said innately.

Merlin allowed himself a smile. He sobered quickly. "How are we going to tell Gwen?"

Arthur stared at him for a moment. Thought of his wife had been pushed back by matters at hand. "I'm thinking you should give her those flowers, Merlin."

He frowned. "Flowers?"

The King rolled his eyes, sighing. "You really are incompetent, Merlin." He stood up without another word, making his way back to his horse. "Oh, and Merlin?" he added, not looking back. "Go pick those flowers."

Merlin's eyes widened and he shot to his feet when recollection hit him. "Yes, Sire!" he called, already disappearing into the tree line. How could he forget that Arthur wanted him to get Gwen flowers? He had to do everything to help them, since their relationship had already nearly shattered, and it was still a little fragile. If he had to dive into the unsafe woods to get some purple flowers for their sake, then he would defeat every enemy before him.

* * *

Merlin had been trudging through the soil for around ten minutes when he heard it. It was soft, and he almost missed it, much like when Ayleth spoke to him.

Speaking of which... _Ayleth, are you there?_ he thought, as softly as he could, not knowing if the other presence could take part in their telepathic conversation or not.

_I'm here, Merlin,_ she said, emerging from his pocket.

_Did you hear that?_

_Hear what?_

_It was sort of like... crying_, Merlin decided, not sure about what he had heard.

He heard it again. It was indeed crying; heartbreaking wails that carried through his consciousness, leaving him feeling cold empty. He looked around furtively, trying to place it, but to no avail.

_Where is it coming from?_ Ayleth asked nervously. The sound was unsettling.

Merlin closed his eyes, cocking his head and swiveling his ears, listening with his mind for anything. He reopened his eyes in confusion, not having found anything.

_Found anything?_

_Hold on..._. Merlin closed his eyes again, searching for that warm place within him were his magic could be accessed. When he reopened his eyes, they were golden. "_Ábeþecian dréorignes._"

As his irises faded back to blue, a ripple went through the air, searching within each tree and beneath each rock. They waited for a few seconds in silence, occasionally glancing around at strange sounds.

Merlin let his eyelids slide shut yet again and listened for the sound. When the wail made itself heard, more desperate sounding than the last; his eyes flew open and he took a step in the direction it would be. _It's this way._

_Is this wise, Merlin? Shouldn't we just go get the flowers?_

_Why, are you scared?_ Merlin teased._ We can look for flowers along the way. _

Ayleth huffed. Had she been human, Merlin could imagine her crossing her arms. _Alright_.

The warlock grinned and set off to find the source of the great sorrow.

* * *

Ayleth had noticed a small patch of flowers next to a tree. As much as Merlin wanted to go on, since he could _feel_ just how close they were (as well as the increased amount of magic in the air), but he knew that his duty was to help Arthur first.

Merlin picked a good bunch of the flowers and held them awkwardly in his hand. They were nice flowers, almost like roses, but they had no thorns along their stems, and were a deep vibrant purple. Merlin was pretty sure roses didn't come in that colour. Either way, Merlin had nowhere to put them, so he ended up carrying them in one arm, trying not to crush them as he and Ayleth went off to find whoever was sad.

_Do you think these are enough?_ Ayleth asked, eying the bouquet.

_Maybe... Tell me if you see any others._ It would help if they looked different, Merlin added, not wanting too many of the same flower.

They were trying to avoid the subject that was taking up most of the space within their minds; the sad creature had a lot of magic, and its sadness spread out for kilometres, so Arthur and the knights probably felt it too; they just wouldn't know what they were feeling. It was also rather unsettling to think about.

Merlin froze as the wailing suddenly got louder. They hadn't moved, so...

_Merlin! _Ayleth shrieked. He instantly turned around, to come face to face with their assailant. Only... there was nothing there. He whirled around, but ended up making a full circle when he came across nothing.

_What is it?_ he asked, still not knowing what had scared his friend.

_It's... it's here, Merlin. It's here._

_Yep, I know that,_ Merlin murmured, still spinning around, bur more slowly as to not miss anything.

_No, Merlin, I mean... it's _here_, as in, right next to us. _

Merlin turned again to frown at her. _How do you know?_

_Can't you feel it? _the mouse asked frantically, glancing around.

_Feel what?_

_Oh, well then you obviously can't feel it... _

Merlin raised an eyebrow. He could feel a lot of different things at once, and simply wasn't sure which Ayleth was scared of. He could feel her fear, slowly but surely drowning out her other thoughts; he could feel the intense magic flowing around them, causing the magic inside of him to stir; and he could feel an unspeakable sadness, one that could bring a man to his knees if it were all directed at him at once. As it was, the strong feeling was spread out across the forest, diluting it a little. If he concentrated hard enough, he could feel a presence... but it was so faint, it was barely there. Well, it was actually an enormously powerful presence, but it was masking itself, and was simply so grand that it was hard to sense.

_What exactly do you feel, Ayleth?_

She stared at him with wide eyes. He felt a pang of sadness flow through his mind from hers. _I feel... a predator looming above me... like I did... when my parents died._

Merlin suddenly regretted asking. He crouched down and took Ayleth in his hand protectively. _I won't let anything happen to you_, he vowed. The tiny mouse trembled. _Besides, I don't think it's quite here exactly; I feel it a little farther off._ That was a lie. Merlin could feel the presence alarmingly close, but he was trying to get Ayleth to calm down. He was trying hard not to panic for her sake.

That didn't stop him from thinking up the words of a protective spell.

There was suddenly a snapping sound coming from the right, and Merlin spun around violently. His frayed nerves caused him to be guided by his instincts and he stuck his hand out offensively, the magic already tickling his fingertips.

He stayed that way for a while, shielding Ayleth with his body and waiting with narrowed eyes.

There were a few rustling sounds erupting from all around them, making it impossible to locate the source.

_Where is it?_ Merlin muttered nervously, still looking around spasmodically, following his twitching ears.

_Merlin, I don't like this... _Ayleth whispered, trembling in his hand._ We should go back._...

The lamenting reignited at her words, stronger than before, causing a few stray tears to prick at Merlin's eyes.

There was a sudden thump from behind them that silenced the wails. Merlin felt the presence once more; it was here. He slowly turned around to face it, hand still outstretched.

It stepped out towards him, crystalline tears dripping from its large eyes. It was panting slightly, as if it had been running for a long time. Merlin blinked in shock at its long snout, taking a small step back as it approached. He could feel a nervous purr wanting to escape his throat, but he didn't let it out. He gazed with wide eyes at the incredibly sad creature in front of him, noticing a few patches of raw skin on its sides where the white hide had been ripped away.

It didn't seem to think of him as a threat as it moved closer, limping slightly. Merlin didn't move as it rested its large head on his shoulder. He could feel the massive amount of magic emanating from it, the power enhanced by the raw feelings gushing from its thoughts.

Merlin allowed it to cry onto his shoulder, holding the flowers limply in one hand and Ayleth in the other, waiting for the grief ridden animal to calm down.

**Woo, not too much fluff here XD kudos if you can guess what the _thing_ is :)**  
**I would have uploaded this earlier, but my sister stole the computer _right_ as I was having an epiphanic (which is totally a word) moment. **

**Again, I'm still stealing ideas from xXMistressMadHatterXx (idea stolen : covering Merlin's ears with his neckerchief and shoving his tail up his shirt.) I just mutated it a little bit c:**

**Yes, this was meant to be a cliffhanger. I actually meant to do it this time. lol please don't hate me. **  
**I was going to just say what it was and start the cliff there... but where's the fun in that? XD**

**Please review (and please don't hate me lol) !**


	9. The Unicorn's Lament

***GASP* NO SLASH? I DIDN'T KNOW.**

**Disclaimer : I only own all the furry little things. I do not own Merlin's characters; I'm just playing with them, I swear.**  
**Warning : Set after season four, Reveal fic, Terribly written spells, Cliffhangers to annoy the heck out of you, Aithusaaaaa (and Kilgharrah), Catboy!Merlin, King Arthur Pratdragon, the Knights of Camelot, GWAINE, and a whole lot of MAGIC~**  
**I apologize for anything that seems out of character :3**

**Warning; kind of violencey in the middle there... feel the wrath of the unicorn.** **By the way, thanks to all of you who tried guessing, all your ideas were great lol, but only one of you got it right ;) congratulations to xXMistressMadHatterXx (I seem to be mentioning you every chapter ಠ_ಠ) UNICORNS OMG YES!**

The unicorn, as it was indeed a unicorn, cried itself dry on Merlin's shoulder, soaking his jacket and his shirt underneath.

Merlin had absolutely no idea why it was sad, since its thoughts were so chaotic; childhood memories and idle days melded into a jumble of frenzied thoughts.

When he thought it had calmed down for the most part and he wasn't crying tears of empathy, he glanced over at Ayleth for reassurance, and projected a few thoughts to the majestic beast on his shoulder. _Are you alright?_

The unicorn whimpered, but managed a coherent thought._ My sides hurt…._ It had an impossibly melodic voice, singing its way into Merlin's head. If Merlin was completely honest, he would say that it sounded a little like Lancelot used to. Merlin had to make a conscious effort not to break down into tears at the simple thought.

He glanced over at the unicorn's wounds, trying not to wince at the torn flesh that marred the sparkling white. One patch by its foreleg was still bleeding steadily. _May I help you?_ Merlin asked tentatively, still not sure of how emotionally unstable the unicorn was.

_Yes, thank you_. It raised its head from Merlin's shoulder as he bent down to soothe the skin. With a flash of his eyes and a muttered spell, the worst of it healed. He left the smaller scrapes to heal on their own. He sighed and sagged slightly against the white flank before him, tired from the exertion of healing spells. The unicorn snorted, and the pain induced tension left its body.

_Thank you_, it murmured.

Merlin breathed deeply for a few more seconds, leaning against the creature. _What's your name?_

_I am Fethryn. Who are you?_

_I'm Merlin, I'm King Arthur of Camelot's manservant…._

_You are Emrys._ Fethryn knelt on his forelegs before him in a strange horse-like bow. _Thank you, Emrys._

Merlin sighed. He was used to people-and non-people-recognizing him as Emrys as soon as they met him. _Please, call me Merlin. _

_As you wish, Emrys. Merlin it is. _

Merlin hesitated, not thinking a unicorn would be so compliant. He pulled out Ayleth, suddenly remembering she way there. _This is-_

_I'm Ayleth,_ she said. _It's an honour to meet you. _

_Erm, right, well… we were wondering_…. Merlin didn't know how to ask the unicorn what was wrong. He was scared of causing him more grief, and he didn't want to feel his sorrow again.

_What's wrong?_ Ayleth asked gently, cutting straight to the point.

Fethryn rose from his position, unknowingly towering above Merlin. _I prefer not to say_. The usually melodic tone was biting, icy.

_Please?_ Merlin pleaded. _We want to help you. _

He snorted again, a little more sadly, but nodded to Merlin. _As you wish, Merlin. There have been… attacks, in my domain._ Merlin noticed the beautiful voice was quavering.

_What kinds of attacks? _he prodded.

The augmenting sadness quickly turned to barely controlled anger. _There are hunters in the forest. Greedy hunters of worth_. Bounty hunters, Merlin thought. _They have been destroying the forest, setting it aflame. I could not stop them; they attacked me. _He hesitated, voice trembling. _They... they attacked the animals. I'd sworn to protect them. They're all gone… I couldn't save them… I…._

_Shh, it's okay, it's okay_, Merlin soothed, feeling another breakdown coming on. _There was nothing you could have done. Bounty hunters are... merciless, cruel people_. He felt a dagger of ice stab his heart. Freya; that's where his hate of bounty hunters had been born.

_Why are you sad, Merlin?_ Fethryn asked, feeling his emotions and nudging his face with his nose.

He smiled sadly. _We've both lost to the bounty hunters, Fethryn. I think it's time to fight back._ Especially since he could use his magic without fear.

Ayleth gasped. _Merlin! We have to give the flowers to Arthur, he'll be asking about you_….

_It won't take long_, Merlin assured her. He turned to the horned creature. _Which way?_

Fethryn sent him a rush of emotions before answering; relief, sorrow, anticipation, and fury at the bounty hunters. _Thank you, Merlin._ He knelt, beckoning for Merlin to get on.

Merlin slid on a little awkwardly, knowing how painful riding a horse without a saddle was for too long. Strangely, Fethryn was very comfortable, and glided through the trees as smoothly as if he had wings. They were going astonishingly fast; Merlin's tail was swept behind him and his ears were flattened. He held Ayleth tightly against his chest, not wanting her to fly away. He gripped Fethryn's mane with his other hand.

When Fethryn slowed to a trot next to a burnt tree, Merlin saw only a glimpse of the damage. Not a single tree was left unscathed and he could smell smoke. There were a few roasted carcasses littering here and there. Fethryn whinnied sadly and tried to turn around at the sight. Merlin shushed him gently and incited him to go on.

The quickly saddened unicorn pushed forwards, towards the smoke.

* * *

The fire was a lot bigger than anyone had anticipated. It wasn't necessarily a big forest fire, as far as forest fires went, but it would quickly escalate if they did nothing about it.

Merlin stopped the unicorn and hopped off, stepping up to the fire. Ayleth leaped away from him, shying away from the flames.

_Merlin, what are you doing?_ she wondered nervously.

_We have to stop the fire_. He raised his arms, the flames licking his palms. "_Æwielm_," he whispered. A small spot next to a charred tree spluttered, spitting up foam. And then it erupted in a fountain, dousing the area around it. A few other spots on the ground started spitting water, and the fire was quickly extinguished. Merlin beamed in the spray, stretching his arms above his head, feeling the cool water on his skin.

"Well, well, well," said an oily, unpleasant voice from behind him. He, Ayleth, and Fethryn whirled around, only to face the greasy, unshaven faces of three dirty bounty hunters.

"I'd say a sorcerer would be worth a lot," another sneered, pulling out a small dagger. "Especially one like _that_."

Merlin stepped forwards, pushing the two animals behind him. _Let me handle this_.

"Come on, little cat," the third spoke up. He was thinner than the other two, with a pale beard and hungry eyes. He stepped towards Merlin, rubbing his thumb against his forefinger and making strange chirping noises. It wasn't like when Percival did it; Merlin felt absolutely no inclination to go to him. If anything, he wanted to go further away, but he forced himself to stand his ground. Bounty hunters were bad people; he wanted to be rid of them. Merlin raised his hand menacingly.

"Leave," he snapped clearly.

It didn't have the effect he was hoping for. The man with the knife laughed, and the oily-voiced one brought out a net. "Ooh, we're so _scared_ of the little kitty."

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "Leave," he repeated.

They continued to laugh. "Or what? You'll do one of your silly magic tricks, cover us with water?"

Merlin's eyes flash gold, and the speaker, the thinner man, flew backwards into a tree. He crumpled to the ground.

The other two stared at him. "You shouldn't have done that, little _cat_," the man with the knife said dangerously, stepping forwards.

The warlock did not move. "I warned you," he said softly. He raised his arms towards the other two. He could feel the magic stirring inside him, begging to be let out….

_Let me do this Merlin_, Fethryn said, nudging him out of the way. The magic within Merlin died down in surprise, but he stepped aside all the same, feeling the fury rising in the unicorn.

The bounty hunters laughed. "That's it, then? You're hiding behind your unicorn? Come on, let's get them," the one with the net said, preparing to throw it above their heads. The one with the dagger leaped forwards… and flew back mid-jump. He screamed. He started writhing on the floor, clawing at his head, hard enough to draw blood. He didn't stop screaming, letting out expletives that melted into nonsensical spluttering and… he went silent, foam dripping from his open mouth, hands falling limply to the sides of his head. He was dead.

_What did you do?_ Merlin asked, stuck halfway between utterly horrified and curious.

_I showed him the pain of the earth. I helped him understand what he was truly doing._

Merlin gazed at the stricken creature. _Are you sure that's what he deserved, Fethryn?_

_Yes, Merlin. I think he got what he deserved_. There was a cold knife of steel within his words, slicing through Merlin's thoughts. There was so much raw emotion that Merlin felt his earlier tears returning.

_That makes you just as bad as them,_ Ayleth said coldly, clearly not approving.

Fethryn rounded on her. What are you trying to say to me, mouse?

Merlin took advantage of the distraction to put a much gentler end to the last bounty hunter. "_Geswefian slæp_," he said softly. The large man's eyes rolled up in his head, and he collapsed next to his friend. Merlin sighed. He didn't like hurting people… even if he hadn't necessarily caused him any pain.

Ayleth looked over. _What did you do?_

_I put him to sleep. _

_Merlin,_ Fethryn said, clearly disapproving, _he will wake up and kill more people. Is that really what you-_

_Forever_, Merlin specified.

Fethryn snorted angrily. _He does not deserve such an easy end. _

_Fethryn. Please calm down; they're all dead. You don't have to think about them anymore. Let's find some survivors. _

The unicorn nearly melted back into its earlier lament before controlling himself. _There aren't any, Merlin. _

Merlin smiled. The unicorn was still drowning in guilt, but he could feel the many frightened presences around them. There were many survivors. _I beg to differ. _

Fethryn sighed, exasperated. _Merlin-_

_Come on_, the cat replied, settling himself on his back. _I'll show you._

* * *

On the way back to the camp on Fethryn's back, Merlin had located and rescued five more animals; a small black rabbit, two little blue birds, a raccoon, and a tiny grey owl. There had also been an innocent fawn, but Merlin had convinced it not to follow, since Arthur and his men were on a hunt after all. He allowed the others to follow, as long as they didn't get to any trouble.

_Where are we going, Merlin?_ the small owl, whom Merlin had named Tinnig, asked from his perch on the cat's shoulder.

_We're heading back to Arthur and the knights. It's not very far. _

Fethryn had allowed the two birds, Mala and Enzo, to rest on his head as long as they stayed clear of his eyelids. They sat there happily, amazed by the unicorn's white horn. _Are they nice?_ Mala chirped.

_They're not going to eat us, are they?_ the raccoon, Leda, asked nervously from where she sat behind him on Fethryn's back.

Merlin allowed himself a chuckle. That was all the group had asked so far; 'where were they going', 'were Arthur and the knights nice', and 'would they eat them'. _No, they wouldn't. Besides, I wouldn't let them_.

He felt a flash of fear from Peter, the small rabbit, who was in his lap. _They won't hurt you, Peter,_ he assured him.

Peter gazed up at him. _How can you be so sure?_

_Well, to be completely honest, you're a little too small to be a proper meal to them… so there's really no point, _Ayleth said from her perch on Merlin's other shoulder.

Peter's ears flattened. _Hey!_

_It's not an insult, Peter,_ Merlin said, shooting an amused glare (if there was such a thing) at the mouse.

_I'll protect you, Peter,_ Tinnig stated boldly, having become quick friends with the rabbit.

Peter hummed skeptically, leaning back against Merlin, who laughed. It was ridiculous how quickly he'd made friends in the small time he'd been a cat. Maybe he'd be talking to plants later, and seeing just how alive the world truly was.

Going hunting would be so much worse for him now….

* * *

When Merlin the cat came back on the back of a unicorn with two birds on its head, a raccoon behind him, a rabbit in his lap, a mouse on one shoulder, and an owl on the other, it's needless to say that everyone stared at him.

"Well," Gwaine said, striding over and planting himself beside the unicorn, "It appears that Merlin here has become Snow White."

Merlin frowned bemusedly. "I've become what?"

"Gwaine, stop blabbering… Merlin where have you been?" Arthur demanded, stepping beside the knight. "And where are the flowers I sent you for? Is that a unicorn? _What_ are you doing?"

Merlin stared. _Ayleth? _he asked tentatively.

_Nope_.

_Tinnig?_

_Sorry, Merlin. _

_Peter?_

_Flowers?_

_Mala, Enzo, Leda... any of you? _He received similar responses from each.

He sighed. "Erm, Arthur, well, you see…."

"_Mer_lin!"

"It wasn't my fault! There were bounty hunters, and there was a fire, and…."

_Merlin_, Fethryn interjected calmly, _you forgot about me_.

Merlin paused mid-speech, causing Arthur to be slightly concerned. _Have you got them?_ he asked hopefully, almost scared of the answer.

_We shall see. _

Merlin frowned. _What does that- _He was interrupted once more as Fethryn dipped his horned head to the ground, spilling off Mala and Enzo, and nearly causing all the animals linked to Merlin to fall when the warlock slipped. _Fethryn!_

The unicorn said nothing, proceeding to touch his glowing white horn to the ground. When he again lifted his head, causing everyone on board to lurch back, there was a cluster of purple flowers sitting proudly upon the ground. There were a few slightly different flowers scattered among them, just as Merlin had wanted.

When everyone's attention was taken by the flowers, Merlin swung a leg over. _Okay. Everyone off. This unicorn is unstable._ Fethryn snorted as everyone got off.

Merlin grinned at Arthur as he stared at the bouquet on the ground, slightly horrified.

"Come on, Arthur, they're just flowers. I promise they won't kill you."

"Merlin," Arthur said seriously, slinging an arm around his shoulder and guiding him away from the others. "That unicorn just made those flowers appear with magic. Tell me what is wrong with that sentence."

"There's nothing wrong with it, I don't think. And 'that unicorn' has a name."

"Oh, Merlin, stop naming everything you come across!"

"I didn't name him!"

"Oh, it's a him?" Arthur sounded genuinely surprised for a moment.

"Yes, and his name is Fethryn, and he helped me get rid of some bounty hunters who were killing the forest…."

"Whoa. Merlin. No. You did not kill any bounty hunters. You're… you're _Merlin_. I mean, I suppose you aren't as weak as you seem, but-"

"Arthur," Merlin said, something dangerous flashing in his eyes. "I really don't think you know what you're talking about."

"Merlin," Arthur scoffed, "You can't even lift a sword without impaling yourself."

Merlin sighed exasperatedly. "_How_ can you be so thick?" It wasn't even meant to be insulting. Merlin really wanted to know; it made no sense to him whatsoever how oblivious the Pendragon family could be.

Arthur frowned, though he didn't seem particularly angry. "_Mer_lin!"

"Oh, so you don't believe me?" Merlin got up and trotted over to Arthur's horse, where the King had left his scabbard. He unsheathed the sword a little awkwardly, but familiarized himself as best he could with it as he went back to Arthur and handed him the sword. "Then fight me."

"Merlin, I'm not fighting you."

"Arthur, you have to understand-"

"Merlin, I know you probably used… magic," the King said, wary of the word. "You don't have to demonstrate."

"But how do you think I did it?" Merlin insisted.

"Merlin-"

"Arthur, if you don't get used to what I can do with magic now, we'll have to go through all this later."

"Stop interrupting, Merlin-"

"No, Arthur, I won't stop. Not until you accept it; I know you haven't." He leaned forwards to meet his King's eyes. "When I saw you, in Camelot, when I'd first arrived, I meant what I said."

Arthur remembered that day. "_I could take you apart with one blow_," he'd said. "_I could take you apart with less than that_," had come the unusual reply.

"I have accepted it," Arthur stated indignantly.

Merlin raised an eyebrow skeptically, doing a great impression of Gaius. "Then say it."

"Say what?"

"If you say that I have magic, then I'll believe you."

Arthur scoffed. "Merlin, you have magic."

Merlin rolled his eyes, clearly not impressed. His ears twitched in an annoyed manner. "No, Arthur, I want you to mean it."

Arthur's smile faded, and he hesitated. What? Why was he hesitating? He'd accepted the fact fully, hadn't he? "You have… you…." He stopped. He gazed into his friend's blue eyes, noticing for the first time the occasional soft flashes of gold. But… this was Merlin; silly, clumsy idiot Merlin. And yet… this _was_ Merlin. How could he think otherwise? _This_ was Merlin, who'd stayed with him through things he wasn't even supposed to survive; this was Merlin, his friend. And as he gazed into his friend's earnest eyes, he came to realize something. "You have magic." There was very little emotion in the simple words; no judging anger, no betrayed sorrow… simply understanding.

Merlin beamed, giddy with relief. "Yes, I do."

Arthur stared with wide eyes as Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and a thousand tiny blue lights swept past them in the breeze.

**WHOO. I JUST FLOOFEY CREATURES-BOMBED YOU.**  
**Hope you don't mind X3**

**Again, I am stealing minor lines from xXMistressMadHatterXx (the Snow White reference [thank you!])... I will stop saying that eventually. Maybe. Not.**

**lol, I'm not good with intense scenes... I hope I did well asdfgh.**  
**Sorry about the weird little scenette at the end there... it was a plotbunny c: IT WANTED TO BE THERE. I AM MERELY A MESSENGER.**

**Please review!**


	10. Meeting the Furries

**I'M STILL GONNA SAY IT, GUYS. JUST TO BOTHER YOU SLASHY FANGIRLS; NO SLASH**

**Disclaimer : I only own the Floofs. And the unicorn. I swear I'll put Merlin and his friends back in the box when I'm done. **  
**Warning : Set after season four, Reveal fic, A band of Floofs, UNICORNS, Terribly written spells, Cliffhangers to annoy the heck out of you, Aithusaaaaa (and Kilgharrah), Catboy!Merlin, King Arthur Pratdragon, the Knights of Camelot, GWAINE, and a whole lot of MAGIC~**  
**I'm really sorry if anything seems out of character!**

**Well, this is basically a filler chapter. Sooooo much dialogue... Stuff will happen later. Now everyone gets to get acquainted with the Floofs! Yay!  
You have no idea how much I want to name this chapter Meeting the Floofs.  
**

When Arthur had got over the preliminary shock of seeing Merlin use magic so openly (and so _easily_) he surprised the young warlock by asking him to show him something else.

"What do you want to see?" Merlin asked, shrugging.

Arthur paused for a moment. As much as he dealt with the subject, he knew very little about magic. "Move that rock over there," he finally decided, pointing towards a small egg-sized stone a few metres away.

Merlin frowned, a little disappointed. "That's it? I don't even need a spell for that..."

Arthur sighed dramatically. "Fine, then, make _that_ rock," he said, pointing at a much larger one, "explode into dust, and make the fragments swirl up into the air and create an image of Guinevere's face." He meant it as a joke, and was fully unprepared for the moment Merlin began chanting in the Ancient language, eyes flashing gold.

"_H__eall þegn formolsnian_," he said softly. The boulder silently melted into thick dust, suspended in the air. Merlin waved his hand at it. "_Fægerre þéodcwén_." The fragments of rock swirled up into the air, forming a large circle. The rock crumbs were packed thickly in the darker areas, and thinly in the lighter areas, to create a striking image of Gwen's smiling face. Arthur gaped at it.

"That's... but... Merlin, I was joking."

The cat grinned lopsidedly. "But it _was_ more interesting than making a little pebble simply _move_."

Arthur narrowed his eyes in speculation. "Alright then, Merlin, let's try something a little harder."

Merlin smiled and allowed the dust to fall back to the earth.

"Get rid of your cat parts."

"What? _No!_" Gwaine screamed, running over. "Arthur, you can't do that! I mean... Merlin, tell him why."

Merlin stared at the pair bemusedly. "Arthur, it's a permanent spell. I can't really get rid of it that easily."

"What did Kilgharrah mean by that, anyway? _Can_ you fix it?"

Merlin huffed. "It's nice to see how much faith you have in me. Well, no, I can't get rid of it entirely. But I _can_ bend it and submit it to my will, so I won't have to be a cat all the time."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Arthur asked, as Gwaine sat down next to his friend.

The cat in Merlin caused him to scoot away from the knight. "Because I still don't know how."

"That's okay, Merlin," Gwaine said, slyly swinging an arm across Merlin's shoulders. The warlock tensed. "We can just keep you as a cat; I'm sure no one will mind. Besides, there are some lovely ladies at the tavern I know who just _love_ cats. They would adore you, and me by association. It's a great idea. And you could maybe do a few little tricks, make them go all starry-eyed. And then we could-"

"Erm, that's alright, Gwaine," Merlin mumbled.

"We can't just waltz back into Camelot with Merlin like _this_," Arthur ranted, "The city would panic."

Merlin pouted. "I'm not _that_ ugly."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, Merlin. Can you figure something out before we get there?"

"How far are we?"

"Half a day's ride on a horse."

He nodded, cat ears flickering in anticipation. "There's something I can do, but I don't want to do it just now; it's a little difficult, and it doesn't last very long." He could get excited over the fact that he was discussing magic with _Arthur, _of all people, later.

"What's going on?" Elyan asked curiously, striding over.

"Merlin's going to... What's wrong with the unicorn?" Arthur said, staring at it from over Elyan's shoulder.

The unicorn was snorting and walking around in shaky circles, shying away from the knights. Every few seconds, he would let out a very un-unicorn-like whine.

Elyan glanced back and sighed. "I don't know. Merlin?"

Merlin frowned. "He's... saying you're... impure...?"

Elyan spluttered and turned around to face the proud beast. "What's that about being impure?"

Fethryn tottered nervously on his hooves. _Merlin, these impurities are swarming me..._

Merlin rolled his eyes. _I'm not helping you with that._

The unicorn snorted. _Merlin! _

"Um, yeah," Merlin said, turning back to face Elyan. "Fethryn doesn't like you."

Elyan sighed and walked off. "Well, then I don't like _him_."

Leon chuckled as he heard the juvenile reply.

Gwaine pushed himself up and walked up to the dazzling creature, looking into its long face.

"Gwaine," Merlin called, suppressing a laugh, "He says you should leave him; you smell bad."

Gwaine glared at the unicorn, insulted. It merely gazed back. Gwaine was about to speak, when two birds landed in his hair, surprising him and wiping the expression off his face.

"I guess Mala and Enzo like you," Merlin said helpfully.

Gwaine frowned. "Hello, Mala and Enzo." The birds tittered happily. Gwaine stumbled away with a grin on his face and two birds in his hair.

Leda remained on Fethryn's back, still wary of the burly knights. Elyan came back over; ignoring the way the unicorn stepped away. "Merlin, what's this one called?"

Merlin glanced up. "That's Leda."

Leda, receiving a nod from Merlin, hopped off Fethryn's back and bowed in greeting to Elyan, shocking the knight.

Merlin snickered and looked back at Arthur. He was not prepared to see the black rabbit climbing up the King's face. Merlin spluttered.

"What's this one's name?" Arthur asked half-heartedly, deciding it best to get acquainted with the animals, as the other knights were doing.

"That's Peter." Peter slipped slightly and pawed at Arthur's hair.

"Could you tell Peter to get aaaaagh," he tried to say as Peter used his bottom lip as a climbing step, "To get off?"

Merlin smiled, though Arthur couldn't see over the wall of black fur in his face. "I don't want to ruin his fun, Arthur, he's almost at the top!" Sure enough, as he said it, Peter climbed to the top of Arthur's blond head, sitting purposefully with his front paws on Arthur's eyebrows, ears straight up in the air. Arthur sighed.

"The look suits you, Arthur," Gwaine drawled, walking past with two little blue birds nesting in his hair.

Merlin blinked, feeling something missing. "Where's Ayleth?"

"I found her," Leon said, inclining his head respectfully to the rabbit-hatted King and sitting down. He had Ayleth in the palm of his hand, raising her up so she could see.

So, Merlin speculated; Mala and Enzo were having fun in Gwaine's hair, Leda was following Elyan respectfully, Peter was claiming Arthur's head as his own, and Ayleth had quickly made friends with Leon. Fethryn, being the pure unicorn that he was, dared not approach a single knight. But where were Percival and Tinnig?

He saw Percival out of the corner of his eye, and stared at him. He was calmly approaching Fethryn, yet the unicorn didn't seem the least bit bothered.

Gwaine followed Merlin's gaze and saw Percival, rubbing Fethryn's neck. And Fethryn seemed to like it. He spluttered. "What? Why does the unicorn like Percival more than me?"

Merlin grinned, ignoring him. That left only Tinnig. _Tinnig? _Merlin called.

_Oh, sorry, coming!_ the owl called back, flapping up from where he had been perched on one of the horse's faces. He landed on Merlin's shoulder.

"Well, that's everyone, then," he stated.

"Wait, Merlin, stop." Arthur stood up to face him, looking strangely intimidating with a rabbit sprawled across his brow. He gently plucked Tinnig from Merlin's shoulder, letting the owl perch on his finger.

Merlin frowned. "What?"

"You can't have one of the little animals, Merlin," Arthur stated, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

The warlock frowned in bemusement. "Why not?"

Gwaine caught on quickly. "Mate, you can't have one of the cute little animals, because you are one."

Merlin stared. His ear twitched twice before he seemed to understand. He turned slightly pink, looking flustered. "That's not fair; _I_ saved them!"

"Merlin, didn't your mother ever teach you not to bring home stray animals?"

"You don't seem to have a problem with it," the cat answered, gesturing to Peter. "Give me back Tinnig."

"Is that his name? Hello, Tinnig," the King said, smiling slyly at the little owl. The bird seemed delighted at the use of its name and hooted happily.

"Tinnig!" Merlin exclaimed. _You're betraying me_, he stated half-heartedly.

The owl twisted its minuscule head and stared at him. _Am I?_

Merlin sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. The knights regarded him oddly, not having heard the silent conversation. "Well, it's not fair that I have to be alone now."

A few of the knights snickered, but Gwaine stepped forwards. "_Well_, you could-"

"No, Gwaine," Merlin interrupted, not looking up.

Percival let out a guffaw, earning a glare from the other knight.

"Alright, _Mer_lin, if you're done being a little _girl_, we should head off," said the unmistakably arrogant voice of the King.

Merlin sighed, standing up. "Yes, Sire."

He hauled himself onto his horse, instantly feeling its thoughts. _Oh, the little human is back... he looks like a cat. Huh._

Merlin smiled in bemusement. _Yes, I do, because I got a spell put on me._

The horse whinnied in alarm. _He speaks!_

_So do you_, Merlin replied, grinning, guiding the startled equestrian to the others.

_Hey! Guys! The human on my back speaks!_

_They all speak,_ _Dear,_ Percival's mare said gently, as if speaking to a child.

_No, I mean he speaks and he can understand us!_ Merlin couldn't help but chuckle in amusement at the amazement in his horse's voice.

Leon's proud horse snorted and looked him up and down. _I don't believe you._

Merlin's horse twisted its head awkwardly, trying to see him. It ended up trying to bend its neck straight back to see him upside-down. It didn't really work. _Say something, please? _the horse asked timidly.

Merlin gave a lopsided grin. _Hello_.

All the horses reeled in shock, turning to stare at the warlock. _He's a cat,_ a few of them whispered. The others were still too amazed that he could talk.

Arthur had been trying to control his usually obedient horse so it would move, but it did nothing; it simply stared dumbly at his manservant. "Merlin, what have you done to the horses?"

Merlin smiled sheepishly. _You'd best start obeying your riders_, he warned quietly. "Nothing, Sire." As soon as he'd said it, the horses resumed moving naturally, trotting in an orderly cluster into the trees. Arthur stared at him suspiciously. Merlin grinned back.

And they set off, back to Camelot; four knights and their King with various small animals clinging to them, a strange little cat-warlock-manservant on a horse beside the King, and a graceful unicorn following behind.

* * *

A few hours later, they stopped to rest, at Merlin's prompting, in a small clearing from where they could see the tips of Camelot's towers.

"I should hide my ears and tail now," the warlock said easily.

"Right," Arthur said uncertainly, getting off his horse. Merlin stumbled off his own with a little less grace. "What exactly are you going to do?"

"I can create a veil that will hide my ears and tail, and make myself a couple of human ears. It won't last too long, though, so we should hurry."

"With... _magic?_"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Yes, Arthur, with _magic_."

Arthur grimaced. "Do what you must, then." He turned away and sat down. As much as he was aware of Merlin's powers and that he had to accept magic, he wasn't quite used to the blatantly obvious use of it.

Merlin looked a little crestfallen as he realized what was going through the King's mind, but he straightened and prepared his magic inside him all the same. He closed his eyes, trying to think of the right words. When again he opened his eyes, they were golden. "_E__fenstálian __mín __scíngedwola... eormencynn_," he uttered clearly. He closed his eyes as he felt the magic pulsing through and around him, concentrating on his ears and tail. He soon felt a strange coldness spread out from where they had been, and then nothing. His regular large human ears sprouted from behind his temples. He opened his eyes, back to their regular blue, and felt his ears experimentally. They were definitely there. He felt almost back to normal... there was no more strange twitching. But he could still hear the animals as they whispered to each other in awe. Merlin felt behind him. He grinned at the absence of a tail. It had worked.

He glanced up at Gwaine, who had walked up to him. Gwaine reached out a hand and rubbed at his hair, ruffling it all over the place.

"No ears..." he mused.

Merlin grinned. "Nope, but it won't last long, so we should go."

He was about to step towards his horse, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. It was Percival. "Merlin, what about your eyes?"

"What about my eyes?" he asked nervously, frowning.

Gwaine glanced at his face and snickered. "You've got slanted pupils, mate."

Merlin winced. "Oh, well, yeah... Eyes are a little complicated to work with, so I'd rather leave them as they are. At least I can see better this way..."

"Whatever you say, Merlin. Now can we go?" Arthur asked exasperatedly, if not in relief, from where he sat proudly upon his horse.

Merlin rolled his eyes and climbed back on his still-excited horse.

And four knights, the King, and his manservant trotted back to Camelot. It was almost normal; only the slanted pupils, the many animals following, and the thoughts of magic spoke otherwise.

**Next chapter : CAMELOOOOOOT!**  
**And the Floofs shall remain for a while, if you don't mind :3**

**The idea of impurity bothering Fethryn was stolen from xXMistressMadHatterXx. Yes, I am aware that I've said the same thing maaaany times. But the ideas keep BOMBING me, so. (though I don't mind o3o)**

**WHOO magic :D OMG I can't wait to write about Camelot and Gwen and... and... YEAH.**

**Please review!  
**


	11. I Need a Hat

**LALALA NOOO SLASH c:**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything you recognize. The Floofs and the unicorn are mine. That's... that's it.**  
**Warning : Set after season four, Reveal fic  
May Contain : A band of Floofs, UNICORNS, Terribly written spells, Cliffhangers to annoy the heck out of you, Aithusaaaaa (and Kilgharrah), Catboy!Merlin, King Arthur Pratdragon, the Knights of Camelot, GWAINE, and a whole lot of MAGIC~**  
**I apologize in advance for any out of characterness (which is totally a word, by the way.)**

**Warning; this chapter contains Gaius, and a bit of Gwen. Finally out of the forest! ENJOY~**

Queen Guinevere stood on the steps of the castle of Camelot, awaiting her King and husband, and his companions.

She wore a deep purple dress, looking regal as ever. She was not yet completely used to royalty, and stood a little awkwardly, yet her chest was swelled with pride. She had managed to become _Queen_, and remain with the man she loved at the same time.

She let out a breath she had unknowingly held when she saw the six men that meant more than anything else in the world to her galloping into the square. She hitched up her skirts and floated down the stairs. No one seemed to be hurt, thankfully.

"Arthur, you're back!" she exclaimed joyfully, throwing her arms around his neck. It was nice to be able to embrace him without hiding as soon as someone passed by.

Arthur grinned, holding his arms around his wife's waist. "Hello, Guinevere."

It was then that she noticed all the animals trailing behind, and a unicorn of all things, which Merlin was calming down, as it seemed jittery. Even as she watched, Merlin looked into its large eyes, and an unheard agreement went through them. The unicorn relaxed, gazing up at her through its eyelashes.

"Is that... is that a unicorn?" she asked incredulously, pushing past Arthur.

Arthur sighed in amusement as Gwen started stroking the unicorn's snout. "_Mer_lin here attracted some friends," Arthur stated.

Gwen frowned in confusion at him. "Merlin? How did you get a unicorn?"

Merlin paled ever so slightly, but hid it behind a beam. "Animals like me," he offered as an explanation.

Gwen narrowed her eyes a bit further, gazing into his face. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

Merlin felt the blood drain out of his face a little more, but continued to smile, averting his eyes. "Oh, you know... I was going to have Gaius check them out, because... um... Sire," he said hastily, bowing to Arthur before racing up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

The Queen turned to Arthur. "Arthur, what's going on?"

She could see through the smile plastered on his face. He knew that she could; she always did. That never stopped him from trying, though. "Nothing, Gwen, nothing at all."

She gave him a face that told him exactly how skeptical she was, but she didn't press the issue. _You'll tell me when you're ready_, her eyes said.

* * *

Merlin was running through the halls, spinning out of servants' ways and darting through corridor after corridor. His mind was a mantra of _got to find Gaius, got to find Gaius, got to find Gaius_...

He nearly ran past the old wooden door as he rushed, and took a few steps back, barely pausing to knock, and throwing the door open. He ran straight up to Gaius, who was thankfully not holding anything that would have broken had he dropped it in surprise.

"Gaius, I-" he stopped when he felt the twitching at the top of the head. _No no nonono, it's too late... Get away from Gaius, get away from Gaius...  
_

"Merlin, what are you...?" Gaius left the question hanging as he watched his ward find a spare shirt and throw it over his head, holding it as if to protect him from the rain.

"Never mind, Gaius!" Merlin said, voice raising to an alarmed squeak as he felt his tail sprout behind him, waving through the air. _No.._..

"Merlin," Gaius said, eyebrow raised in warning.

But Merlin was having none of it, proceeding backwards to the door. "No, I'm sorry Gaius, I really have to-"

Gaius tried to grab his ward as he tried to escape, but only succeeded in gripping the shirt on his head. It slipped off. Merlin froze.

"Merlin..." the old physician whispered in shock. He got over his shock a second later, pulling the warlock away from the door. He heard hurried footsteps coming down the hall. He gazed at his ward, wisely saving his questions for later, and threw the shirt back over his head, effectively hiding his ears. His _ears_. His _cat_ ears. Gaius would definitely have a long talk with him later.

"Merlin," Arthur exclaimed in the doorway, pausing when he saw Gaius with his dreaded eyebrow raised. He started backing out of the door, trying to escape the physician's stare, but Gaius beckoned him inside. Arthur glanced at Merlin, who shrugged back, pointing minutely at the cloth spread over his hair.

"Sire, I think it would be best if you stayed. Please, take a seat." Arthur sat down compliantly on the bench next to Merlin, fearing the old man's wrath.

"Now," Gaius continued, "I would like very much if one of you boys told me what on earth is going on!" he said slowly, clearly, embedding each word into their minds.

The two young men glanced at each other. Arthur looked like he wanted to speak, but had no words. Merlin turned back his mentor, removing the shirt from his head, searching the old man's face for a reaction.

Even as they watched, Gaius' eyes widened, and he leaned forwards to get a better view.

"Merlin, what did you...?" The physician stopped, staring in shock at the sleek black tail poking out innocently from the bottom of Merlin's tunic.

"Um, there was a sorcerer, in the woods, and..."

"Merlin saved my life," Arthur interjected, daring Merlin to say otherwise, "By stopping an enemy sorcerer, taking the enchantment meant for me."

"Oh, so Merlin stopped a sorcerer? How did you do that, Merlin?" Gaius asked slowly, glaring at Merlin as he anticipated the answer.

Merlin flushed. "Well, I... erm..."

"He used magic," Arthur stated quietly, surprising both other occupants of the room with his unhesitant words.

Gaius waited a bit to see if the King was serious. When Arthur stared at him, nothing but honesty showing through his eyes, he turned back to Merlin, swatting his ward in the back of his head.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Merlin sagged a little, but his eyes never left the physician's face. "Gaius, I don't regret my decision. Arthur's not mad at me, and..." He paused, ears flickering towards the King. He faced his master. "You're not mad, are you?"

Arthur shook his head. "I'm not mad."

Merlin grinned and looked back at Gaius. "See?"

The old man considered their words for a second. "Are you sure he's ready?"

Arthur smirked. "Gaius, I am still in the room."

Gaius ignored him, focusing on his ward. Merlin nodded at him determinedly with wide eyes.

"Alright," Gaius sighed, melting into a chair in front of them. "Tell me everything."

And so they began their tale, from when they began the hunt to where they were at that point. So far, Gaius had said nothing.

Merlin stared worriedly at his mentor. He always had something helpful to say. "Gaius?"

Gaius sighed, clapping a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "My boy, there is nothing I can do for you. I believe what the Great Dragon said was true; this is a permanent spell."

"Yes," Arthur interjected, annoyed, "Everyone keeps saying that, but they keep saying that Merlin would be able to do something about that. Now, how can he do that if it's _permanent?_"

Merlin glared at his King. "They mean that I can alter the spell, but not remove it completely."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You're _really_ not being helpful, _Mer_lin! I mean _how_ are you going to do that?"

Merlin huffed, ears flickering in annoyance. "I don't know yet."

Arthur smirked. "And there we are. Gaius?"

The old physician pursed his lips. "I'm afraid this is something Merlin must discover on his own. I do not have the means to help you. Yet, this doesn't seem to be so bad. You can speak to animals, yes? Use that to your advantage."

Arthur snickered. "Yes, Merlin, use your band of _furries_ to protect the kingdom."

Merlin, oblivious to Arthur's mocking, looked pensive. "I could do that, you know. I mean, I know they're all willing to help."

"They can't help _us_, Merlin," Arthur scoffed.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "You remember Fethryn?"

"Who's Fethryn?" Gaius asked.

Merlin seemed to just notice he was in the room. "He's, er, he's a unicorn I... found..."

Gaius looked like he was trying hard not to giggle. "Oh yes, Sire, I believe _Merlin's unicorn _will be a great help."

Merlin glared at his mentor. "Gaius?"

The old man smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, my boy. But, Arthur, unicorns are very powerful creatures. You remember what happened when you killed one."

Arthur suppressed a shudder at the thought of his people, dying, because of him.

"I believe the unicorn, Fethryn, will be a great ally."

"Well, maybe, but all of Merlin's _other_ little pets can do little to help us," Arthur stated.

Gaius turned to Merlin once more. "Others?"

Merlin blushed. "Erm, yes. Well, Arthur, I can call mightier beasts if you so wish. What would you like, a griffin? Perhaps another few dragons, then? Wyverns? A phoenix? What about-"

Arthur regarded him seriously. "Yes."

Merlin stopped. "You... what? Arthur, I was only joking..."

"You told me I need to understand just how powerful you are. Well, here's a chance to show me."

Merlin just stared in shock.

Just then, Gwaine burst through the door. "Hey, what are you doing in here?"

"We're discussing how many _friends_ Merlin should bring."

Gwaine frowned. Gaius looked between everyone questioningly. "Merlin... how many people did you tell?"

"Um... they all know?"

Gaius sighed. "What have you done, Merlin?"

Merlin smiled sheepishly and faced his King. "I can call Gilli, and a few Druid clans, if you'd allow me..."

Arthur frowned. "Gilli?"

"You know, Gilli. At the Decennial Tournament?"

Arthur stared blankly.

"He nearly defeated your father?"

Arthur frowned in utter confusion. "How could he help?"

Merlin chuckled. "You saw him, Arthur. There's no way he could have won all those fights by himself."

"_You_ helped him?"

Merlin glared at him. "No, Arthur. In fact, I stopped him at the end. Thing is, he's really good with battle magic by now, from what he's told me. He's been practising."

Arthur was stunned. "He used _magic?_" he squeaked. Merlin flinched at the loud noise, but continued on, ignoring him.

"I can also call Alator, and maybe Iseldir, the Druid. Who knows, I might even be able to contact Anhora."

Gwaine chuckled. "You've been busy, I see."

"Well, I have to be, if I want to protect _that_," he said, motioning vaguely to the King.

"Hey!" Arthur protested. "I am your King, and you will treat me as such."

"Yes, of _course_, Sire. I think you're tired. Let's get you to bed, _Sire_," Merlin said gently, aiding a spluttering Arthur out of the room.

"_Mer_lin, what are you-Merlin!" Gwaine and Gaius chuckled as they watched the odd pair saunter out the door.

Merlin ran back in a few seconds later, tripping over his own feet and kissing the floor.

"Anything you need, Merlin?" Gaius asked, watching his ward in amusement.

Merlin bounced to his feet. "I need a hat. Do you have a hat?" He proceeded to run up to his room, and, by the sounds he made, messed everything up in his search. He poked his head back out when he found nothing. "Do you have a hat?" he repeated frantically, searching the room with his eyes as he spoke. When he saw something, he zoned in on it, skittering closer and pouncing on the wad of red cloth when he was close enough. He stopped. "Gaius, what is this?"

Gaius looked up. "It is not a hat, my boy."

Merlin paused, turning the cloth around in his hands, trying to figure out which side was up. He eventually gave up, putting it down gingerly.

"Gaius, do you even own a hat?" Gwaine asked from where he was lounging on the bench.

The old physician pursed his lips. "I don't believe so, no."

Merlin raised his head from where he had shoved it into a cupboard, flustered. "You don't?"

"Hey, Merlin," Arthur said, shrugging. "What about that hat you were supposed to wear as the proper servant's attire?"

Merlin stiffened. "I was poisoned that day, Arthur. It's bad luck."

Arthur spread out his hands, grinning. "It's still a hat."

Merlin groaned and sat down where he stood in frustration. He couldn't leave the room for fear of being seen, and Gaius didn't own a hat. He had tried to flatten his ears against his head so they melted into his hair, but they simply twitched back up after a second. And there was his tail to think about too...

Merlin stood up, sighing. He nimbly untied his neckerchief, wrapping it carefully around his head, willing his ears to be still. When it was secure on his head, he reached for his tail.

"We already tried that, Merlin," Gwaine stated helpfully.

The cat huffed. "Yes, and you caused me _great_ pain, Gwaine. Hold on... just... _there_," he said, succeeding in hiding his tail under his jacket. It wasn't very comfortable, but it wasn't painful either. It was better than anything else before they got something better.

"Alright," Arthur stated, clapping his hands together for attention. "I'll go fetch Guinevere."

**WHOO what will Gwen do?**  
**Well, that was Gaius the Physician. Coming up next, Queen Guinevere!**

**... Wow... this chapter... actually... I don't think I stole anything from xXMistressMadHatterXx at _all_ this time... wow. I did not think I could manage that. Don't worry, I'll steal from you next chappie, but for now, this is all my insanity with my own crappy ideas. I think. **

**OKEY. That was fun. Have fun imagining Gwen's many reactions! (I already have an idea... lol... stolen from xXMistressMadHatterXx, yes. Sorry lol)**

**Please review!**


	12. Merlin Looks Great in a Skirt

**YEAH, NO SLASH... EVER LOL :D**

**Disclaimer : I only own the Floofs and the Keeper of the Forest and Fethryn. I unfortunately do not own Merlin. If I did, *sigh* if I did, then David Tennant and Matt Smith and SO MANY other people would guest star. More than once.**  
**Warning : Set after season four, Reveal fic  
May Contain : A band of Floofs, UNICORNS, Terribly written spells, Cliffhangers to annoy the heck out of you, Aithusaaaaa (and Kilgharrah), Catboy!Merlin, King Arthur Pratdragon, the Knights of Camelot, GWAINE, and a whole lot of MAGIC~**  
**I'm still really sorry if anything seems out of character! No one's able to quite attain the peak of perfection, after all ^^**  
**Thank you xXMistressMadHatterXx for letting me steal so many ideas from your reviews XD I'm going to say this at the beginning, now. It's become a permanent fixture.**

**Gwen is told, magic ensues! Sorry if this is becoming something of a crackfic, I've been constantly listening to the huge Owl City playlist on YouTube as I write... lol**

Merlin spluttered as Arthur went to get his wife. His makeshift hat fell off as soon as his ears twitched with nervousness, and he pulled his tail back out when it started hurting. He wanted to tell her, of course he did, but... he had no idea how to tell her. He could just outright throw a goblet at her without touching it, or he could explain first and _then_ show her his ears, or he could just walk up to her, as a cat, and explain then... He didn't know what to do. Would she hate him?

"Mate, Gwen's coming. You might not want to just stand in the middle looking worried," Gwaine suggested helpfully.

Merlin snapped back to attention. "Right yes. I... I still need a hat..."

No one spoke as he looked around furtively, looking for something to hide himself with. He couldn't find anything.

"Merlin, I may not know much about magic, but... can't you just, you know, use that spell again?" Gwaine asked, waving a hand around for emphasis.

Merlin turned to him, shaking his head. His ears twitched as he spoke, getting more frantic with each moment. "It doesn't work like that; spells like that don't last very long unless you have a source of power somewhere; a source of magic that is not your own, to help sustain that which you already have. And, since I've already used that spell today, and it's worn off, there's very little chance that it would work again, and-"

"Okay, okay," the knight said, holding up his hands to cut off the next bout of rambling. "I get it." In all honesty, he was more confused than before, but there was nothing he could do about that. There were more pressing matters to deal with.

One of which being the fact that Lady Guinevere had just walked through the door.

Merlin froze, eyes wide, back facing the door. He dared not move for fear of attracting the attention of the Queen.

Gwen gave a start when she saw Merlin. More importantly, she saw that Merlin had a tail. A long, smooth black tail, swishing merrily through the air. Her attention was brought to his head when she saw something triangular twitch. Peering at the top of her friend's head, she saw two black cat ears poking through his hair, twitching in harmony with his tail every few seconds.

She gaped openly, suppressing a smirk as she was reminded of when Gaius had been possessed by a troll and had given Arthur donkey ears.

She quickly composed herself, staring at Merlin's back. "Merlin?" she asked quietly. It probably _was_ Merlin, but it could also be someone else, after all. Then again, there was that ridiculous yet somewhat endearing red neckerchief around his neck.

Merlin was apprehensive as he slowly turned to face the Queen, ears twitching nervously. "Erm, hello, Gwen..."

Gwen said nothing, striding forwards on the polished floor to stand before him. He stared at her with slotted pupils, eyes widening even more as she simply reached up and felt one of his ears, as if to determine its legitimacy. When she was confident that it was, in fact, real, she thereupon began rubbing at his ears, grinning when Merlin hummed pleasantly and leaned into her hand.

When it was determined that Gwen was not going to freak out, Gwaine took that moment to stand up indignantly, gripping Merlin's shoulders and yanking him away from the Queen.

"I'm sorry, my Lady, but Merlin doesn't _like_ his ears to be scratched."

Gwen smiled, raising an eyebrow at the knight's behaviour. "You sound almost jealous, Gwaine."

Gwaine gasped. "Perish the thought!" he exclaimed, subconsciously pulling Merlin closer to him in an awkward hug.

Merlin stiffened under his grip. He really had to get his cat emotions under control if he was in the same vicinity as a certain friend of his known quite blatantly as _Gwaine_. It was alright when Percival did it; Percival probably had experience with cats. Gwen was okay too; she was a good friend, and she was sweet. She'd already been doing things like that before he even _was_ a cat. But Gwaine... Gwaine was... The knight was too forceful, in an _oh-my-God-my-friend-is-a-cat-I-must-make-him-love-me-the-most_ kind of way. It was honestly pretty frightening.

There were few things worse than a jealous Gwaine.

"Em, alright, Gwaine, could you..." Merlin asked awkwardly, wriggling out of his grip. "Okay. Gwen, I have a lot of things to tell you, so... you may want to... sit down."

Guinevere frowned but sat down compliantly, not interrupting, but not able to refrain from glancing at the adorable twitching ears every now and then as she listened.

* * *

Gwen was at a loss for words as Merlin finished his tale, feeling a frenzy of emotions rushing through her.

Merlin gazed at his friend's face, trying to determine what she was feeling. He deduced, quite happily, that she didn't seem to feel betrayed as Arthur had, but there were still the expected emotions; surprise being the strongest. The cat stood up straight, waiting for the Queen's words.

Gwen stood up, but she didn't speak. She rushed over to Merlin, and, to his surprise, enveloped him into a hug. Merlin, not quite knowing what to do, wrapped his long arms around her awkwardly.

"I am sad that you didn't tell me earlier," she said, pulling away, "But I'm glad to hear it from you, and I understand why you hid it from us."

Merlin grinned. Gwen was always the most understanding one. He shouldn't have been nervous; this was Gwen, giving-flowers-to-strangers Gwen, lighting-up-the-world-with-her-smile Gwen.

"Thank you," Merlin said, not really sure what he meant, but he was grateful.

Gwen frowned. "What for?"

Merlin beamed, shrugging. "I've no idea."

Gwaine chose that moment to step in. "Well, Gwen, I know you're too polite to say anything, so I'll say it. Merlin, show us something."

Gaius tutted disapprovingly while Gwen gasped, quickly shaking her head. "No, no! Not at all! I mean... Merlin, you don't have to, it's... it's not right, we're in Camelot, you could be seen, and-"

"Do you _want_ to see something?" Merlin asked innocently, cocking his head.

Gwen opened her mouth, but hesitated.

"You know, it's really not that bad. It wouldn't be the first time I..." He paused as he saw Gaius' dangerously raised eyebrow. "Er... I mean... If you _want_ to see something, it's really no trouble."

Gwen hesitated a little more, before letting out a timid, "Yes," before quickly adding, "I mean, not here, it's too... open. People walk into the physician's chambers all the time... Could we go somewhere else?"

Merlin smiled, shrugging. "Wherever you want, my Lady."

Guinevere paused pensively. "Arthur's chambers," she decided. Merlin didn't question her choice; she had yet to move out of her chambers, which were very close to Morgana's old ones. The room was kept clean, but the people were wary of entering, always expecting the witch to have left a surprise. Gwen's heart was still sore from the betrayal, and wanted to stay as clear of the room as she could. Merlin gave her a nod, beckoning for her to lead the way.

Gwen scratched his ears again as she passed, and Gwaine tried to as well when he followed, but Merlin leaned away. He turned around and waved to Gaius, giving him a small smile. Gaius read all the tiredness and excitement and utter shock behind the smile, and he nodded back.

Merlin sighed as he stepped through the door, scrubbing a hand across his face.

"Boo."

Merlin let out a squeak and jumped at the voice, spinning around wildly, tail sticking straight up in the air. He smoothed down his tail angrily when he saw who it was.

"Arthur!" he growled.

The King let out a laugh, ruffling his manservant's hair. "Oh _Mer_lin, don't act like a lion; you're still just a kitten."

Merlin let out an indignant noise and flattened his hair. "At least I'm not a pompous idiot," he muttered under his breath.

Arthur pushed him forwards. "Well, you may not be _pompous_, but you're still half of that statement, don't worry."

"Prat."

"Idiot."

"Were you standing by the door the entire time?"

Arthur flushed. "No."

"Aww, Arthur," Merlin cooed, "You should have _told_ me you missed Gwen so much; I would have gladly given you your wife for you to _spend some time with_," he continued, winking.

Arthur rolled his eyes and looked away, but his face was still red. "Shut up Merlin."

Merlin smiled easily. "Yes Sire."

They were about to turn into the next corridor when Arthur stopped. "Merlin."

Merlin stopped as well. "Yes, Sire?"

"You still don't have a hat."

Merlin's smiled melted and he groaned.

Just then, a serving girl walked by, arms full of laundry. Her mouth fell open at the sight before her. Arthur quickly stepped in, planting a rough hand over Merlin's head, effectively hiding his ears, and grabbing his tail to still it. "You saw nothing," he said authoritatively, pulling his manservant to the side. The servant quickly nodded and about-faced, scurrying off in the other direction.

Arthur took his hands away as soon as there was no one in the hall. "I have an idea," he stated.

"No," Merlin groaned. He started to step away, but Arthur grabbed the back of his neckerchief, practically choking him.

"Don't move." Arthur untied his neckerchief and unfolded it, so it was displayed in all its raggedy glory. He lowered his hands to Merlin's hips, quickly tying the scarf like a skirt. Merlin spluttered and tried to shy away, but Arthur grabbed him again, securing the wrinkled red skirt-thing. He then stepped back to admire his handiwork. The tail was a little too long, but if Merlin didn't move it, then it probably wouldn't be noticed. He then placed his hand back on Merlin's head, hiding his ears. Merlin glared at him and tried to undo the 'skirt'.

"No, don't. It's only to my chambers; you can survive."

"I look ridiculous," Merlin grumbled uselessly.

"Good for you. Now come on. Gwen's probably thinking we ran away or something."

* * *

Merlin and Arthur only passed a confused guard on their way to the King's chambers.

The sight of the guard resulted in Arthur having Merlin walk directly in front of him, helping to hide his tail, and clamping his hand almost painfully on Merlin's unsuspecting ears, resulting in a startled squeak from the manservant. The guard sped up on his way when the King shot him a glare.

Arthur never released his hand from Merlin's head, even when his ears twitched relentlessly beneath his palm.

They managed to arrive at Arthur's chambers without further disturbing anyone else, thankfully.

Arthur went to push the door open, without knocking, but he felt it hit something heavy. He jumped back in surprise as he heard a _thump_ on the other side of the door.

After a long pause, Merlin stepped forwards carefully, prodding the door with a finger. As it swung open, both men peered inside, seeing Gwaine sprawled on the floor in front of them and Gwen standing close behind with both hands covering her mouth in shock.

Merlin leaned over through the door, peering at his friend. "Gwaine?" he questioned.

Gwaine grunted and rolled over, crossing his arms and nestling his head in his elbows. "Hey, Arthur... is it alright if I just, you know, stayed here for a while?" he groaned, making no move to get up.

Arthur pursed his lips and shrugged, stepping over the knight's body. "Merlin, shut the door."

The manservant complied, still looking down at his friend on the floor. Once the door was closed and there was little chance of anyone overseeing, Merlin untied his scarf from his waist and wrapped it messily around his neck.

"No, Merlin, you look better in a skirt!" Arthur laughed.

Merlin glared at him. "Hey, Gwen?"

"Yes, Merlin?"

"Arthur's been telling me that he'd _love _to try on one of your dresses." He grinned cheekily at Arthur, walking over to the big bed and picking up one of the fluffy white pillows. He puffed it up a little as he walked back over to Gwaine, who had not gotten himself off the floor. He crouched down next to the knight's long hair, gently lifting his head and depositing it on the pillow. Gwaine sighed.

"Aaah, thank you, Merlin. You'd make a great housewife," he garbled. Merlin ignored him and walked back to the royal pair by the window.

"Right. Em... what are we doing?" he asked, nervously wringing his hands.

Gwen smiled fondly. "You were going to show us some of your... talents," she said softly, testing the word out.

Merlin grinned. "Well, Arthur, do you want me to do that thing I did in the forest, or...?"

"No."

"Why? What did you do in the forest?" Gwen asked curiously.

Merlin's eyes lit up with glee. "You see, Arthur wanted to see-"

"Shut up, Merlin."

"But Gwen, he _really_-"

"_Mer_lin!"

"Yes Sire."

Gwen giggled at the exchange. Even if Merlin was the most powerful warlock to ever live, he was still _Merlin_. "Well, Merlin, I don't know much about... this, so, you could... surprise me?" she inquired timidly.

Merlin beamed, and she gasped softly as his eyes effortlessly lit up, taking on a golden hue. _Fethryn_, he called quietly with his mind, _could you take the flowers out of your mouth for a second? I need them.  
_

_As you wish, Merlin_, the unicorn hummed, not questioning his friend's intentions. He dropped the blossoms in front of him. Just as soon as he'd let them go, they disappeared in a flash of light, reappearing in Merlin's outstretched hand. The unicorn thought nothing of it; he was a creature of magic, after all. He was used to such things. Merlin held out the purple flowers to the Queen, who was staring at them with wide brown eyes.

Merlin let out a laugh, eyes fading back to blue. "For you, my Queen," he said, bowing respectfully.

Gwen shook herself from her stupor, smiling gratefully at the manservant and politely accepting the flowers. She sniffed them deeply, taking in the scent. "Oh, Merlin, thank you! They're lovely." She stepped forwards and planted a kiss on the warlock's cheek, earning a blush and a goofy grin.

Arthur glared at him. _That's _my _wife, _Mer_lin,_ his eyes said. Merlin quickly composed himself, but it took great effort as he was grinning like an idiot.

"Hey, Gwen," Gwaine drawled from the floor. "I think Arthur's jealous."

Arthur spluttered, but was cut off from a retort when Gwen met his lips. Merlin grinned and looked away.

The cat sat down next to Gwaine, who was staring off in a daze.

Gwaine started giggling uncontrollably. "Arthur has a giiiiirlfriend," he murmured to his friend.

Merlin stared at him, worried. "Oh, Gwaine, you... you don't have a concussion, do you?"

Gwaine smiled and rolled over.

Merlin groaned, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Great. There's no knowing with you."

_Is your friend ill?_ Peter's voice asked from somewhere Merlin couldn't see.

Merlin sighed._ It's more of a mental affliction, really. _

Peter jumped out of the shadows, landing on the knight's head.

"Merlin... get off my head," Gwaine groaned, not moving.

Merlin chuckled. "I'm not on your head, Gwaine."

Gwaine paused thoughtfully. "Whoever you are, get off my head."

"I think Peter had a thing for heads, Gwaine. Just let him be."

**Sorry about that ending... I didn't know what to do otl**  
**That was kind of... not a cliffhanger. Wow, I think I could pull off ending the fic right here! I won't, of course. I hope you're not getting too bored with me lol**

**Yeah, I've figured out something; when I write, I write about half a chapter one day, half the chapter the next and submit it, and then I don't write for the rest of the day, and then I repeat. It's weird, because I feel like I take so long... but these are just my headcanon ramblings *sigh* and probably won't happen in the show...**

**I know some of you hate Gwen (for the life of me I don't know why... she's so nice!) but I don't, so Gwen will be an awesome Queen-person-thing in this story.** **Expect more of her. Okay I'm done bothering you now. **

**Please review!**


	13. Morgana's Deathbringer

**OKAY. I KNOW IT MIGHT REALLY SEEM LIKE IT, BUT I MEAN IT, GUYS; NO SLASH**

**Disclaimer : I only own the furry little things. Yes, unicorns can be furry too. **  
**Warning : Set after season four, Reveal fic**  
**May Contain : A band of Floofs, UNICORNS, Terribly written spells, Cliffhangers to annoy the heck out of you, Aithusaaaaa (and Kilgharrah), Catboy!Merlin, King Arthur Pratdragon, the Knights of Camelot, GWAINE, EEEEVIL, Morgana, and a whole lot of MAGIC~**  
**I apologize for any OOCness ^^**  
**Thank you xXMistressMadHatterXx for letting me steal so many ideas from your reviews. Give me whatever rainbow pills the plotbunnies gave you. **

**FINALLY, introducing some baddies :3 NOW stuff can happen. Yet still some fluff lol (it's CRUCIAL)**

Sitting slumped in a chair in her hovel was a very much alive Morgana.

For reasons she didn't bother to think about, a white dragon had found her, and saved her. She was grateful, but not indebted; she enchanted the dragon as soon as she was strong enough. Wherever it was, it would come at her call, and it would obey her.

She named it Deathbringer.

Deathbringer had seemed pretty innocent at first, but she had been training it. It was far more ferocious than the pitiful thing it was before.

And it was growing stronger.

* * *

"Gwaine, I don't think-"

"No, Gwen. I can. It'll be _great!_"

Gwen huffed. "Gwaine, don't you think he'd be better with-"

"I'll get him a comfy bed! And I'll feed him every day!"

"Gwaine, it's not that you feed him, it's _what_."

"Gwaine," Arthur intercepted, "He'd be way better off with _Gaius_."

"Actually," Gwen mumbled, "I thought he'd be better off with us. I mean, we have comfier beds and tastier food!"

Arthur gave her a look. "Really, Gwen? _Really?_"

"Yeah, Gwen," Gwaine drawled, "Arthur doesn't want him. Give him to _me_."

Merlin, whom they were indeed bickering about, was hiding behind a wall, avoiding them with all his might. When they started talking, he started listening. As the conversation went on, he came to wish he hadn't. Merlin was glad at first that Gwen was trying to protect him from Gwaine, but then she said that she wanted to take him in too.

Arthur, no matter what he said, had little power over his wife.

Merlin was doomed.

This was why Merlin, not wanting to hear any more for fear of being found, ran silently back to Gaius' chambers.

The warlock ran with no intentions of hiding himself, as the King had spoken to the people of Camelot, 'explaining' Merlin's situation so they wouldn't freak out.

Merlin ignored the stray hands that patted his head or ran along his tail as he ran.

Being a cat was strange.

Merlin skipped up staircases and past more innocent bystanders, finally ending up in front of Gaius' door. He quickly pushed through the door, vaguely aware of his tail's adrenaline-induced gesticulating. As soon as he'd crossed the threshold, though, he felt something was amiss. He froze.

"Hey, Merlin!" Percival greeted from where he was sat on Gaius' worktable.

Merlin inched around him, trying to find his mentor. "Gaius?"

"Ah, Merlin!" Merlin sighed in relief at the voice of the old man. No one would try to take him in (and he _really _didn't need taking in, he was a grown man after all) if Gaius was around. At least, that's what he hoped.

Merlin peered into his bedroom, where his father figure was currently smoothing out the sheets on his bed. "What are you doing, Gaius?"

The physician turned around to face his ward. He noted absently that his tail and ears twitched with more frequency when he was agitated. "Well, if you're going to be staying with Gwaine, then..."

Merlin paled, shaking his head and backing out of the room. "No... no no no no no, Gaius,_ no!_ You can't... but... Gaius!"

Gaius frowned. "Is something wrong, my boy?"

Merlin nodded emphatically. "Gwaine and Gwen are having a fight. Over _me_," he said, lowering his voice to a whisper so the suspicious knight outside wouldn't hear.

Gaius smiled. "Well, if they can get you off my hands for a while, then I'd be happy."

Merlin stared at him, an expression of pure sorrow on his face, complete with wide eyes and drooping ears. "But Gaius..."

The old man laughed. "Oh, not like that, Merlin. I just mean it would be nice for you to spend some time with your friends."

Merlin crumbled. "I see them_ every single day!_ I don't want to wake up to their faces on top of all that!"

Gaius snickered. "It would do you good, Merlin."

Merlin sighed in defeat, walking over and plopping down right on the spot that Gaius was straightening. Gaius huffed in annoyance. "Well then, should I stay with Gwaine or Gwen and Arthur?"

"Well, Gwen would be a better choice, but with Arthur too... I'd go with Gwaine."

"But Gwaine wants me as his pet," Merlin groaned.

Gaius giggled slightly, but ended up erupting into an unstoppable laugh.

"Oh, thank you, Gaius. For all your kind support," Merlin muttered. He stood up into a slouch, trudging to the small set of steps.

"Wait, Merlin!" Gaius forced out between his chortles.

Merlin turned around to answer, but misjudged his distance to the steps, and tripped backwards on them. He didn't even have time to yelp before he was caught in two strong arms. Merlin blinked. Percival's arms were holding him up, centimetres from the floor. The knight grinned and righted him, dusting off his head.

"You could always stay with me," he suggested innocently.

Merlin gawked at him for a second before flying through the door, making it swing violently on its hinges.

Had everyone gone _mad?_

* * *

Morgana was pleased.

Deathbringer was making great progress; it could already effortlessly suck the life out of a squirrel ten metres away. The white dragon's originally amber eyes were slowly melting to a pale green, much like the witch's.

When Morgana brought Deathbringer to a high enough level, it would be able to effortlessly kill humans; maybe even Emrys.

Morgana woke up to a nightmare, lashing out with her ever-present dagger, as was usual. She had stepped outside and called the dragon, ready to start a new day of training. The training was easy; if Deathbringer did well; she would pat him on the head or feed him a dead squirrel. If it made mistakes, then she would punish it; she had many ways. And she never used the same tactic twice. Yet no matter how much pain was awaiting it, Deathbringer always came back. The enchantment was working marvellously.

Emrys didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Kilgharrah was getting worried.

Of course, he knew he shouldn't be, but the little one was getting increasingly disobedient. Aithusa could fly, which was good, but where to?

The older dragon watched her sleep. It had to do with where she went every day, what she was doing. But Kilgharrah knew better than to follow; he had to let Aithusa learn on her own.

But where was she learning?

* * *

Merlin was hiding.

He was standing atop one of the towers, looking over the forest like he'd done with Arthur many times.

Leda was following him, giving him suggestions every now and then.

_You could just sleep here; we could protect you. _

Merlin smiled gratefully. _Thank you, Leda, but I don't think I will. _

The raccoon sat down pointedly on his foot. _Well then, you should let them have their fun. They suggested it, didn't they? And their beds are probably _way_ comfier than yours._

Merlin sighed. _Why is where I stay based on how comfy the bed is?_

She let out a dry chuckle. _Well, I think you should stay with Gwen and Arthur. I mean, they're safer than Gwaine, aren't they?_

_I suppose..._

_Ayleth and Tinnig agree with me. Fethryn likes Percival, but he thinks Gwen is better than Gwaine. I think Mala and Enzo are infatuated with Gwaine's hair, though, so I didn't ask them. Peter can't choose; apparently they both have equally comfortable heads._

Merlin frowned. _Really? I'd think Gwaine's head was comfier; he has more hair. _

_Peter already has his own thick fur. Sometimes it's nice to just sit on a rock. _

Merlin didn't answer. He heard a loud flapping sound coming from the forest, like wings...

He whirled around. _Tinnig! _he greeted happily.

_Merlin_, the owl panted urgently, _Arthur's looking for you. _

The warlock's ears perked in alarm. _Why?_

_He didn't say. Merlin, you should really come!_

_Alright, alright. Lead the way. _

He hurried down the stairs after the frantic owl, followed closely by Leda.

If he'd stayed a second longer, he would have seen the powerful white dragon soar across the treetops, determinedly set for Morgana's hovel.

* * *

"Morgana has been sighted," Arthur announced in the throne room. There were gasps resonating in the large room.

"She could not have been!" someone intercepted angrily.

"Was she not killed?" another yelped.

"I'm afraid not. We must all be on high alert; we don't know when she chooses to attack again. And she will."

Merlin was the only one who stood in grim silence behind the nobles. Morgana had been fatally injured. How had she survived?

The warlock made a decision. He would find out, and stop her before she had a chance to attack again.

But whatever saved her was powerful, and he'd probably have to go through it first.

**Sorry about the choppy paragraphs lol, but Morgana didn't have much to do... and nor did Kilgharrah. lol this chapter's pretty short XD sorry.**  
**I just made Aithusa evil. Sue me; (SPOILER ALERT) I heard she joins Morgana anyway in the fifth season. **

**I definitely can't quit this now... not that I ever would lol**

**Yep. Everyone's fighting over Merlin. And a little more time with Leda, the raccoon! I think you've had enough Peter, Fethryn, and Ayleth for the time being XD You'll probably see Mala and Enzo (those two little blue bird things) next chapter. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH 33**

**Please review!**


	14. Gwaine Still Wants a Cat

**... OKAY, OKAY. IF YOU'RE REALLY DESPERATE, YOU MAY CONSIDER THIS PRESLASH. BUT PLEASE PUT ON GOGGLES. FOR EVERYONE ELSE, NO SLASH**

**Disclaimer : Yeah. I think you guys know by now.**  
**Warning : Set after season four, Reveal fic**  
**May Contain : A band of Floofs, UNICORNS, Terribly written spells, Cliffhangers to annoy the heck out of you, Aithusaaaaa (and Kilgharrah), Catboy!Merlin, King Arthur Pratdragon, the Knights of Camelot, GWAINE, EEEEVIL, Morgana, and a whole lot of MAGIC~**  
**I'm really sorry if it's out of character!**  
**Thank you xXMistressMadHatterXx for letting me steal so many ideas from your reviews. Give me whatever rainbow pills the plotbunnies gave you. **

**I am SOOOOO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! And I'm so sorry this chapter is so short... the plotbunnies! They've DIED! I'm sooooo sorry... this chapter is sort of pointless.**

Morgana cackled with glee as Deathbringer-_her_ beast, _her_ protector-smashed the mind of the lost hunter with a single sneer.

Deathbringer had gotten to the level of larger prey, the larger prey being humans.

Morgana had found an innocent hunter gathering food for his village, a little too close to her home. She'd called the dragon-_her_ dragon-and the white beast had destroyed the small man effortlessly.

Things were going well indeed.

She wouldn't even need to contact Mordred.

* * *

A few days later, Merlin was scouring Gaius' books, ignoring his mentor's protests. He needed to find out what had enough healing power to save Morgana.

There were a lot of things that came to mind, but he'd either destroyed or made peace with all of them throughout his years in Camelot.

"Merlin," Gaius was saying exasperatedly, "You're not going to find anything in those books!"

Merlin didn't even look up; only a minutely twitching ear showed he heard him. "That's not very nice, Gaius," he muttered, "You're being a little too pessimistic for my liking..."

"Merlin, you're not-"

"Pass me the next book," the warlock interrupted simply, holding out the one he already had. Gaius sighed dramatically, but handed him the old green tome anyway.

"Merlin, honestly," the old man tried again.

"Ha!" Merlin exclaimed suddenly, stabbing a finger to the middle of the page, showing it to Gaius. "There!"

Gaius frowned at the page. "Merlin... this is the recipe for a vision-enhancing potion."

The warlock gaped at him, before scowling and staring at the page. He gawked at it. "I could have sworn it said..."

"Merlin, I think you're tired."

Merlin stood up indignantly, heading for the bookshelves. "I am not!"

"Oh, really," Gaius said skeptically, watching as his ward stumbled past piles of books and chairs, eventually tripping over thin air and planting his face into the floor.

Merlin got up with a groan, unaffected by his fall. He shuffled back to the bookshelf, reading each title carefully before pulling out a particularly old-looking heavy book.

All of a sudden, there was the sound of boots started clambering down the hall, only to burst through the door in the shape of Elyan, dressed in his full knight attire, looking around agitatedly. His gaze finally fixed on the tired-_yes_, tired-warlock.

"Merlin, Gwaine's looking for you."

Merlin frowned. "What?"

"You heard him," Leon said, appearing next to the other knight, curly hair dishevelled. "I'd hide if I were you."

Merlin gawked at them, looking more worried by the second. "No... please tell me he's given up trying to 'take me in'!"

Quick, deliberate footsteps could be heard down the hall. Leon looked back. "Merlin, run."

"I can't go! I have to find out what saved Morgana so I can know what to expect! I have to figure this out!"

"Merlin. This is _Gwaine_."

Something seemed to click in the cat's brain and his eyes went wide. He dropped the book on a table, ignoring the cloud of dust that puffed out from under it. "Bye, Gaius!" he said, trotting to the door. He almost made it, when Gwaine burst in from between the two knights, making Merlin jump and trip over in surprise.

Gwaine looked worried. "Has Gwen come and claimed him yet?"

Merlin let out an indignant squawk from the ground. "_No one_'s going to 'claim me'!"

"No," Elyan said to Gwaine, ignoring Merlin.

Gwaine grinned mischievously, rubbing his palms together in satisfaction. "Well then, Merlin, come see your new home!"

Merlin squeaked, trying to get to his feet, but failed miserable when he tripped over again in his haste. "But I want to stay here!"

"Come on now, up you get," the knight said, wrapping his arms around Merlin's knees and hoisting him onto his shoulder.

Merlin squirmed harder. "What are you doing? Gwaine, let me go!"

Gwaine turned around, turning a deaf ear to his friend's complaints. "Off we go." He set off towards the door, and only then did Merlin realize how serious this was.

"Gwaine? No, no, no! Let me go! I have to... but... _Gaius!_ Gaius please! Gaiuuuuuuuuuus!" the warlock moaned as he was carried away. Gaius snickered. Merlin started to panic when no one would help him. "What? _Gaius!_ Gaius, don't you love me? Do you _want_ to never see me again? _Nothing_ good can come from this! Gaius! _Please!_ Wait, nooooooo Gwaine, stop, _stop!_ No!" he yelped, gripping the edge of the door with his fingers, trying to halt his friend's march. "Gaius! Please! Elyan, Leon! Come on! Please?" His grip started to slip as his torso was elongated unnaturally by Gwaine's strong arms. "Ah, no no no... please! Come on! _Guys!_" The three men only smiled apologetically and waved as he was wrenched from the door. "Nooo!" his moans came from down the hall, "Gaius! This is your last chance! You won't ever see me again!" There was no reply. His voice only got fainter. He managed to shriek out a final message before Gwaine turned a corner and they were out of earshot. "I'll miss you Gaius! TELL MY MOTHER!"

Gaius chuckled and turned to the two knights still in the room. "Can I help you?"

Elyan smiled. "No, thank you Gaius," he said, scurrying off. Leon quickly followed when he noticed his friend was gone.

* * *

Merlin had given up fighting when it was clear he wouldn't best Gwaine. He could always use his magic, but people were staring. He glared at every single person that they passed, but they only smiled bemusedly, ignoring his discomfort.

"Gwaine," he moaned, "Where are we going?"

"To your new home."

Merlin paused. He hadn't been expecting an answer. "Are you drunk?"

"I am," the knight said confidently, "But I'm also not."

Merlin rolled his eyes and hung limply for the ride.

They turned a corridor, and Gwaine stopped. Merlin tried to see what was in front of them, but he was forced to stare at Gwaine's lower back.

"Gwaine," Arthur's voice said cautiously, "Why am I being greeted by my manservant's behind?"

Merlin squeaked at the compromising position he realized he was in. He tried to wriggle off of Gwaine's shoulder, but only succeeded in pitching forward. He slid further towards the ground, until he was only hanging by his feet on Gwaine's shoulder. Gwaine had been trying to grab him all the while, but eventually gave up to see what his friend was doing. Arthur was shaking his head disapprovingly.

Merlin finally unhooked his feet, and landed flat on his stomach with an "_oof_." He slowly rolled onto his back to see the two men above him.

"Oh, hello, Arthur," he declared stupidly.

Arthur was not amused. "_What_ were you doing, Gwaine?"

Gwaine shrugged. "Taking my cat to its new home."

Arthur stared at him incredulously. "_My_ manservant is your _pet?_ When did _that_ happen?"

"Well, you know, the Lady Gwen and I-"

"She doesn't know you took him, does she?"

"Erm, guys," Merlin mumbled from the floor, "I'm still here..."

"And you!" Arthur announced, spinning on his heel to point at the cat. "Why did you go along with this?"

"I really didn't, Arthur."

Arthur groaned loudly. "Well, I need you. Come with me."

Merlin bounced to his feet, making a disapproving clucking noise. "You know, Sire, people say they _like_ being needed, but when you say that..." He waved his arms around for emphasis, as is that would make the right words magically come to him. "I don't want to feel needed."

Arthur rolled his eyes, walking away. "_Mer_lin," he called, when his manservant didn't immediately follow.

"Coming!" Arthur heard the stumbling footsteps of his manservant, followed by a loud _thump_ of something falling to the floor.

Arthur sighed. Only Merlin.

Only Merlin could be the same when the enemy was nigh.

Yet the enemy was still nigh, and there was work to be done. No more joking around.

**That... wasn't so bad... was it...?**  
**AAAAAGH WHY WAS THAT SO SHORT? Not even two thousand words! I am ashamed... and pretty sad right now...**

**... *eyes pop out of sockets* oh look my eyes. **

**Yes, Gwaine still wants Merlin.**  
**I swear I am not suggesting anything. **  
**Unless you want me to.**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING LONG... I WENT BRAIN-DEAD. THE PLOTBUNNIES DID TOO. ACTUALLY, ONLY THE PLOTBUNNIES...**

**I STILL LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME...**

**Please review!**


	15. Arthur Asks for Help

**... YEP, NO SLASH**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything you recognize. I do own Ayleth, Tinnig, Leda, Fethryn, Mala, Enzo, the Keeper of the Forest, and... oh! And Peter. Wow. I own stuff :D**  
**Warning : Set after season four, Reveal fic**  
**May Contain : A band of Floofs, UNICORNS, Terribly written spells, Cliffhangers to annoy the heck out of you, Aithusaaaaa (and Kilgharrah), Catboy!Merlin, King Arthur Pratdragon, the Knights of Camelot, GWAINE, EEEEVIL, Morgana, and a whole lot of MAGIC~**  
**I apologize for any OOCness that hinders your headcanons!**  
**Thank you xXMistressMadHatterXx and merlinandfreyaFTW for letting me steal your wonderful ideas!**

**I'm sorry that my chapters are getting so short lol... I don't know why that is!**

"Merlin," Arthur started nervously, not knowing how to come out with it, "Have you contacted your... friends?"

Merlin frowned. An ear twitched adorably as he tilted his head. "My 'friends'?"

They were in the privacy of Arthur's chambers, safe from Gwaine or anyone else. The matter of Morgana was still open-ended, and Arthur was willing to resort to something that he didn't want to accept. Arthur needed help. Magical help. And there was only one Merlin.

"Well, you know... your... friends."

"Arthur, I hope you realize that I have more friends than you seem to think."

"Prove it," Arthur scoffed, dodging the matter at hand.

Merlin sighed and began counting on his fingers. "Well, there's Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, and Leon too I suppose, not to mention all the other knights; and there's Gwen too, since she's the first person I befriended in Camelot; the serving girls have also been treating me a lot nicer now that I'm..." he said awkwardly, gesturing to his ears, "And they're acting kind of like Gwaine does; the kitchen people don't hate me anymore, they actually started trying to feed me! It's great, 'cause I was really hungry that day, and-"

"Merlin, most of those seem to have started when you became a cat."

"Well, yeah, but still-"

"What about me?"

"What _about_ you?" Merlin retorted, but the cheeky grin on his face annihilated his words.

Arthur ignored him. "Merlin, I'm talking about your... _other_ friends."

Merlin, unbeknownst to Arthur, had figured out long ago what the King was asking. He just wanted Arthur to suck it up and actually say it out loud. So he plastered on a befuddled expression and spoke, "I don't think I have any others, Sire..."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Didn't think you would," he muttered.

"Hey!" Merlin exclaimed indignantly, tail bristling. "I'll have you know, I have a _plethora_ of friends!"

Arthur stared at him. "A _what?_"

"A _plethora_, which means... Sire, I really think this is beside the point," the cat stated, annoyed, yet slightly smug that he knew a word Arthur didn't.

Arthur blinked, plopping down on the side of his bed. "Right. Well, erm, Merlin... you know how you mentioned your... friends-"

"Arthur, really! _Which_ friends?"

The King exploded. "You know your magical buddies living who-knows-where? Can you contact them?" he demanded, waving his arms around in frustration.

Merlin flinched slightly when the flailing arms came too close to him, but grinned all the same. "Oh, _those_ friends!"

"Merlin, you're useless," Arthur groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face.

Merlin beamed. "Good to know you care, Arthur. Now, um, if that's all, I'll just..." he began, pointing at the door.

Arthur waited until he was halfway there before calling him back with a sigh. "Merlin, where are you going?"

"Um... I was just, I mean-"

"Will you or will you not contact your _friends?_"

"Friends?"

"_Merlin!_"

"Oh, alright. You're no fun. Well," the cat said, smoothing out his tail absentmindedly, "Gilli and Alator are coming, but-"

"They're already coming?" Arthur spluttered. "You can't do anything without my consent! Who gave you permission to contact them?"

"You did!"

"When did I do that?"

"You asked me to contact them in Gaius' chambers a couple days ago!"

Arthur paused, his mouth held open dramatically as he waited for a retort to come to him. Unfortunately, he recalled the incident, and he had indeed told Merlin to call his magical friends.

"What about the Druids?" he asked stupidly.

"They... they don't want to fight."

"What? Why not?" the King snapped.

"They say that they cannot interfere, that they are not the ones at stake! They can't mess with destiny, Arthur!"

"Well, can't you? I mean, can't you, you know..." Arthur then proceeded to wave his arms around floppily, wiggling his fingers and raising his eyebrows for emphasis.

Merlin's ear twitched irritably. "It doesn't work like that, Arthur!"

"Well, it should!"

"Ugh! Why does everything always have to work exactly to _your_ preferences?"

"I'm the King, Merlin! It is as much my duty to serve the people as it is theirs to serve me."

"You can't control everything!"

"And you can?"

"I never said that, Arthur. But I'm quite sure I can control a lot more than you."

Arthur scoffed. "Right, Merlin. I'm sure that everything you point your little tail at withers to dust."

"I can make it happen," Merlin huffed. He was fine with everyone making fun of his physical weakness, but no one had the right to downplay his magic. Especially not when they had finally come close to _understanding_ it.

"Merlin, clean the room, will you? I've got to meet the knights."

Merlin smirked, bowing politely. "Yes Sire." He waited until Arthur was looking away before releasing his magic into the room, eyes flashing gold. What was a messy room was suddenly sparkling, every inch of wood having sunlight bouncing off like a mirror. Merlin again addressed his master. "What else may I do, Sire?"

"Merlin, I told you..." Arthur trailed off as he turned around, seeing the room. A second later, he realized what his manservant had done. "_Merlin!_"

"Yes Sire?" Merlin said, smiling his trademark grin, hands folded neatly behind him.

"What did you... you know what? Don't tell me. It would take too long to arrest you. Go muck out the stables, clean my armour, wash my clothes, and then do whatever Gaius tells you to. I don't want you slacking off now that you use..." Arthur didn't continue, rolling his eyes and walking back out the door.

"Yes Sire," Merlin said robotically, but he wasn't finished. As Arthur passed the guards, his eyes flashed gold once more, and Arthur's trousers descended to the ground. Arthur nearly tripped over before he noticed. He emitted a loud squeak.

"Merlin!" he screamed, grabbing his pants. The guard snickered, and Arthur shot him a death glare.

The warlock stepped past him to get on with his chores. "My, what a day it would be when the people of Camelot realize that their King has so little control over the world that even his _trousers_ defy him." He gave his fuming King one last cocky grin before skipping off down the hall.

"_Merlin!_" Arthur screeched. Merlin smiled to himself as he turned a corner.

He set off towards the stables.

* * *

The mucking of the stables went by surprisingly easily, what with Merlin's newfound friendship with the horses, due to their communication.

Merlin was sitting beside his pitchfork, sighing in content at a finished job. It had still taken long, since he couldn't use magic with the stable boy eying him uneasily the whole time. The stable boy was scared of him because he wasn't completely human anymore, but he'd quickly warmed up to him when he realized Merlin was still the same person.

Unfortunately, 'warming up' means that he stayed in the stables with him, helping out every now and then.

And now, Merlin was exhausted after three hours of mucking out every single stable in Camelot. The horses were staring at him, their interest piqued by the strange cat-boy that could speak to them. They all wanted to spend time with him.

_Well_, Merlin thought to himself after staying for fifteen minutes to converse with the equestrians, _better them than Gwaine_.

Merlin ignored the horses as they tried to shove their faces into his so he would listen to their various problems, and left. He walked across the field, happy to be rid of the crazy animals. Before he went to the stables, he'd allowed the armour and clothes to wash themselves, and they'd finished scrubbing and drying themselves hours ago. According to Arthur's 'list', Merlin now had to report to Gaius and do whatever he needed, but Merlin had something he'd been meaning to do.

Merlin was going to do something that Arthur would never allow, which was why this was his only chance. As much as it would be... lovely... to run around for Gaius for the rest of the day, this was more important.

The warlock stood at the edge of the massive forest, swaying slightly in the breeze. He took a breath, steeling himself, and plunged into the darkness.

He looked behind him a few times, just to make sure no one was there, and then broke into a run. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, to a place he knew well. Merlin skidded to a stop in the middle of the clearing; the same clearing where he had contacted Kilgharrah more than a few times.

He spun around, trying to figure out how to make contact, when a voice behind him made the warlock stop.

"May I help you, Emrys?"

Merlin spun around, almost smiling at how easy that was.

"I need to know if you can kill me," he said, facing the Keeper of the Forest.

**WHOO, I just made an effin' cliff hanger. And I actually MEANT to!**  
**I HOPE IT'S CLIFF HANGEY ENOUGH.**

**Don't worry lol, it'll all make sense next chapter ;)**  
**No, Merlin isn't suicidal. I would never do that. Stay tuned for what exactly the hell is going on!**

**I still love you all! I'll try not to torture you too much with my nonsensicality (totally a word).  
**

**Please review!**


	16. I Don't Want His Help!

**AHAHAHAHA, YOU GUESSED IT. NO SLASH**

**Disclaimer : I only own the band of Floofs, Fethryn the unicorn, and the Keeper of the Forest. Sadly, I don't own the pure epicness that is Merlin.**  
**Warning : Set after season four, Reveal fic**  
**May Contain : A band of Floofs, UNICORNS, Terribly written spells, Cliffhangers to annoy the heck out of you, Aithusaaaaa (and Kilgharrah), Catboy!Merlin, King Arthur Pratdragon, the Knights of Camelot, GWAINE, EEEEVIL, Morgana, and a whole lot of MAGIC~**  
**I'm sorry if any out of characterness hinders your headcanons!**  
**Thank you xXMistressMadHatterXx and merlinandfreyaFTW for letting me steal your wonderful ideas!**

**... Did I update yesterday...? Or the day before? Or... Well. **  
**Oh! And did I say I would solve the cliffhanger from yesterday?**  
**Yeah, I lied ^^**

"Merlin! Where have you been?" Arthur screeched, a few hours later. The sun had set, and Arthur wanted dinner brought to his room. He ended up having it brought up by some innocent, quavering little serving girl, who had the fright of her life when the King nearly threw a goblet at her head.

"I told you, Sire. I was running errands—"

"No you weren't," the King interrupted, staring down at his mud-covered manservant. "Gaius told me you never reported to him."

Merlin smirked. "Oh, so the great Prat still is human enough to walk down to the physician's chambers to ask about his manservant."

"You're avoiding the question, _Mer_lin."

"You're smarter than you look."

"Merlin!" Arthur said, having no time for their usual banter.

"Fine." Merlin paused, thinking about how he was going to say this. "I went to the forest."

Arthur stared at him expectantly. "Yes, why?" he demanded irritably when the cat didn't answer.

Merlin's eyes widened. "Oh, you know. Just... stuff."

Arthur raised an eyebrow exasperatedly. "_'Stuff.'_"

The other nodded stupidly. "Stuff."

The King raised his head. "So... do you perhaps have, God forbid, a _girlfriend_, with whom you do... _stuff_... or you're just hiding something from me?"

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed, blushing a shade never before seen on a human.

Arthur was unfazed. "Well?"

"I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Oh, so you're hiding things from me."

"Well, not really, but—"

"Come on, Merlin. I _know _you don't have a girlfriend. So, I'm only going to ask this once. _What_ were _you_ _doing_ in that _forest?_"

Merlin was unmoved. "Nothing, Sire."

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, standing up and towering over his manservant. "What were you doing?"

"What happened to only asking once?" Merlin retorted, shying away from the King's glare.

"Oh, I don't know, I _lied_. Much like you do so often, it seems."

Merlin sighed. It was clear that lying for years about his magic still stung Arthur deeply. "Arthur, you never cared before—"

"Yes, _Mer_lin, I never cared before, because _before_, you were just idiot Merlin, the incompetent servant who couldn't do anything! Granted, you're still _incredibly _incompetent, but you... you..."

"Arthur," Merlin sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Nothing's really changed, you know. It was _always_ like this."

"A _lot _has changed, Merlin. All those times you were gone, and I just figured you were at the tavern or something, you were getting yourself killed! Now I know that, and I want to know _where you were_ a few hours ago!"

"Arthur—"

"Merlin," Arthur stated firmly, "I order you, as your King and master, to tell me what you were doing in that forest."

Merlin stared at him, aghast. As much as he seemed like a careless fool, he would never disobey a direct order. He groaned in defeat, hanging his head slightly. "You remember the Keeper of the Forest?"

"Merlin!" Arthur screamed, already getting an idea of what was to be said. His hands shook angrily at his sides as he looked around. "Need something to throw at you..." he muttered. He eventually settled for grabbing a pillow, slapping it across Merlin's face with all the force of a very angry seal. It didn't do much damage, but it sent the message. Merlin sighed and smoothed down his ears.

"Arthur, he can help. You heard him; he said I was welcome in the forest."

"Yes, but would he help _Camelot?_ Merlin, I get that you're some weird god-cat-warlock-_thing _in the magical world, but Camelot still has many magical enemies, and nothing you can do can change that. He's probably more willing to join forces with Morgana—"

"Arthur," Merlin said calmly, creeping into the voice he used when he was letting out his occasional words of wisdom. "They were enemies of _Uther_. Not of Camelot. You _will _be the greatest King this land has ever known, and nothing _you _can do can change that. Prove yourself to them; they already want to accept you. You just haven't given them a chance, so they wait. Allow them to believe in you."

"That's not the point, Merlin! We've wronged these people for too long, yes, I'll admit. My father was wrong. But you can't be sure that I will be any better."

"Arthur," Merlin interrupted, placing his hands on his King's shoulders. "Please get this through your thick head. You are _not _your father."

He said it with such conviction, Arthur almost believed him. Almost. Arthur had been taught his entire life that magic was evil, and in a mere week, one man, barely more than a boy, had shown him another side to the story. He had to adjust.

Merlin, pretty sure that he'd done as much as he could for the time being, looked around the room for something to do.

And then he saw it.

It was a lot more menacing looking that Ayleth, and had none of the niceness that she kept within her soul. The foul rat was snaking along the wall, making its way to Arthur's boots.

Merlin narrowed his eyes. _Oh no you don't._

The rat looked up. It sneered at him, showing off its hideous blackened teeth. _Oh, look, a cat. Well, no cat can best _me_. I have bested the _King. _You can do nothing to me. Go back to your stupid master._

Merlin's tail bristled and his ears flattened against his head in irritation. _Bad answer_.

Arthur had been trying to get his manservant' attention, but Merlin was staring intently at the corner. Arthur was about to smack him, when his eyes flashed a vicious gold. Arthur flinched back violently when he felt—and heard—an explosion behind him.

He whirled around. There was a small dead piece of flesh, cooked around the edges and smoldering a little bit. Arthur stared, aghast, at the carcass. "Merlin!"

Merlin blinked innocently, all evidence of having blatantly used magic erased. "Yes, Sire?"

"You just used magic!"

"So what if I did? God, prats these days; no appreciation for good magic whatsoever!"

Arthur's eyeballs inflated. "What did you do?"

"I blew up a rat," Merlin stated nonchalantly, gathering up the dead remains.

Arthur stood still, staring at the spot where the warlock had just been. "You... blew up... a rat?"

"Are you hearing well, Sire? Should I fetch Gaius?" He plodded out of the room, eager to be rid of the burnt flesh.

"_Mer_lin!" Merlin grinned, hightailing it out of there. He had just gone through the door when he heard the telltale _clang _of a goblet hitting the wall.

* * *

Merlin dropped the dead rat in the first pot he encountered in the kitchens, smiling at all the cooks so as to not raise suspicion.

He was sitting on the floor in the physician's chambers, scouring through yet more books. Gwaine had, at some point, come by and tried to kidnap him again, but he'd eventually settled for squatting down next to him and scratching his ears. Merlin managed to control his inner cat and continued to absorb the information. He still wasn't finding anything.

Earlier, he had come across a book, and the Keeper of the Forest was mentioned in it. Merlin had read the article, and, happy with the instructions, had gone to see the Keeper himself to see if it could be done. The suggestion had proved fruitful.

They had a piece of a backup plan.

But none of the other books were doing anything to explain what Morgana's secret weapon was, and it was worrying. Merlin threw down his book and pouted in frustration.

"I can't find _anything!_"

Gwaine flinched when Merlin moved, not having expected him to move until he had finished his book. He took it in his stride, continuing to scratch his friend's big, soft black ears. "Come see your new home, Merlin," he insisted relentlessly.

Merlin groaned and dropped down to his stomach, muffling his words into the floor. "Get a girlfriend, Gwaine."

**Ahaha, nope, didn't solve the ol' cliffy ^^ and I SHAN'T, until _much_ later :D  
Why are the chapters shrinking...? I'll try and make them longer, when we get to battles and stuff (and we shall ;) )**

**I'm really sorry for not solving the cliff... but I never actually was going to! Please don't hate me lol, I will solve it eventually, unless I die prematurely!**  
**So you can't kill me, because if you do, I will never update ;) !**

**I still love you, even if you hate me haha~! ^^**

**Please review!**


	17. Stop Lazing About, Merlin

**AHAHAHAHAAAAA NO SLASH, YO**

**Disclaimer : I honestly don't think I own anything... except for my boring Floofs and whatnot. I don't own anything good *sigh***  
**Warning : Set after season four, Reveal fic**  
**May Contain : A band of Floofs, UNICORNS, Terribly written spells, Cliffhangers to annoy the heck out of you, Aithusaaaaa (and Kilgharrah), Catboy!Merlin, King Arthur Pratdragon, the Knights of Camelot, GWAINE, EEEEVIL, Morgana, FLUFFINESS, and a whole lot of MAGIC~**  
**I apologize for any OOCness!**  
**Thank you xXMistressMadHatterXx and merlinandfreyaFTW for letting me steal your wonderful ideas!** **I'm sorry for butchering them!**

**Whoo. Now stuff starts to happen! I know you probably all miss Morgana and Deathbringer (lol not) but... they're busy atm XD Enjoy more pointlessness!**

Early next morning, Merlin was still trying to read the books. He'd got through nearly every pile of tomes, but there were still more and more surrounding him. He'd gone to the library around midnight, to Geoffrey's great displeasure.

Merlin had allowed Gwaine to believe he'd given up, so as not to worry him, but as soon as the knight had left, he'd gone back to his books. There wasn't anything even remotely useful, but that never stopped him. He could always ask Kilgharrah... And then his nose met the pages and his eyes slipped closed. Maybe he could get an hour of sleep for the day...

"Merlin!" Well then. Guess not. After all, taking care of a prat was more important.

Merlin groaned loudly and lifted his face an inch out of the book, getting comfortable. There was _no way_ he was going to Arthur while he had such a lovely place for himself the books...

"_Mer_lin!" That sounded closer, as if he were right next to him, screaming in his ear... No, he wouldn't check. It wouldn't be worth it if Arthur weren't really there.

"MERLIN!" Merlin flinched away from the loud noise, willing his large ears to fold shut. And then Arthur grabbed one of said ears, dragging Merlin's head off the book. Merlin whimpered and did everything he could to not jar his sensitive ear.

"No sleeping on the job, Merlin!"

"I wasn't sleeping," Merlin muttered, sitting down so he was facing the King. Arthur was squatting in front of him, frowning expectantly—and a little amusedly—at him. The poor ear was still in his merciless grip.

"Why do you love to lie so much?"

"Why are you such a clotpole?"

Arthur let out a laugh. "I wouldn't have to be a clotpole if you weren't such an idiot."

Merlin froze and stared at him. "Did you just admit you're a clotpole?"

"No, Merlin," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. He gave his ear a tug. "Up."

"Ow!" Merlin yelped, hastily complying. "You don't tell cats that, Arthur. You tell dogs that."

"I shouldn't have to tell _anyone_ that, I'm the King," Arthur grumbled under his breath, not releasing his manservant's ear.

Merlin let out a guffaw, bending at an awkward angle in a feeble attempt to protect his ear as he was dragged out of the room. He suddenly realized where he was being taken. "Wait, Arthur, can't this wait?"

Arthur stopped. "Why? Have somewhere better to be, Merlin?" he asked skeptically.

"Well, actually, I was in the middle of doing something important—"

"I think you get more than enough sleep, Merlin. You can get some more later."

"No, Arthur, I mean I was looking for something, in the books. It's really important, so..."

"You? Doing something important? What did Gwaine give you to create _that_ delusion?"

"Arthur, you know how Morgana was saved?"

"What are you—?"

Merlin sighed in frustration. "When she disappeared. She was lethally injured. She should not have survived. I was trying to find out what saved her."

"So? She could have just used magic—"

"It's _not_ that _simple!_ I've looked into it, and she's not powerful enough to heal herself quickly enough to be able to survive! Besides, I found something out; you need a lot of good magic for healing. Morgana's only been practising dark magic. She simply can't have healed herself."

"So... something helped her," Arthur clarified, trying to elucidate his manservant's jargon.

"Yes, Arthur. Something powerful." Merlin straightened up as much as he could with his ear in the devil's grip. "Are you going to let me go?" he asked tentatively.

Arthur thought about it for a moment, his face pinched in concentration. "No, I don't think I will."

"What?" Merlin spluttered. "But I told you what I was doing, and it's important!"

"Not as important as doing my laundry."

"But I did that yesterday!"

"And you're doing it again _today_, Merlin." He dragged the reluctant cat into his chambers, finally releasing his ear and leaving him in the center of the room. The King walked around and picked up each piece of clothing he found on the floor, proceeding to fling it gracelessly at his manservant's face.

Merlin was too busy staring around the room to pay attention to anything until it hit him. The room was a complete and utter _mess_. "What happened?"

Arthur looked up for a second, throwing another shirt at Merlin's growing pile. "_Someone_ forgot to bring me breakfast."

"Oh, so you threw a tantrum?"

"I did not!"

"Then what happened?"

"I don't feel the need to explain myself to _you_, _Mer_lin."

Merlin raised his arms placatingly; or at least, he raised them as much as he could, as they were full of prat laundry. "Of course not. Prat," he added in a mumble, when Arthur's back was turned. He trotted into the hall, trying not to stagger into walls in his exhaustion. Really, couldn't he have _five minutes_ to sleep?

* * *

Arthur, Gwen, and the knights were meeting in the throne room to discuss something important.

Naturally, Merlin was there as well, having been dragged from his chores to attend the assembly. He didn't have to hide in a corner, trying to be inconspicuous, because everyone in the room knew he had magic. That didn't stop him from doing it, though.

"Percival and Elyan," Arthur was saying, standing with his arms folded behind him, "I want you to gather the people of the lower town, and tell them that there is a threat impending. Prepare them to evacuate into the woods; we don't know when Morgana will attack this time, or how powerful she is. Elyan, I want you to find them somewhere in the forest where they can hide. That cave from a few years ago won't do; Morgana knows where it is."

Each of the knights nodded dutifully, already formulating plans in their heads. "Yes Sire," they chorused.

"Guinevere," Arthur enunciated, turning slowly to face his wife. The Queen straightened. "I want you and Leon to speak to the rest of the city. They'll listen to you; they know you. Tell them what's going on, and prepare them like the people of the lower town. We can't be too careful. And, Merlin..." Arthur stopped, seeing his manservant curled up in a corner, snoring softly. Gwen cooed a little, smiling at the way his tail twitched in his sleep. The knights were all smirking in amusement, except for Gwaine, who was eying them dangerously. Gwaine was oddly possessive, and Gwaine liked cats.

Arthur sighed, grabbing a metal jug from the table, preparing to hurl it at the wall above Merlin's head. Gwen saw him, and gripped his arm, gasping. "Arthur!" she hissed, prying the weapon away.

Arthur frowned incredulously at her. She wasn't the boss of what he threw or didn't throw at his manservant! Still, Arthur compliantly released the container, puffing out a breath of exasperation.

"Merlin," he called. Nothing happened.

"Merlin," he called again, a little louder, but to no avail.

Arthur walked right up to him and, placing a foot on the side of his head, spoke very clearly, "_Mer_lin."

Merlin didn't even stir.

Arthur sighed. He didn't want to resort to this method... but his manservant had to understand the importance of this meeting. He gingerly grabbed one of the cat's silky ears, and without further ado, gave it a sharp tug, pulling Merlin's head off the ground, much like he had in Gaius' chambers.

As expected, Merlin yelped, immediately getting off the ground and cupping a hand around his abused ear. "Arthur!"

Arthur ignored him, standing up. "Merlin, you and I are going to meet your _friends_ in the forest, to make plans."

Merlin blinked owlishly. "My friends?"

Arthur nearly smacked him. He _really_ had no desire to go through this again. "Yes, Merlin, your _friends_," he forced through gritted teeth.

Merlin frowned, feigning confusion. "Are these the friends that—"

"Yes, Merlin, your _friends!_"

Merlin flashed a grin, pushing himself off the cold ground. "So, my _friends_, then." This time, Arthur really did smack him upside the head, walking swiftly away. Merlin chuckled, rubbing his head.

Elyan was the first to speak. "Your _friends_, Merlin?"

Merlin laughed when he heard Arthur screaming at him to hurry up. He winked at Elyan, jogging to his master. He nearly ran into a wall more than a few times on his way out of the castle, but that never stopped him.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur had been walking in the forest for the better part of an hour, having ditched the horses at the clearing. Arthur, strangely, complained more than Merlin did. It was probably because Merlin actually knew where they were going, and so had less time to bicker with the King.

"Merlin, _where_ are we going?"

"That's the third time you've asked that!"

"And yet you never answer me."

"Well, if you'd speak in a nicer tone—"

"Oh, _you're_ one to talk."

"See? That's exactly my point!"

"Shut up, Merlin."

Merlin sighed, looking around at the trees for a way to navigate himself. He felt a flash of satisfaction as he passed by yet another strip of cloth tied to a low branch. If he followed the signs correctly, he would end up exactly where he wanted. And since Arthur only wanted to meet up with his 'friends', he didn't have to know where they were going. Regardless, he wasn't going to like it when he got there...

"Merlin," Arthur said, spearing out an arm to stop his manservant from going any further. Merlin stumbled a bit, but stopped. He looked around for whatever Arthur was warning him of.

"What?" he hissed, not seeing anything.

Arthur grabbed the back of his head, turning it so he could see. There was a figure dressed in a light blue cloak, standing still about fifty feet in front of them. It was facing them, but they couldn't make out its face. Merlin, suspecting who it was, stepped around Arthur's arm to see the figure a little better. Ignoring his friend's frantic whispering, he walked up until he was ten feet away from the newcomer. From there, Merlin could easily see his face. He grinned, and his ears twitched in excitement.

"Gilli!"

**Hey, is that a cliffhanger? Not really... it's more of an open-ended sequence. **  
**Cliffhanger sounds better. **

**Yeah, I'm still not solving the whole "is Merlin suicidal? :O" thing. He's not, by the way.**

**But yay! It's... Gilli tiiiiem!**  
**GILLI I LOVE YOU.**  
**SORRY IF I LOVE CAT!MERLIN MORE, THOUGH.**

**And sorry if I love my readers more than the two of you combined XD sound impossible? It isn't. I love you all so much I could die. It's ridiculous. I thought I would get a maximum of 30 reviews on this thing (and even then, it seemed a long shot) and look at this now! Guys... it's so much, I just... six more reviews 'till a hundred! A HUNDRED! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! I CAN'T... I MEAN... this is getting long, sorry XD**

**Please review!  
I still love you all, yeah o3o c:  
**


	18. Merlin's Friends

**NO SLASH**

**Disclaimer : this is fanfiction, guys. FANfiction. Which means I own virtually nothing, since Fethryn, the Floofs, and Keeperman don't exist ;_;**  
**Warning : Set after season four, Reveal fic**  
**May Contain : A band of Floofs, UNICORNS, Terribly written spells, Cliffhangers to annoy the heck out of you, Aithusaaaaa (and Kilgharrah), Catboy!Merlin, King Arthur Pratdragon, the Knights of Camelot, GWAINE, EEEEVIL, Morgana, FLUFFINESS, and a whole lot of MAGIC~**  
**I'm really sorry if anything hinders your headcanons!**

**Yes, yes, I know... I took forever, and for what? A midgey chapter. I'm really sorry! I have this major blockage in this story... and I hate it! I can't do ANYTHING about it and... it sucks -_-**

Gilli raised his hood, showing his face. He gaped at his grinning friend, frowning as he looked him up and down.

Gilli looked hard into Merlin's eyes. He took in the intense blue, tiny flecks of magical gold, and... slitted pupils. He stared shamelessly up at the twitching triangular ears at the top of his head, and then down at the long, smooth black tail.

Merlin was starting to get a little worried when Gilli seemed to forget to blink. "Erm, Gilli?" he questioned anxiously.

And then, without warning, Gilli burst out laughing, doubling over and clutching his stomach.

Merlin frowned, utterly befuddled. "Gilli?"

Gilli fell over, smacking the ground as he fought to breathe.

Merlin was getting a little concerned for his friend. "Why... are you laughing?"

The other sorcerer panted slightly, a grin still splitting his face. "You're... you're a..." Gilli couldn't continue as he collapsed into a new fit of giggles.

The cat's tail twitched in annoyance. "Gilli!" he sighed, upon realization that he was being mocked.

Arthur watched the pair in confusion. Gilli didn't seem the threatening type, but hadn't Merlin called him a battle axe or something...? And why was he laughing? Merlin's condition was not funny, or cute, or anything! It was _disturbing_, if anything at all!

Gilli seemed to finally compose himself after having rolled in the dirt for a good ten minutes, a few stray chuckles still managing to escape. Merlin glared at him, not happy at all. His angered features quickly softened when the cloaked man stepped forwards, scratching up between his ears. Merlin purred, leaning into the touch.

Arthur smacked his forehead. "Really, Merlin?_ Really?_"

Merlin huffed, crossing his arms. He made no move to step away from his magical friend, settling for sticking his tongue out at the King.

Arthur rolled his eyes, looking at the other sorcerer. "So, um, _Gilli_," he said, involuntarily wincing around the name. "Will you help us?"

Gilli raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be here if I weren't?"

Merlin smirked as Arthur's mouth hung open, processing the information. The royal frowned, shifting uncomfortably. "... Right. So, can we leave, or...?"

His manservant frowned at his obliviousness. "Arthur, we can't defeat Morgana with just me and Gilli! Erm... no offense, Gilli."

"What about my army?" Arthur demanded indignantly.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Arthur, this is _Morgana_. Your army will be wielding daisies with a flick of her hand."

"So, why are we still here?"

"Well, we've got to wait for the others, yeah?" Gilli stated as if it were obvious. "Sire," he quickly added, realizing that the clueless blond before him was the King.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Others—"

He was interrupted as a whirlwind of dust erupted between them, fading out to show who was inside: Alator had arrived. The first thing he did, shocking the King, was bow to Merlin. _Merlin_. Of all people, he bowed to Merlin?

Merlin seemed only marginally fazed by the attention, and his face broke into an ear-splitting grin. "Alator!" he greeted.

The older warlock gave a tiny smile. "Emrys."

Merlin smirked. "I told you to call me 'Merlin'."

Gilli was smiling cautiously at the newcomer, sticking out a hand to shake. "I'm Gilli. Practitioner of battle magic."

Alator's face lit up. "Yes, of course! Master Gilli; Merlin has said much about you."

Gilli grinned. After spending over a year practising his magic alone in the woods, and acting as dull as possible everywhere else, it was a relief to be appreciated.

How did Merlin survive for all that time, Gilli wondered?

* * *

A good number of minutes later, Arthur was still standing in the same spot, completely ignored, watching bemusedly as the three sorcerers huddled together, discussing things in hushed voices.

"So," the King called when there was a fluctuation in their speech patterns. "Are we heading back to Camelot, or...?"

"Ah, right." Merlin separated himself from the group to face his master. He looked sheepish, and maybe a little guilty as he continued to speak. "Arthur, we can't defeat Morgana with just us three."

Arthur frowned. "So... there are more sorcerers?"

The cat cringed. "Not exactly."

"Merlin, what is going on?"

"We're..." Merlin faltered to a stop.

"'We're' what?"

"We're near a Druid camp. But, Arthur—"

"We're _what?_ Merlin, do you realize how many Druids I've made my enemies? We're going back to Camelot. They _won't_ help us."

Merlin huffed, shifting impatiently from foot to foot. "Arthur, we have no other choice."

"No. Please, Merlin, not this."

"Arthur, the Druids don't hate you! It's sort of like Kilgharrah; they understand why you did what you did, and only hold a grudge against Uther."

"But I wasn't acting on my father's orders when I attacked them!"

"Arthur, they believe in Albion; in the future you will bring them. They will follow you, if you prove yourself worthy."

"And _how_ do I do_ that?_"

"You're a good king, Arthur. Better than your father could ever be." Arthur felt a shock go through him at those words. This was the first time Merlin had so openly expressed his distaste in Uther. Arthur had grown up thinking his father, while not as fatherly as most fathers, was the best man in the whole of the world. He never realized just how many people thought otherwise.

"Merlin—"

"Arthur," Merlin interrupted shamelessly, looking his master right in the azure eyes. "You can do this. It's the only way we can defeat Morgana, once and for all. We need as much help as we can get."

"So is that why you went to the Keeper of the Forest?"

Merlin gaped at the King. "No. You... you can't..."

"Merlin, are you all right?"

Merlin continued to stare at him in fear. "Please tell me you're joking."

"There is nothing funny about this situation, _Mer_lin; unless you think otherwise?"

Merlin shook his head in incredulity. "No. You can't be that thick. Please don't tell me you're just realizing this now!"

"Merlin!"

"How am I supposed to help such a dollop head?"

"_Mer_lin! I am your King!"

"Are all Kings this thick?"

Arthur picked up a small twig, and slapped Merlin across the head with it. "Shut up, Merlin."

"Oi!" Gilli called impatiently. "The Druids are waiting!"

Alator smiled at the bickering pair.

Arthur, not wanting to anger his maybe-future allies, ran up to the hooded figures in the shadows. Merlin followed at a much slower pace.

Whether he believed it or not, Arthur _would_ be the greatest King Albion had ever known.

**There really was very little point to this chapter... but I had to fill in the hole.**

**I really hope things can happen now. **

**Buuuuuuuuh I'm dying guys... I really am. And not in the good way.**

**Please review!**


	19. Realizations and Denial

**YEAH, NO SLASH (PARADOX LOL)  
**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Merlin. If I did, I'd explode. And publish this as a book. **  
**Warning : Set after season four, Reveal fic**  
**May Contain : A band of Floofs, UNICORNS, Terribly written spells, Cliffhangers to annoy the heck out of you, Aithusaaaaa (and Kilgharrah), Catboy!Merlin, King Arthur Pratdragon, the Knights of Camelot, GWAINE, EEEEVIL, Morgana, FLUFFINESS, and a whole lot of MAGIC~**  
**I'm really sorry if anything hinders your headcanons!**  
**Thank you to anyone who gives me ideas to mutilate to my sadistic preferences!**

**I'm being slow ;_; I know... it's still writer's block. IT WON'T LEAVE GWAH so, yeah... have a short little chappie c: together, we can beat the block.**

The Druid camp was just over a small hill, enchanted so you wouldn't notice it unless you knew it was there, or if it was pointed out to you.

Arthur stood staring at it, taking in the children running around and their smiling parents. It was a lot like any other happy village; there was no spontaneous bickering, no one was arguing, everyone had food and a home. The only difference was the heartbreaking fear in each of their eyes.

How could he have annihilated so many villages just like this one?

Merlin was walking to the largest tent, the one with the leader standing patiently in front, but his ear flickered when he didn't hear his King following. He calmly turned around and stood beside his master, gently initiating conversation.

"Are you coming, Arthur?"

Arthur said nothing, following a young boy with his eyes as he shyly approached a girl his age. The girl had soft brown hair braided down her back. She looked very sweet. The boy stood beside the tent, slightly behind her, frozen with nerves. Arthur wanted to call to him, to tell him that he had to try, that he'd never get accepted if he didn't even give her a chance to meet him...

Oh.

Arthur took a step forwards. "I'm coming."

Merlin glanced at the two children, smiling in understanding. He followed his friend into the large tent that a smiling Druid held open.

* * *

The leader of the Druids, Terrowin, was of slightly below average build, and looked like he couldn't hold his own in battle for very long. His grey eyes, however, held an immense power and confidence.

"Arthur Pendragon," he uttered, his smooth voice running across them like silk, "We are honoured to finally meet you."

Arthur bowed his head in respect. "The honour is all mine."

Terrowin smiled and turned to Merlin. "Emrys," he greeted, eyes flickering momentarily to the twitching ears above his black hair.

Merlin grinned. "Terrowin."

The Druid sat down on a log, motioning for the others to do the same on the log opposite him. "What have we to discuss?"

"Morgana is rising," Arthur said, searching the older man's face hopefully for any signs of help.

Terrowin's face was a mask. "Nothing is new, then."

"We believe she has a new weapon," Arthur started uncertainly, glancing at his manservant for help. He really didn't understand much on the matter.

Merlin tried not to smile at the helpless look Arthur gave him. He stored away the memory so he could bug the King about it later. "She has something powerful helping her; something that can heal the most fatal of wounds."

"Something that can take over Camelot," Arthur added.

Merlin nodded "It wouldn't be difficult."

Terrowin nodded slowly, letting the news sink in. There had been a time when the witch had had potential, when he and any other Druid clan would have gladly taken her in to train her. Unfortunately, Uther had not had it so, and Morgana had only learned about one side of magic. Very few wanted anything to do with the anger-driven sorceress anymore.

"And what is our part in this?"

"Well—" Merlin began, but he was interrupted by a ragged scream outside.

Gilli popped his head inside, face ashen with worry. "You may want to come out for this."

The magical beings in the room glanced at each other. That was no ordinary scream; there was magic woven into the voice, lacing it with power. Merlin's sensitive ears were still ringing. They shot up from their seats and ran onto the dirt path, heading immediately to the small crowd off one side of the trail.

"Terrowin, what...?"

"That was Thea. She is clairvoyant," the older man answered urgently, pushing through the cloaked figures to an old woman lying on the worn earth, trembling slightly. A young girl stepped forwards to help, but Terrowin held out a hand. "No, she must speak."

Merlin frowned at the woman on the ground. He could hear a medley of incomprehensible words emanating from her form, but her lips weren't moving. No one else seemed to hear anything, which was slightly worrying. Alator and all of the Druids seemed to all be waiting with bated breath... bot for what? For her to speak? Wait, Terrowin had said she was clairvoyant... so did she speak prophecies?

Suddenly, the woman's eyes shot open, a bright silvery gold. Her stare fixed instantly on Merlin's, and she opened her mouth.

"The light of the sun," she croaked, "She brings death..."

Merlin's eyes widened. He heard Thea gasp softly as her eyes went back to normal, the magic taking its toll, and a small group quietly carried her away, but he wasn't really paying attention. The words of the old woman played again and again in his head. _The light of the sun. The light of the sun. The light of the sun. She brings death... Death..._

Arthur watched worriedly as his manservant paled drastically. He frowned. "Merlin?"

Merlin didn't seem to hear him, taking a slow step backwards. He looked... scared?

Arthur stepped closer and tried more urgently. "Merlin?"

Merlin was somewhere else. Thea's words were a constant mantra in his mind, growing louder and louder..._ it can't be true, it can't be true_... Kilgharrah's old words of a happier time slithered into the ears of his mind. _The white dragon… a fitting name… the light of the sun….  
_

_Aithusa. _

Merlin's vision clouded over as the name became louder and louder until he couldn't take it anymore. He spun around, breaking into a dead sprint as he headed for the woods. The men and women's faces were blank as they parted before him. He could vaguely hear Arthur calling his name, but... he couldn't go back. He had to know. He ignored the pieces as they slowly fit together, making the answer perfectly clear.

Merlin didn't care.

It couldn't be true.

**lol, I said it was short, didn't I? X3 It's slightly angsty... my first time! c:**

**At least stuff happened. This was all I managed to conjure up in my semi-alive state. **  
**Writer's block is fatal for writers.**

**Please be happy about getting this lol... I only meant to start it off XD then it snowballed... Be happy, guys! This almost didn't happen... I took a (seemingly well-deserved...) break. **

**Still may die. Pray for me, and all the others afflicted by writer's block...  
I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**Please review!**


	20. It Was All True

**I AM ALLERGIC TO SLASH :D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Merlin. Believe me. I don't think you want me to.**  
**Warning : Set after season four, Reveal fic**  
**May Contain : A band of Floofs, UNICORNS, Terribly written spells, Cliffhangers to annoy the heck out of you, Aithusaaaaa (and Kilgharrah), Catboy!Merlin, King Arthur Pratdragon, the Knights of Camelot, GWAINE, EEEEVIL, Morgana, FLUFFINESS, aaaaangst, and a whole lot of MAGIC~**  
**I'm sorry about any OOCness!**  
**Thank you to anyone who gives me ideas to mutilate to my sadistic preferences!**

**What's this? Two chapters in two days after being dead for maybe a week or more? Well, don't be too happy... prepare for some angst, whump, and choppy paragraphs... I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE!**

Merlin ran flat out in the forest, dodging the trees and rocks with unusual grace. He had to get away. He had to... he had to find out... make sure it wasn't true...

Tears blinded him as each added realization fit together to form a gruesome picture. White dragons held great healing powers, but Aithusa was greatly naïve in her youth. She could easily have been corrupted.

Merlin shut his eyes and ran faster at that thought. Thinking that way would be accepting that... that she...

Perhaps sprinting with your eyes shut whilst in a fit of grief wasn't the best idea. Merlin slammed head first into a thick tree, falling to the ground and clutching his head in pain. He lay there a few moments longer, sobbing in pain— both emotional and physical. This was worse than when Morgana had gone bad; he'd _hatched _Aithusa, saved her from Julius Borden and the crumbling tower, and been like a mother to her (since Kilgharrah wasn't very motherly). Having your child betray you was a similar pain to losing your child altogether.

The tears slowed and Merlin rolled onto his back, staring emptily at the darkening sky.

"_Aithusa_," he whispered. The word was near inaudible, but the power and feeling behind it amplified the message until it resounded across the entire forest.

The agitation and the head injury took their toll on Merlin. The edges of his vision were blackening.

"Aithusa," he murmured again.

His eyes closed.

* * *

Arthur was extremely distressed, even if he would never admit it. He was sitting back in the tent with Gilli, Alator, and Terrowin. The old Druid was calm as ever, reassuring them all that Merlin would soon return.

The young King wanted nothing more than to run off into the woods after his emotionally unstable manservant, but Merlin would want him to form an alliance with the Druids first. And to do that, he had to trust them.

That trust crumbled the second he felt the intense wave of magic go through him. Everyone staggered as they were overcome with acute grief that was not their own.

Arthur didn't even have time to be angry at the Druids for stopping him. The wind of power dissipated in a matter of seconds, but its effects lingered.

The King felt a lone tear spill past his cheek.

The wave was Merlin. He could feel it.

He ran out of the tent without looking back.

* * *

At the same time, Morgana was smiling cruelly as Deathbringer tore off the heads of twenty slaves with its bare teeth, bringing her the gory remains.

"Oh, my Deathbringer," she cooed softly, smirking at the magnificent beast. "How quickly you learn."

The white dragon raised its head to the sky, letting loose a wild roar. Morgana smiled wider, baring her teeth.

"Now, now, Deathbringer. You don't..." She faltered to a stop as a powerful wave of magic went through her, sending her to her knees. The great call of distressed, unconditional love was alien to her. She screamed as the pain she'd never known, blinded by her blackened heart, ripped through her, evoking tears she didn't know she could still produce.

Aithusa—no, Deathbringer looked to the sky and let the onslaught of emotions tear through it. The pain meant nothing to the terrible beauty, but it understood the message nevertheless.

Morgana gritted her tears and glanced at the dragon—at _her _dragon. Its head was pivoting from side to side, trying to pinpoint the source of the magic. The Deathbringer stopped and stared straight at a point to its left.

"Find it," the witch shrieked, all reason lost, "Find it and_ destroy it_."

Deathbringer regarded her, as if questioning her judgement.

Morgana narrowed her eyes and stood up. "_Go_, you wretched monster," she spat viciously.

The dragon obediently flew away.

* * *

Arthur ran blindly into the woods. The Druids called him back, but they were unimportant at the moment. He was going the right way... he _had _to be.

He ignored the branches that snapped beneath his feet or scratched at his face. He had to get to Merlin. And he _would_.

His lungs burned. His shins were splitting. He ignored it all, focusing on a single priority; _Merlin_.

No matter what destiny had to say, Merlin was _his _manservant, so _his _responsibility. No harm would come to the younger man while Arthur was there to stop it.

If only he were going in the right direction.

* * *

Merlin was awakened by a loud thumping. It took him a moment to realize he recognized the sound... it was almost like... something dropping... or a dragon landing!

The young warlock opened his eyes with great difficulty, ignoring every nerve telling him to close them again. His vision didn't want to focus properly, but he kept his gaze on a pale grey form striding slowly to him. It came closer, and he broke into a painfully relieved smile at the familiar sight of a dragon; _his _dragon.

"Aithusa," he croaked, pushing himself into a half-sitting position on his elbows. His face fell slightly when the beautiful creature sneered and growled with hate.

"What's wrong?" Merlin said, squinting to see better. He gasped softly when he saw the innocent face marred by blood red eyes.

Merlin felt his eyes spilling over once more. It was true. It was all true. And he couldn't fix it.

"Aithusa," he whispered brokenly.

The warlock's words meant nothing to the empty-hearted beast before him. Aithusa had long since left, and Deathbringer was conducting the raw remains.

Merlin didn't even have the sense to move away from the furious creature, too overcome was he by grief. Aithusa, _his _Aithusa, was dead.

Regardless, Merlin still tried for a smile, trying to ignore the tears dripping down his face. "Don't you remember me, Aithusa?"

The beast snarled and took a warning step forwards.

Merlin's fake smile wavered. "Aithusa..."

The Deathbringer stopped and cocked her head, waiting for him to go on. Why was... Did she know this strange cat-man? What were these emotions his voice stirred up within her?

The smile disappeared altogether. "Aithusa, please," he whimpered.

Deathbringer eyed him disdainfully. Whatever this creature was, it was _weak_. She did not help the _weak_.

The white dragon bared its teeth, growling viciously. She would carry out her Queen's orders.

Deathbringer leapt forwards, jaws wide open. In less than a second, she had him pinned to the ground, teeth sunken deep into his shoulder, tasting the strange being's blood. Her claws tore up his leg, and she felt more blood still coming from his head.

Merlin gasped in pain, too emotionally drained to scream. He winced as the dagger-like teeth slowly pulled out of him. There was a burning in his leg, and his head was throbbing, but his shoulder... he simply felt nothing at all. He dropped to the unforgiving ground. He didn't even have the strength to curl into the pain. His breathing slowed as the blood drained out him.

Deathbringer glared with disgusted red eyes at the pathetic little human before her. _Nothing _could defeat her, maybe not even her Queen. She was _invincible_.

Deathbringer swallowed the blood in her maw.

Aithusa immediately gagged and spat it right back out. What... what was this... horrible taste? She'd had the blood of many, but why... why was it having this effect on her? Why did she feel so... _horrible?_

The dragon backed away fearfully. _What have I done? _

She immediately dismissed the thought. Why should she care? This was what her Queen had wanted. The victim was dying, slowly but surely. She could always quicken it, though... She stepped forwards, any hesitation absent. She raised a clawed paw, ready to tear open his exposed throat...

The wall of dark fur took her by surprise. She, the invincible Deathbringer, pitiless huntress; surprised by a measly _animal_. The Queen would be ashamed. Best to destroy the weakling as quickly as possible.

Deathbringer turned on the raccoon, ignoring its angry hissing. With an indifferent swipe of her claw, she tore open its fleshy stomach.

Leda's death was instant. The light left her eyes mercifully quickly.

Merlin's pain filled eyes managed to conjure up even more tears. Leda had been loyal to the end. He would definitely miss her.

This was not Aithusa. It couldn't be.

But... maybe she was still in there? Was it worth sacrificing the plan he'd made with the Keeper of the Forest?

Merlin gazed at the furious creature tearing apart his innocent friend. He had to save Aithusa. She was worth anything.

He closed his tired eyes, but remained awake, calling with his mind. _Now_.

The Keeper of the Forest appeared behind his eyelids, glowing in a soft green atmosphere. He looked sad as he replied. _Are you certain, Merlin?_

_Yes. Please. _

The Keeper sighed, but nodded. _As you wish, Emrys._

Merlin smiled weakly and opened his eyes, glancing once more at the beautiful black sky before willingly giving in to the warm darkness that fought to envelop him. _Best of luck_, called the Keeper's voice from far away.

Merlin breathed out a final time. A soft ribbon of golden light was expelled from his lips, floating off into the quiet woods.

* * *

Deathbringer felt the warlock's heart stop. She paid it no heed; he'd been on the brink of death anyways. What she did not expect, though, was for the sudden darkness to overcome her vision, calling urgently for her. She did not want to follow it. The Queen hadn't told her to do this. She fought with all her might, but it was futile. The empty blackness took over, and she fell beside the cat-human.

Her red eyes took on a soft orange hue as she left the world of the living.

* * *

What was taking Deathbringer so long, Morgana wondered? How long did it take to dispatch someone? Then again, she'd witnessed firsthand the unmistakeable power of her new foe, but her dragon was invincible. Nothing could defeat it.

Just as nothing could defeat her.

* * *

Arthur was panicking. He was very, very lost, in a dark forest, at night. Where could Merlin be?

The King was about to lose hope of ever getting _anywhere_, when he saw a flash of gold from behind him. Spinning around, he gaped up at the wisp of gold as it climbed above the shorter treeline ahead of him and slowly began to fade.

Merlin.

Arthur broke into a dead sprint, keeping his eyes on the gentle gold as it disintegrated. As it completely disappeared, melting into the trees, Arthur had already memorized its exact spot in the sky. He followed that same spot to a small clearing.

His heart stopped at the sight before him.

There was Merlin, lying in a pool of blood, with some of the mocking red liquid staining his clothes. He prayed it wasn't his. His head was turned away, so he couldn't see if his eyes were open or not. Beside his manservant's still form was a white dragon, sprawled out around the remains of what could have been a cat or a dog. It almost seemed as if it was protecting the dead creature... until you saw the blood staining the dragon's snout.

Arthur was wary of the dragon—had Merlin called it Aithusa?—but it seemed dead enough. While Merlin would probably be beyond sad about that, Arthur couldn't really bring himself to care. It looked like such a savage beast, with its red eyes and bloody teeth... had its eyes always been red? Merlin would know...

Merlin! Arthur shook himself out of his thoughts as he stared at his manservant. He ran forwards, dropping to his knees at the limp figure's side. He gently turned him over, and gasped, before covering his mouth with his hand and trying to suppress tears.

Merlin's normally lively blue eyes stared unblinkingly up at the sky above him.

Emrys was gone.

**HOLY $%#&* I JUST KILLED MERLIN.**  
**I JUST. FREAKING. KILLED. MERLIN.**

**WHAT IS THIS.**  
**I FEEL REALLY. REALLY. REALLY. ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE. I AM A SADISTIC MURDERER.**

**BUT! IMPORTANT : Did I _say_ this was a deathfic? ;)**

**I PROMISE you'll get all your explanations next chapter. And you'll (probably) see Merlin again!  
Seriously. The first word of the next chapter will probably be "Merlin".  
I'll throw in plenty of blubbering everyone. Just for the heck of it.**

**lol I am reminded of the ending of The Deathly Hallows... the book, I mean.  
**

**I'm really sorry! Don't cry... but tell me if you do XD you probably won't lol I suck at feels.**

**Please review!  
**


	21. Or Was It Lies?

**NO SLASH, EVER... I'M SERIOUS, GUYS_  
_**

**Disclaimer : Do I sound like I own Merlin? XD this is FANfiction, for crying out loud.  
****Warning : Set after season four, Reveal fic**  
**May Contain : A band of Floofs, UNICORNS, Terribly written spells, Cliffhangers to annoy the heck out of you, Aithusaaaaa (and Kilgharrah), Catboy!Merlin, King Arthur Pratdragon, the Knights of Camelot, GWAINE, EEEEVIL, Morgana, FLUFFINESS, aaaaangst, and a whole lot of MAGIC~**  
I'm sorry about anything that may hinder your headcanons!  
**Thank you to anyone who gives me ideas to mutilate to my sadistic preferences!**  


******Asdfghjkl. Did I die? Indeed, I did... Well, I'm back now. So sorry, really! I just couldn't force this out of myself... and then... it happened XD yay!  
So, where were we...? Oh right, I killed Merlin.  
Well. That's a shame ._.  
**

_Merlin_. That was the only coherent thought to be made as Arthur shook and sobbed, clutching his friend's—his _best _friend's—broken body. Merlin couldn't be dead. Merlin was... Merlin! He was also the all-powerful warlock Emrys, last of the Dragonlords, and King Arthur's manservant. He couldn't be... gone.

Yet as Arthur stared into those dull blue eyes, devoid of any spark, he felt a great weight settle in his chest. The ears and tail, which once never stopped twitching, even in sleep, were depressingly still. The King hugged his friend's head to his chest, ignoring the blood still pouring sluggishly from his shoulder, head, and leg.

And that was how Terrowin and the Druids found him a little later; sobbing and clutching his friend's body. The Druids all closed their eyes and bowed their heads, mourning Emrys' passing. What would become of destiny with one side of the coin gone?

Gilli felt tears collecting in his eyes. He made no move to stop them, staring at the dead warlock. He may have been trying to appear stronger than other people his entire life, but he was crumbling. Merlin was the man who'd showed him the good side of magic. He would have gone mad, evil, and probably killed Uther if it weren't for this single shard of light in a tunnel of endless black.

Alator bowed his head like the Druids and prayed for them.

For Albion.

For Emrys.

* * *

"Sire, we... we must go," Terrowin said gently, placing a hand on the King's shoulder.

Arthur didn't move. His tears had long since dried, along with any hope for the future. There was nothing left to be done, so why try?

"Sire..."

Arthur set down his friend's body, but made no move to get up. Those empty blue eyes were all he could see. He was still waiting for them to come back to life, brightening with small specks of gold like they did when Merlin was happy.

"Sire, please..."

Arthur closed his eyes and let out a long breath. He was the King of Camelot; his people looked up to him. He could not give up. He gently brought a hand to Merlin's face, closing his eyes for the last time. At least his friend could be at peace, away from Morgana and the constant threat of her evil. He hoped Merlin was happy, wherever he was. He could finally be with Freya, Will, Lancelot, and Balinor; his love, his friends, and his father. He had obviously loved them... so he'd want to be with them. It was... for the better.

Arthur slowly stood up, never taking his eyes off the fallen warlock.

The great hole within him grew ever so slightly, taking in the last of his hope. All he could do was wish—wish for there to be some hope, _any_ hope, but there was none. All hope was gone as soon as he'd closed his friend's eyes. Reason told him there was nothing he could do, so nothing he did. But if only he'd gone after him... if only he'd _done_ something...

Arthur was no stranger to death. He'd had more than his share of loved ones pass, one of which being his own father. But that pain... all of it combined was nothing compared to _this_.

A piece of Arthur had died, fluttering away into the dark.

And he felt nothing.

* * *

Terrowin and Arthur came to an agreement. The Druids would help to the best of their abilities, setting up defensive borders and helping the injured. A few of the stronger ones would fight in the battle.

But no one's heart was really in it. Merlin; Emrys, the one to bring magic back to the land, was gone. Arthur slowly walked to where they'd left the horses at the clearing, barely even acknowledging the Druids carrying the fallen warlock, or Gilli and Alator walking solemnly behind them.

The King wasn't all there. He quickly hauled himself onto his horse, but every movement just seemed so hard all of a sudden.

So maybe Merlin was gone; he should be fine, right? He's King of Camelot; he's seen countless deaths, and caused more than a few. He'd lost knights; lost friends; lost parents... he should have been used to it by now.

But why did it hurt so much?

* * *

The ride back to Camelot was slow and silent. Merlin—no, Merlin's body; that long since bled-out pale creature was no longer Arthur's best friend—had been put on a horse, secured onto the indifferent animal's back. A few Druids, including Terrowin, walked beside them or rode on their own horses. Gilli and Alator, who would have easily been able to use their gifts to already be at the castle, walked somberly in front, clearing the path.

Arthur rode on his horse beside Merlin's. He would have walked—why would he deserve to be carried by a horse because he was tired, while his friend had had to fight so much more?—but he was honestly worried that his legs would fall out beneath him.

* * *

You usually at least get a warning when someone dies. They could be sick, they could be injured, or they could be warriors, always risking their lives.

Merlin was not a warrior. He wasn't trained to fight. He wasn't sick. The only hint of anomaly was his feline appendages. He had been injured, but they'd been too late to even witness his last moments.

Merlin had been ripped from their world, alone and bleeding.

It was Gwen, standing on the steps of the castle, awaiting her King, who was the first to realize who the covered figure on the horse was. It took her a moment to process her thoughts, and she frowned in shocked confusion. And then the tears welled up in her warm orbs, and she shook her head in denial. The Queen barely noticed the tears streaming past her cheeks as she took a few hesitant steps forwards.

"Ar-Arthur?" she choked out, searching his face with wide eyes.

Arthur didn't even look at her. He robotically hauled himself off his horse, absently gathering his things and trudging up the stone steps. He sobered and emerged in lucidity for but a second, sparing a broken glance at his crying wife.

Guinevere gasped at his empty gaze, staring after him as he made his way through the huge castle doors. She wanted to look back—but was she strong enough to be able to watch them unload her friend's body? She didn't know if she wanted to follow her King, or go to the crowd below, to make sure it wasn't true...

One glance at Arthur's face had ruined it.

Merlin was gone.

Merlin was far more than a simple manservant. While it was never voiced aloud, it was common knowledge that a lot of people cared very much about him. He was a great man.

But few had ever seen his greatness at his fullest.

And so many never would.

The Queen of Camelot ignored everything around her and sank to her knees on the steps, shaking. She buried her face in her hands, unable to look away as she stared through a small slit between her fingers at what was left of the kind boy that had come to Camelot all those years ago, with bright, innocent eyes, and an infectious smile.

She would never see that smile again.

* * *

Gaius was getting worried.

His ward, which he felt was his own son, had left this world. He was devastated, to say the least, but he was still a physician, and it was his work to worry about others. The King was raising anxiety. He hadn't eaten at all, as far as he knew, in the last three days since they'd returned. Arthur had remained locked in his room, not letting anyone in, and not coming out.

But as saddened and concerned the old man was, he had another emotion mixing into his thoughts; one he couldn't quite ignore.

Gaius had been born long before Arthur. He'd known and lost just as many people as the King, if not more.

But the physician also had one thing besides years that Arthur probably would never possess.

Gaius had magic.

And Gaius knew that when a magic person dies, the spark of magic within them dies as well, but it ofttimes takes longer, since magic is everywhere, and very hard to extinguish. Gaius had felt many of his friends die, and had examined many corpses. Those of sorcerers always had a tiny spark of magic within them, never to fade and to follow their journey in death to the end of time. It was very hard to feel that spark; since it was so tiny, but the old man had done it so many times that it took little more than a thought.

Gaius had painstakingly examined his ward's body, and searched for the spark, just to officially determine his state of living...

... Only the spark was gone.

There was not a trace of magic left within the warlock's body.

And this caused Gaius to wonder; if Merlin's body was dead, yet his magic was absent, then where was it?

* * *

It took Arthur another couple of days to come to terms with his loss.

It happened in the physician's chambers, as he had—not for the first time—gone to search for his manservant, only to realize that Merlin wasn't kept there as Gaius' ward anymore.

The old man was filtering through a worn old tome, sat at his table. He was trying to keep his indifferently wise demeanor, but it was crumbling. It was visible in the hunched posture and the weary eyes; open doors to the grief inside. Maybe Merlin's magic had left because he was Emrys; his magic behaved differently. Either way, dead was dead. Gaius kidded himself by believing that there was still hope.

Yet Merlin had been dead for five days, and his body was still in the exact same state as when it had been found. He wasn't being eaten by bugs, and he wasn't rotting. Gaius kept him on an examination table, but he hid him under several sheets. The warlock probably should have been prepared for cremation days ago, but... something told Gaius to wait.

The physician had not told Arthur, and didn't plan to, until the younger man woke up from whatever state of befuddled denial he had planted himself into, and faced his duties as King once again.

Gaius had been expecting the blond to burst through the doors like he had before, searching for something he couldn't find, so the old man was surprised when the door slowly opened to reveal none other than Arthur, looking absolutely terrible for all he was worth, with his shirt hanging limply off his shoulders, and his hair sticking up at odd angles, as if he spent his time running his hands through it in frustration. He probably did.

But what really caught Gaius' attention, ignoring every instinct of a physician and disregarding the sorry state the man was in, were the King's eyes.

They glistened with tears.

Gaius was only a little ashamed at how relieved he was to see that. Arthur had been bottling everything up for too long; not much longer, and he'd go completely and utterly mad.

The old man quickly guided the man he'd helped raise onto a bench so he could sit down. Gaius placed himself beside him, a rough yet gentle hand on the too-thin shoulder.

Arthur took many minutes to raise his bloodshot eyes to the physician's.

"He's gone, isn't he?" the small voice inquired, surprisingly clearly.

Gaius said nothing.

And that was all it took.

Arthur collapsed into Gaius' waiting arms, weeping shamelessly for all he was worth, mourning his best friend. The old man wordlessly held him, muttering sweet nothings into his blond hair, all of his own tears long since dried.

The King shook, gasping for breath, endless streams of water making his eyelids overflow. "H-he was t-too y-y-young, Gaius," he choked out, trembling even harder at the simple sentence.

"Hush now, Arthur," Gaius whispered.

"H-he was young-ger th-than m-m-me..."

Gaius rubbed the younger man's back in a weak attempt of comfort.

After numerous minutes that felt like days, Arthur seemed to compose himself a little. He managed to force out a few deep breaths, detaching himself from the old man's embrace. His eyes still stung, but he no longer felt able to produce tears. A lot of people said you were meant to feel better after a good cry, but... Arthur still hurt. And that pain didn't seem even slightly close to fading.

"Gaius," he whispered weakly, looking the physician in the eyes with hopeless, bloodshot, blue eyes, "Why him?"

There it was; the unanswerable question. Gaius pulled him back into the hug. "Merlin knew the risks of his destiny, Arthur. Every great person comes across their demons, and will always fight them, until they encounter the last one. Thousands before him have done the same."

"But... it's not fair..." Arthur didn't care at this point if he sounded like a petulant child. It _wasn't_ fair. Merlin was meant to serve him to the very end, to be his _friend_ to the very end. Life was too fragile.

Gaius sighed, carding his fingers through the grieving royal's hair. "I know it isn't, my boy." Gaius would usually never speak to the King in such a familiar manner, but Arthur seemed to be in need of a paternal figure at the moment. "Not many things are."

"Gaius, I..." Arthur faltered.

The old man frowned. There was something different to the young King's voice. "What is it, Arthur?"

Arthur stared up into his weathered face, taking a deep breath. "Gaius, I... I didn't even get to... I didn't even get to say goodbye..."

"Oh, Arthur," the old physician murmured, wrapping his arms around the sobbing young man once more.

He didn't even bother trying to reassure him.

There was no point.

* * *

Merlin was floating. The atmosphere was soft and warm, with a soothing feeling to it.

And he wasn't quite dead, like everyone thought.

Merlin and the Keeper of the Forest had formulated a plan. The plan was that if Merlin was gravely injured or incapacitated, the Keeper of the Forest would take the last of his life force—therefore "killing" him—and spread it into the trees. This way, even if Merlin's body died, his mind would live on.

Merlin was meant to travel with his mind to Morgana, and put her in a similar state of "death" to contact with _her_ mind, where he would either make peace with her, by showing her all the pain she was causing, or destroy her once and for all. Either way, it wouldn't be easy.

Unfortunately, Morgana had used Aithusa as a protector, so Merlin had to bring her out of the darkness before even getting close to the witch. The Keeper of the Forest pulled out Aithusa's spirit and it got absorbed into the trees and plants, and she and Merlin could make contact.

Leda, unfortunately, the poor raccoon, was too far gone.

And now Merlin had to erase the madness in his dragon's eyes, and bring her back to reality.

The light around him shone through his eyelids, turning them red; enticing him.

Merlin opened his eyes.

**... What?**

**lol I did say I'd explain everything, didn't I?  
Well, I did try... I'm horrible at pulling others onto my wavelength XD sorry!  
**

**Yay for choppy paragraphs again! I'll try to stop, I promise...  
**

**Ahahaahaha... I really can't do emotions. I can relate to Arthur, mostly, but I have this thing that makes me unable to express myself.  
It's called teenage introvertedness.  
**

**It is so severe.  
**

**Why can't I write angst how I want to? ._. I'm just making people cry... no depth, at all. I'm sorry. I'm rather ashamed.  
I basically just made Arthur cry—I mean onions! Someone was chopping _onions.  
_In his chambers.  
They got through the locked door._  
_**

**In other news, happy birthday to me on the 18th! I'll be fourteen lol... (and then I can stop being that strange kid at the computer XD I'll be older, so people will be more compliant to the idiocies I shall perform. In my opinion. I hope.)  
**

**_DEAR VANESSA OF ANONYMOUS REVIEWING : Thank you for pointing out my mistake lol... I hope I fixed it well XD_  
_But of course, if only you'd logged in, or had an account, you'd probably... be reading this right now... XD  
And, if ever you do read this, then... the world happens in my head. My brain has imploded :D_**

**_The mistake was that I forgot about Will when Arthur was thinking about all the dead people that Merlin loved that he would (hypothetically) be joining. _  
_lol I feel insensitive. _  
_But I fixed it! Mostly! I don't know why I'm telling you all this!_**

**Please review!  
**


End file.
